Ne jamais abandonner
by Anaelle23
Summary: Kim vient de perdre sa famille et emménage chez son père biologique à la Push, mais celui-ci se révèle être un monstre, heureusement pour Kim elle ne sera pas seule pour s'en sortir et découvrira bien vite que l'amour est la clef de tout. /!\ Les premiers chapitres relèvent d'abus sexuels et de violence pouvant heurter la sensibilité /!\
1. Chapitre 1

Coucou à tous !

Alors voilà une fiction sur un de mes couples préférés : Kim et Jared, mais j'ai voulut différer un peu de toutes celles déjà existante, donc soyez clément avec moi !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ou même à me donner des conseils !

* * *

_**« Allô ? Maman ? »**_

_**« Kim ! On se fait un sang d'encre pour toi ! Où es tu ? J'ai appelé ton amie Nathalie et elle m'a dit que tu étais partie sans rien dire de la soirée après t'être disputée avec Lucas ! Est ce que tout va bien ? »**_

_**« Je .. Maman vient me chercher .. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais pas où je suis, j'ai suivit la route du pont mais il fait noir et j'ai peur. »**_

_**« Ok ne bouge pas on arrive ! Kim ? »**_

_**« Oui ? »**_

_**« Je t'aime mon cœur, ne t'en fait pas ça va aller. »**_

_Je raccrochais, qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prit ? Je venais de rompre avec Lucas après l'avoir surpris en train d'embrasser une autre fille. J'avais pété un câble, littéralement, alors pour me calmer je m'étais dis que marcher un peu ne pourrait pas me faire de mal._

_Seulement j'avais tellement marché que je ne savais même plus où je me trouvais, et j'avais froid, ne portant que ma petite robe en dentelle._

_Ma colère étant retombée je me rendais compte a quel point ma réaction était stupide !_

_Je décidais de continuer à marcher le long de la route afin de ne pas avoir trop froid._

_Un temps indéterminé plus tard je reconnus la voiture de maman s'arrêter à coté de moi. Benoit, mon beau père, était là lui aussi._

_Je montais prudemment dans la voiture m'attendant à me faire disputer mais le silence dura._

_**« Nous ne sommes pas fâchés tu sais, seulement tu nous as fait une peur bleu ! Ne recommence jamais ça d'accord Kimmy ? »** demanda ma mère visiblement soulagée_

_**« Bien sur, je suis désolé ! »**_

_**« C'est finit on ne va pas en faire un drame, nous t'aimons et on sera là pour toi alors ne te bile pas, ok puce ? »** enchaîna Benoit_

_**« Moi aussi je vous aime. »** répondais-je émut_

_C'est ici que tout dérapa, soudain un véhicule apparut en face de nous, nous éblouissant avec ses feux, il nous fonçait droit dessus, je ne pus retenir un cri de peur lorsqu'il nous percuta de pleine face._

_Le choc avait été des plus brutal, je m'étais réveillée la tête en bas, nous avions du faire des tonneaux, je tentais de bouger mais j'étais bloquée. J'appelais maman mais elle ne me répondit pas, je tentais de même avec Benoit, seul un gémissement étouffé me parvint. Je me mis à crier en priant pour que quelqu'un nous entende mais aucun bruit alentour ne me permit de me dire qu'il y avait des témoins arrêtés pour nous aider._

_Je tentais désespérément de me dégager de ma place mais ne parvint qu'à libérer un de mes bras, j'attrapais le sac de maman devant ma tête et trouvais son portable intact, je composais le 911._

_**« 911 Bonjour, en quoi puis je vous aider ? »**_

_**« Je .. J'ai besoin d'aide, nous avons eu un accident, je ne peux plus bouger, il n'y a personne ! »** soufflais-je difficilement_

_**« Très bien madame, dites moi où vous situez vous ? »**_

_**« Hum sur le chemin du pont, à Saint George, près d'Orlando. »**_

_**« Très bien combien de personnes sont-elles impliquées dans l'accident ? »**_

_**« Mo .. moi, ma mère et mon beau père, et .. une voiture en face. »**_

_J'avais de plus en plus de mal à parler, mes yeux se fermaient d'eux même et la fatigue prenait le pas sur l'adrénaline de l'accident._

_**« Est ce que vous m'entendez ? Allô ? Nous envoyons les secours mais vous devez continuer à me parler ! Allô ? Ne vous endormez pas ! » **continuais la femme au bout du fil_

_**« Vite .. »**_

_Et mes yeux se fermèrent._

Je me réveillais en sursaut, mon cœur battant la chamade. Tout va bien, reprends-toi Kim, tu es dans l'avion. C'est finit. Me répétais-je inlassablement attendant que mon rythme cardiaque s'apaise.

Lorsque je m'étais réveillée, j'étais à l'hôpital, je n'avais rien eu, à part une cheville foulée, j'avais eu énormément de chance. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de mes parents, ni du conducteur en face. Le médecin finit par m'annoncer que ma mère était décédée sur le coup et que Benoit avait succombé dans l'ambulance, quand au conducteur il ne s'en était pas sortit non plus. On me félicita d'avoir eu le réflexe d'appeler les urgences. J'étais restée en état de choc trois jours, avant de m'effondrer et d'être admise en psychiatrie pour une semaine afin de ''gérer mon stress post-traumatique''.

On m'avais ensuite annoncé que le seul membre encore vivant de ma famille était mon père biologique, qui habitait à l'autre bout du pays,net que je devrais aller vivre chez lui au moins un an, le temps que j'atteigne l'âge de 18 ans.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui avant aujourd'hui. Je savais juste qu'un homme avait mit ma mère enceinte alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans, puis qu'elle s'était enfuit à Orlando pour m'élever loin de son passé.

Quoi qu'il en soit je me tenais assise dans un avion pour me rendre chez Philippe, mon père biologique qui avait gracieusement accepté de me prendre sous sa tutelle.

**« Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceinture nous allons entamer la descente en direction de Port Angeles. Nous espérons que vous avez effectué un agréable voyage et vous recommandons de sortir couvert, la température extérieure étant de 12 degrés. Bonne fin de journée. »**

Je soupirais, en plus de devoir emménager à l'autre bout du pays il avait fallut que ce soit dans l'endroit le plus froid et pluvieux qu'il existait. C'était bien ma veine. Philippe était sensé m'attendre à l'aéroport, puis nous irions chez lui. C'est à dire dans un petit village paumé appelé la ''réserve Quileute'', drôle de nom si vous voulez mon avis ! Ça allait tellement me changer d'Orlando, enfin au moins il y avait une petite ville pas trop loin appelée Forks, je pourrais certainement y faire un tour de temps en temps ?

**« Kim ? C'est bien toi ? »**

Je m'approchais de l'homme qui tenait entre ses mains une feuille avec mon nom marqué dessus. Ce qui me surprit au premier abord c'est que l'homme était jeune, je ne veux pas dire que je m'attendais à un vieux de soixante ans, mais Philippe semblait plus proche des quarante que de la soixantaine ! Il était assez grand, enfin comparé à mon mètre soixante-cinq. Je dirais qu'il devait mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt cinq environ, il avait la peau mate alors que la mienne était seulement hâlée, il ne semblait pas à l'aise dans sa chemise (qu'il avait du mettre pour l'occasion si vous voulez mon avis) et se trémoussait d'impatiente.

Il avait un certain charme, sa grande taille et son look .. Je me disais qu'à défaut d'être un père ce pourrait devenir un très bon ami. Ce serait un peu comme le très grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu en quelque sorte, enfin je ne tirais pas de plan sur la comète comme on dit, mais je m'amusais à penser aux chamailleries que nous pourrions avoir et aux soirée que nous ferions peut être un jour et j'appréciais plus le fait qu'il soit un peu plus jeune que le cinquantenaire que je m'étais imaginée !

Je ne devais pas non plus ressembler à l'image qu'il s'était certainement faite de moi. Je mesurais un petit mètre soixante-cinq, de long cheveux brun cascadaient dans mon dos. J'ai toujours aimé mes cheveux chez moi, pas trop fin ni trop épais juste ce qu'il faut pour avoir un peu de volume, une ondulation naturelle qui les rendaient léger. Un teint hâlé hérité de mon géniteur apparemment.

Sinon je restais dans les stéréotype, des yeux noisette qu'aucune trace de maquillage ne venait agrandir, un nez en trompette et une bouche en cœur héritée de ma mère. J'étais assez fine malgré le fait que je ne fasse rien pour le rester, tout ça grâce à un métabolisme super rapide. Juste ce qu'il faut là où il le faut mais rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire.

Et vestimentairement je dirais que c'est un parfait reflet de mon état d'esprit. Alors depuis la mort de maman et de Benoit je portais les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main le matin c'est à dire : jeans/tee-shirt agrémenté d'une veste trop grande si il faisait trop froid pour rester en simple tee shirt.

Je me collais un sourire, que j'espérais convainquant, sur le visage.

**« Exact, et tu dois être Philippe ? »** demandais-je poliment

Je le vis tressaillir lorsque je prononçais sont prénom.

**« Allons, tu peux m'appeler _Papa_ tu sais ! »** m'informa t-il durement

**« Euh, uh uh ouais bien sur pardon. »**

Je fus un peu refroidie par son ton, il sembla s'en rendre compte et m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de m'accompagner chercher mes valises.

Le trajet en voiture se passa dans le silence le plus total. Philippe semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et moi j'observais attentivement le paysage, en essayant de m'imaginer vivre ici. En fait mis à part la pluie je trouvais le dépaysement plutôt sympa.

Nous passâmes par Forks et je pus voir la fameuse ''ville'', je la trouvais plutôt mignonne bien qu'elle ressemblait plus à un agglutinement de petit magasins essayant de faire sa croûte. Mais ça me faisait penser à nos vacances au ski, les chalet en bois, le mini centre. Oui il y avait comme un air de vacances ici, sauf que je venais pour y vivre et que ni Benoit ni maman ne m'emmèneront plus jamais en vacances.

Je retenais mes larmes à cette constatation et me reconcentrais sur ce qu'il se passait dehors. Nous avions quitté Forks à présent et seul les arbres semblait exister ici. Ils étaient immenses, vraiment, je n'avais jamais vu de si grand arbres, ils captaient toute la lumière si bien qu'on se croirait à la tombée de la nuit alors qu'il n'était que trois heures de l'après midi !

Enfin nous débouchâmes sur ''la réserve Quileute''. Je tombais immédiatement sous le charme de cet endroit ! Les petites maisons en bois, les grigri flottant au vent sous les porches, l'impression de ''cocon'' était celle qui prédominait, on avait l'impression qu'ici tout le monde connaissait tout le monde depuis maintes génération et qu'une sorte de lien unissait tous les habitants, ma théorie se confirma d'ailleurs lorsqu'une femme, qui secouait ses tapis par une fenêtre, nous salua de la main, ainsi qu'un vieil homme fumant une pipe sur un rocking-chair. Philippe leurs répondit en klaxonnant joyeusement.

Je me demandais pourquoi maman avait-elle voulut fuir cet endroit ? Bien sur je n'aurais certainement jamais la réponse à ma question. Il me semblait pourtant si paisible, personnellement j'étais déjà sous le charme !

Nous nous enfonçâmes plus loin dans le village avant d'atteindre ce qui ressemblait au quartier le plus pauvre de la réserve. J'étais étonnée de comprendre que Philippe habitait ici ! D'ailleurs celui-ci me regardait jaugeant ma réaction.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant une maison qui manquait visiblement d'entretien, le carré de pelouse devant la façade était jauni par le manque d'eau, et l'herbe aurait bien méritée d'être coupée. Les façades auraient eu besoins d'être repeintes, ainsi que la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait pas de volets aux fenêtres, mais des grilles. Et il semblait aussi que le toit avait un trou à peine moins gros que moi.

**« Désolé ce n'est peut être pas ce que tu espérais .. Mais j'ai peu de moyens. »** me dit-il

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! »**

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne m'étais certainement pas imaginée _ça_ mais à la fois je ne pouvais le juger alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Même si je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que l'argent qu'il touchait pour ma garde devait sacrément lui être utile.

**« Viens, je vais te montrer la maison et .. ta chambre, elle n'est pas très grande mais .. Si tu veux on pourra aller en ville faire des achats pour la décorer un peu ? »**

**« Bien sur, merci c'est gentil. »**

Je le suivis alors à l'intérieur, nous entrâmes directement dans le salon/cuisine. Il y avait un canapé qui semblait en fin de vie mis face à une petite télé. La table basse était la seule table que je vis. Le coin cuisine était .. Je ne saurais pas trop le décrire mais disons que c'était plus une plaque chauffante et un lavabo qu'un coin cuisine. La vaisselle était rangée dans des placards muraux, un vieux frigo était le seul équipement électroménager de la pièce.

Un petit couloir menait à trois pièces, au bout c'était la salle de bain, ici aussi c'était rustique, un wc et un lavabo ce n'était pas très grand mais à ma grande surprise il y avait une baignoire contre le mur au lieu de la cabine de douche à laquelle je m'attendais.

Pour finir la porte de droite était sa chambre, dans laquelle je n'entrais pas, et à gauche la mienne. Ou plutôt mon placard. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre et la pièce devait faire 5m² à tout casser. Un matelas une place posé sur des palettes en bois prenait pratiquement toute la place et un portant le reste. Je devinais que ce serait mon ''armoire'', mes deux valises tenaient à peine dans la pièce et bouchaient totalement le passage alors qu'elles n'étaient même pas ouvertes.

Je déchantais vite lorsque je compris que je devrais vivre ici, j'étais loin d'être une fille superficielle et matérielle mais .. Tout dans cette maison me donnait l'impression d'abandon et de vétusté. Autant j'étais tombée sous le charme de la réserve autant j'avais envie de m'enfuir en courant de ma ''nouvelle maison''. Mais où pourrais-je bien aller ? Je ne connaissais rien ni personne ici.

Maman où es tu ? Comment ais-je pus te tuer ? Et me tuer en même temps ? Je ne sais pas comment vivre _sans toi_ et _ici_ ..

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas perdu en route ! Je sais que pour le moment ce n'est pas trop trop intéressant mais il fallait bien poser les bases avant que l'histoire commence véritablement ! :)

D'ailleurs à quelle rythme voulez vous que je poste mes chapitres ? Un par semaine, deux par semaine ? Dites moi tout !


	2. Chapitre 2

Coucou !

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre !

**Après qu'une lectrice ait décidé de ne pas continuer à suivre mon histoire à cause des scènes d'abus que j'ai écrit, je tiens donc à préciser que si j'ai choisit d'aborder ce sujet c'est parce que j'ai moi même été victime d'abus et je pense qu'il est important de ne pas ignorer la cruauté dont l'homme es capable, et je veux en même temps donner ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon d'espoir à toute celle ou ceux qui comme moi doivent, ou on dû, faire face à ces situations. Pour leur dire qu'on peut s'en sortir malgré tout.**

**Mais je respecterais toutes celles ou ceux qui ne désireront pas me lire.**

**Seulement c'est important pour moi.**

Maintenant je tiens à répondre aux reviews car j'adore que vous m'en laissiez donc je prend le temps de tous vous répondre, et comme ça .. Vous existerez un peu dans mon histoire aussi !

**Lune :** Je suis désolé si tu ne veux pas suivre ma fiction à cause des scènes d'abus, et je te comprend parfaitement, c'est pour ça que j'ai fait une petite mise au point pour qu'on ne croit pas que j'écrive ces passages avec délectation.

**ces85 :** Je suis contente que tu ai aimé ce premier chapitre, et je vais faire un maximum pour poster deux chapitres par semaine alors ! Merci pour ta review !

Un grand merci aussi à **christou57** et à** vicky02121998** d'avoir mis ma fiction dans leurs favoris !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Tu n'as qu'à ranger tes affaires et ensuite rejoins moi dans le salon ! » **me dit Philippe

**« D'accord. »**

Je ne pensais pas que déballer ''toutes mes affaires'' me prendrais beaucoup de temps sachant que je n'avais que deux valises. Le reste de mes affaires étaient restées à Orlando dans notre maison, ou plutôt _ma_ maison puisque j'avais hérité de tous les bien de maman et Benoit étant leur seule famille.

J'avais donc reçu la maison et quelques économies de mes parents même si les trois quarts étaient sur un compte bloqué jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Mes parents n'avaient pas beaucoup d'économies et j'avais du régler tous les frais d'hospitalisation, de voyage pour venir ici ainsi que des droits de succession, il ne restait donc pas grand chose. J'avais aussi sur mon compte courant mes propres économies faites sur mon argent de poche.

Je pris quand même une heure pour réussir à trouver une place à chacune des choses que j'avais rapportées, c'est à dire quelques photos, mon réveil, mes vêtements et des chaussures spécialement utiles pour ici. J'avais aussi rapporté des affaires de cours pour la rentrée prochaine, nous avions beau être mis juillet je ne voulais pas avoir à déranger Philippe avec ça, et j'avais apparemment eu raison ..

Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'aller au salon. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, je supposais qu'il voudrait apprendre à me connaître, du moins c'est ce que je voulais faire de mon coté, nous étions quand même deux étrangers l'un pour l'autre .. Il m'attendait assis dans le canapé, je pris place à coté de lui comme il n'y avait pas d'autre endroit où m'asseoir à part au sol, ce à quoi je ne tenais pas.

**« Alors tu as réussis à ranger toutes tes affaires dans ta chambre ? »** me demanda t-il affablement

**« Oui oui ! »**

Je n'étais pas la plus à l'aise avec les inconnus, alors je l'étais encore moins avec Philippe mon ''père''.

**« J'espère que tu te plaira ici, c'est certainement différent de là où tu habitais avant mais .. C'est tout ce que j'ai à proposer. »**

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est très bien ! » **mentis-je

Je ne voulais pas le froisser alors que je venais tout juste d'emménager ici.

**« Si tu veux je pourrais m'occuper des tâches ménagères ? »** proposais-je

J'aperçus une étincelle dans son regard mais ne parvint pas à l'identifier.

**« Je vais aussi essayer de trouver un petit boulot après les cours comme ça je participerais aux dépenses. »** continuais-je

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on verra en temps voulu ! »** m'assura t-il

Bon. Dans ce cas j'allais devoir trouver une occupation pour les six semaines de vacances restantes. Je me demandais si Philippe me prêterais sa voiture ou si j'allais devoir faire tous mes déplacements à pied ? Peut être que je pourrais utiliser un vélo ? Car même si cette réserve n'était pas très grande la maison de Philippe m'avait eu l'air très éloignée du centre des activités.

Philippe me demanda si je voulais regarder un programme particulier à la télé mais je déclinais l'offre en me remettant le nez dans un livre que j'avais acheté à l'aéroport d'Orlando. Une histoire bien ficelée d'une enquête policière et d'un meurtrier en série. Je restais tout de même assise avec Philippe pour qu'il ne pense pas que je le fuyais ou que je ne voulais pas passer de temps avec lui. D'ailleurs il sembla satisfait que je ne dérange pas ses petites habitudes, car apparemment il avait allumé la télé pile poil au moment où un match de foot commençais !

Au bout d'un moment il alla se servir une bière, puis une deuxième. Il était vraiment pris dans son match, grognant lorsque son équipe manquait un but ou faisait une faute et criant à moitié lorsqu'elle marqua son unique but. Il me jetait de temps en temps des regards s'assurant que je n'étais pas trop horrifiée par son attitude mais j'en avais vu d'autre, Benoit était aussi un fan de foot alors j'avais souvent le droit aux ''soirées match'' !

Une fois qu'il fut finit Philippe me proposa de faire des pâtes bolognaise, j'allais donc l'aider même si il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire à part faire chauffer de l'eau pour les pâtes et ensuite la sauce toute prête. Entre temps Philippe avait englouti deux autres bières, je commençais à me demander si c'était ma présence qui le rendait nerveux et donc qu'il buvait ou alors si c'était dans ses habitudes de boire autant ?

Nous nous mîmes à table, ou plutôt sur la table basse. Celle-ci était bien remplie entre nos deux assiettes, la casserole de pâtes et le pichet d'eau ainsi que nos deux verres. Le repas se passait plutôt bien, aucun de nous deux ne parlait mais c'était surtout parce que Philippe regardait les infos et avait l'air très concentré dessus et que je n'osais le déranger, de plus je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, même si j'aurais pu le questionner sur les distractions que proposait la réserver, je n'osais pas le déranger.

Malencontreusement je renversais mon verre en reposant le pichet d'eau après nous avoir servis tous les deux, même si Philippe avait pris une autre bière à coté de lui. Sans pouvoir le rattraper je le vis s'écraser au sol renversant de l'eau partout et répandant des morceaux de verre dans toute la pièce. Un « **oh ! »** m'échappa. C'est alors que tout dérapa.

Se levant d'un bon Philippe explosa.

**« Non mais tu ne peux pas faire un peu attention espèce d'incapable ?! » **cria t-il

**« Pardon ? Non mais ça ne va pas ?! Ce n'est qu'un verre ! Je vais nettoyer ! Pas la peine de se mettre dans tout tes états et de me parler comme ça ! »**

Comment osait-il me parler comme ça alors qu'il ne me connaissait même pas ?! Si c'était pour son verre qu'il s'inquiétait je lui en rachèterais un autre pas la peine de monter sur ses grands chevaux ! Je vis que ma réponse l'avait encore plus énervé, d'ailleurs à ce moment là je vis ce que je n'avais su identifier toute cette journée, dans ses yeux il y avait de la rage, une profonde et immense rage et j'eus l'impression qu'elle m'était toute droite désignée.

**« Tu vas voir si toi tu peux me parler comme ça petite pute .. »**

Son ton était sec et froid, j'en eus des frissons rien qu'au ton de sa voix alors quand mon cerveau capta enfin ce qu'il avait dit j'essayais de m'enfuir dans ma chambre en priant pour qu'il y ait un verrou sur ma porte, ce dont je doutais maintenant fortement.

Malheureusement il m'attrapa par la cheville, me coupant dans ma tentative de fuite. Je m'écroulais au sol et lui me dominait de sa toute sa taille. Me voir ainsi à ses pied sembla lui plaire plus que je n'aurais voulu.

**« Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières moi, si personne ne l'a encore fait ! Tu vas comprendre ce qu'est le respect .. »**

J'essayais de me relever pour qu'il ne puisse me dominer comme il le faisait mais son poing entra en collision avec ma mâchoire me renvoyant directement au sol complètement sonnée. Il ne ménageait pas sa force, je sentais du sang couler de ma bouche même si les sensations ne m'étaient pas encore revenues ce qui signifiait qu'il avait certainement fait pas mal de dégâts.

Les petites blessures font toujours immédiatement mal alors que lorsque ça devient plus grave c'est comme si le corps essaye de se protéger un maximum de temps de la douleur en empêchant l'information d'arriver trop vite au cerveau.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir lorsque les sensations me revinrent et qu'une douleur lancinante s'installait dans le coté droit de mon visage. Philippe sembla trouver amusant que j'eus mal car son rire sadique résonna dans la pièce. Non satisfait de me voir blessée, à terre et sans défense il commença à m'assener des coups de pieds dans l'estomac.

J'essayais de me protéger avec mes mains mais il visa mes côtes à découvert et je rattrapais vite mon erreur. Je ne pourrais encaisser des côtes cassées alors je revoyais mes priorités de défense. J'attendis qu'il en finisse avec moi.

Un coup, deux coups, trois coups, quatre coups, cinq coups, six coups.

Enfin la torture s'arrêta. Je restais prostrée dans le salon, je sentais que des morceaux de verres s'étaient incrustés dans mon bras gauche et sur ma joue sur lesquels je reposais. Je n'étais que douleur, je ne sentais aucune partie de mon corps qui ne soit pas meurtrie mais chaque muscle, chaque nerf, chaque parcelle de peau qui avait du subir l'assaut de Philippe pulsait au rythme des vagues de douleur qui m'envahissaient. J'aurais préféré m'évanouir pour ne plus avoir à ressentir ça, mais le néant protecteur ne se décidait pas à venir me laissant dans une trop grande conscience de moi même.

Je dus m'endormir à même le sol sans m'en rendre compte car je fus soudain réveillée par un verre d'eau froide renversé sur mon visage. L'eau froide me fit du bien mais réveilla aussi mes douleurs, elles n'avaient pas diminuée avec la nuit au contraire, je pouvais à peine bouger.

**« Bouge tes fesses d'ici je ne veux pas avoir à contempler ta sale face toute la journée ! »**

Je retenais une réplique cinglante de peur de prendre encore d'autres coups et essayais en vain de me relever. Une horrible douleur me transperça le ventre me pliant en deux, je gémis. Je ne pouvais pas bouger tant j'avais mal. Philippe remarqua ma tentative et ria, apparemment fier de lui.

Je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus ici, il fallait absolument que j'arrive à atteindre ma chambre pour me soustraire au regard satisfait de Philippe. Je ne supporterais pas de le voir se réjouir de ma douleur et se féliciter pour ce qu'il m'avait infligé hier soir.

C'est en rampant que je réussis à rejoindre ma chambre. Ce qui le fit beaucoup rire aussi.

J'arrivais sans trop de mal à me hisser sur mon lit. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je restais prostrée dans celui ci à attendre que la douleur passe et me laisse enfin me relever mais plusieurs jours durent passer. Lorsque j'arrivais enfin à me lever il faisait jour, et je mourrais littéralement de faim et de soif. Je ne savais pas si Philippe était à la maison, je ne savais même pas si il avait un travail ou pas mais j'espérais ne pas avoir à le croiser.

Miraculeusement il était absent lorsque je sortis de ma chambre. Je marchais lentement jusqu'à la cuisine, de peur de réveiller mes douleurs et de me retrouver une fois de plus pliée en deux au milieux du salon mais rien ne vint. Je me précipitais sur le lavabo et bu directement au robinet tellement la soif me tenaillait.

Ça allait déjà un peu mieux lorsque j'eus étanché ma soif. Je cherchais quelque chose à manger dans le frigo mais celui-ci était vide, ce qui expliquait certainement l'absence de Philippe. Tant pis je me contenterais du pain de mie qui traînait dans le placard, même si la date de péremption devait être dépassée le pain était encore bon. J'en mangeais trois tranches avant de décider d'aller prendre une douche.

Je prenais des affaires et tout le nécessaire dans ma chambre avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour ne pas avoir à sortir en serviette. Dans la salle de bain je ne pus m'empêcher de constater les dégâts sur mon corps. J'avais un hématome d'une belle couleur violette sur tout le coté droit de ma mâchoire et le bout de verre que j'avais senti dans ma joue gauche avait laissé une croûte en croissant de lune longue d'un centimètre sur ma joue gauche.

J'avais aussi plusieurs hématomes de couleurs différentes un peu partout sur le ventre et mes bras, lesquels, ayant servis de rempart contre les pieds de Philippe, avaient encaissé le plus gros des chocs. Ce n'était pas beau à voir, vraiment pas, je ressemblais à une fille qu'on avait passé à tabac.

Je haïssais Philippe pour avoir osé m'infliger ça, une rage aussi pur que la sienne coulait dans mes veines. Comment, celui qui voulait que j'appelle _papa_, pouvait-il me faire du mal ainsi ?

_Est ce pour ça que tu es partie maman ? Pour ça que tu ne m'as jamais parlé de lui, pour ça que je ne connaissais rien de lui, pas même son nom ? Est ce à cause de lui que tu as fuit ta vie d'enfance ? _

Je comprenais pourquoi elle avait fuit lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte, je comprenais son désir de me protéger de lui mais pourquoi ne pas avoir pris de disposition pour me protéger quoi qu'il arrive ? Je devrais passer au moins un an sous sa tutelle, un an ! Je ne voyais pas comment j'allais pouvoir survivre un an dans ces conditions ! Mais avais-je d'autres options ? Pouvais-je appeler à l'aide ? Non. Je ne connaissais personne mais lui si, tout le monde certainement. Savaient-ils quel genre d'homme Philippe était ? Gardait-il la façade de l'homme sympathique et bienveillant devant ses _amis _? Ou pire encore étaient-ils de mèche avec lui ? Je veux dire par là est ce que tous les gens d'ici avaient le même comportement ? Avais-je atterrie dans un endroit où les hommes font la loi et battent les femmes ?

Cette idée me glaça le sang, et si c'était ''l'éducation'' des gens d'ici, traiter les femmes comme des objets qui se doivent d'être obéissante et serviable ou sinon leurs donner une bonne raclée, élevaient ils les hommes au statut de roi ? Je ne savais que penser, cette femme qui secouait ses tapis à sa fenêtre lorsque nous étions arrivés ne semblait pas malheureuse, ni avoir peur de Philippe, elle ne ressemblait pas non plus à une femme battue. Quoi que si son ''éducation'' avait été faite dès sa plus tendre enfance la situation pourrait lui paraître normale.

Je continuais de ruminer mes pensées en prenant ma douche. Je devrais m'en assurer par moi même, il fallait que j'aille voir comment se comportaient les autres habitants de la réserve avant de pouvoir affirmer quoi que ce soit. Mais Philippe me laissera t-il sortir ? Sans lui ? Je n'en savais rien.

Soudain je pris conscience de tout ce qu'impliquait son comportement. Il allait sans doute essayer de me façonner à son idéal, et me faire du mal si je ne faisais pas comme il l'aurait voulu, il me savait de toute manière coincée, je n'avais pas de voiture pour partir, et de toute manière je n'avais pas d'argent à disposition.

Il y a quelques jours il était entré dans ma chambre alors que je me remettais toujours de sa raclée, appelons un chat un chat n'est ce pas. Il avait fouillé dans mes affaires sans que je ne puisse rien faire et m'avait pris mon portable, mon porte feuille contenant mes papiers, ma carte bleu et le peu de liquide que j'avais. Je n'avais pas réagit pour ces derniers mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à prendre mes photos de maman et Benoit et mes livres j'avais résisté, crié, et avait reçu encore un coup dans la figure. J'avais pleuré des heures durant après son incursion dans ma chambre.

Il était clair qu'il cherchait à me priver de tout souvenirs de ma vie d'avant et avec mes papier et mon argent de me priver de ma liberté. Comme s'il pensait pouvoir me contrôler. Mais je n'avais rien à perdre, pas même ma vie. Je préférais encore mourir plutôt que de me soumettre à _lui_.

Je l'entendis rentrer lorsque je sortis de ma douche, je m'habillais en vitesse ne voulant pas qu'il trouve une excuse pour encore lever la main sur moi car il était clair à présent que ce n'était pas du à son penchant pour la boisson mais plutôt un trait de son caractère profond. Je soufflais un grand coup et sortis de la salle de bain. Je portais un jean et un haut qui couvrait tous mes hématomes sauf ceux que j'avais au visage.

**« Tu es enfin sortie de ton placard ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Quatre jours sans bouger je commençais à me demander si je n'y étais pas allé un peu trop fort ! »**

Je ne répondis rien, il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière, autant ne pas déclencher les hostilités pour si peux.

**« T'as faim ? » **me demanda t-il sèchement

**« Un peu. »**

Je restais prudente, je ne voulais pas montrer de faiblesse devant lui et en même temps je me méfiais de ses élans de ''gentillesse''.

**« Si tu veux manger tu devras travailler pour acheter ta nourriture. »** continua t-il

**« Pardon ? »**

**« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te nourrir gratuitement ?! »**

**« Tu veux pas que je paye pour mon placard pendant que tu y es ! Et la pension que tu touches grâce à moi tu en fais quoi hein ?! »**

Je le vis se crisper sous la colère puis son rire fusa dans la pièce me faisant sursauter.

**« Je dois reconnaître que tu tiens ça de ton père, tu as du caractère, vraiment dommage que je ne puisse te garder pour moi .. »** il semblait vraiment triste maintenant

Je n'arrivais pas à suivre ses sautes d'humeur et je ne comprenais pas la moitié de ce qu'il racontait.

**« Tu n'es pas mon père, tu n'es .. »**

Mais il continua de parler tout seul comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu, trop absorbé dans ses pensées.

**« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu auras l'accès à ma chambre pour travailler. J'ai tout prévu. Mais c'est du tel gâchis .. »**

Il sembla soudain se rappeler que j'étais à coté de lui car lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi la colère avait repris place dans ses yeux. Prenait-il de la drogue pour être aussi lunatique ?

**« Dommage que tu ne puisses pas être ma pute personnelle, mais tant pis je profiterais quand même de _ça_ puisque tu devra payer ton ardoise. Ne crois pas que tout ici soit gratuit, tu payera ta nourriture, ta chambre et tout ce dont tu auras besoin. Mais comme je suis quelqu'un de bien je te ferais crédit et tu me remboursera petit à petit. »**

**« Pardon mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ?! Tu crois que je vais faire ta bonniche sans rien dire ? »**

**« Oh non, au contraire j'espère vraiment que tu vas garder ton esprit de rébellion, même si il finira par être anéantis comme tous tes autres traits de caractère, mais au moins ça me laissera le temps de m'amuser un peu .. »**

Lorsque je compris qu'il avait vraiment l'intention de faire de moi une prostituée, _sa_ prostituée, et que ce n'était pas qu'une façon de parler j'explosais.

**« Mais bordel c'est quoi ton problème ! T'as complètement perdu la tête c'est pas possible ! Faut te faire soigner ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais me prostituer pour _toi _?! Va te faire foutre ! T'es qu'un obsédé dérangé, sale pédophile ! Je me casse d'ici pas question que je reste une minute de plus ! »** criais je à mon tour

**« Oooh non tu ne vas nul part .. »**

Et avant que je puisse faire un seul mouvement il m'attrapa par un bras et me colla contre lui en me ceinturant de façon à ce que je ne puisse plus faire un seul geste. Je me débattis mais j'étais impuissante face à sa force. Je criais alors en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende et vienne à mon secours et il du s'en rendre compte car il me dit :

**« Tu peux crier tant que tu veux personne ne viendra. »**

Pas personne ne _t'entendra_ mais personne ne _viendra_ qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Pourrait-on m'entendre mais me laisser consciemment ici sans m'aider ou alors personne ne viendra parce que la maison était trop reculée pour que quiconque m'entende ? Ça me ramena à repenser à ma théorie selon laquelle c'était de coutume de battre les femme ici. Mais ma théorie tombait à l'eau puisque maintenant je savais _vraiment_ ce que Philippe avait l'intention de faire de moi. C'est à dire sa pute.

Pas persuadée que quelqu'un viendrait je continuais tout de même à crier alors qu'il m'emmenait dans sa chambre. Je n'étais pas rentrée lorsque j'étais arrivée, n'ayant pas osé. C'était certainement la pièce la mieux entretenu de toute la maison ! Ce qui m'étonna au premier abord puis je me souvins la destinée de celle ci et je ne fus plus si surprise.

Un grand lit double à barreaux trônait au milieux de la pièce, des commodes faisaient tout le contour de la chambre sauf sous la fenêtre, certainement pour laisser un accès. Je préférais ne pas penser à ce que détenaient les commodes mais un si grand nombre me semblait un peu trop pour les seuls vêtements de Philippe.

Il y avait aussi quelques lampes posée sur les commode, le tout était indéniablement de très bon goût mais je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner devant cette pièce. Car même si je n'allais pas me laisser faire et me battre jusqu'au bout je n'imaginais que trop bien ce qu'elle allait signifier pour moi.

Elle serait ma perte, ma _mort_.

* * *

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! J'espère que vous continuez toujours de me lire !

Alors j'ai décidé de poster deux chapitres par semaine, un le lundi et l'autre le vendredi mais vu que nous sommes le 1er Janvier j'ai décidé de faire une petite exception et de vous le donner tout de suite !

Voilà n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis parce que je sais que vous êtes beaucoup plus nombreux à me lire qu'à me laisser des commentaire (et oui vous ne m'aurez pas mouahaha) :)

A lundi pour la suite !


	3. Chapitre 3

Coucou à tous !

Bon alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser, et oui je suis nulle, j'ai oublié de vous souhaiter à tous une BONNE ANNEE 2014 ! J'étais tellement pressée de publier le deuxième chapitre que j'en ai oublié le plus important ! Mais bon voilà qui me rattrape !

Je dois avouer que j'ai été un peu déçu car je n'ai eu qu'une seule review pour le chapitre précédent .. Mais un grand merci à toi petiteclochette !

**petiteclochette :** Merci beaucoup j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre là ! Et Bonne Année à toi aussi !

De plus merci à **renesmeecarlyecullen** d'avoir ajouté ma fiction dans ses favoris !

* * *

Je venais de passé une des pires nuit de mon existence.

Après m'avoir emmenée dans sa chambre, Philippe avait sortit d'une des commodes des cordes. Si j'avais était intriguée par celle-ci en me demandant comment il allait me faire taire avec des simples corde j'avais vite compris.

Une fois de plus il avait joué sur sa supériorité musculaire pour me clouer au sol le temps de me ficeler les mains derrière le dos comme des menottes puis faisant de même avec mes chevilles. Il m'avait aussi fourré une grosse balle rouge en plastique, rattachée à deux lanière comme pour un collier de chien, dans la bouche et l'avait attachée derrière ma tête, avec ce machin je ne pouvais plus parler, encore moins crier.

Il m'avait alors laissée trois minutes par terre le temps d'aller chercher le matelas qui était dans ma ''chambre'' et de le ramener dans celle-ci.

**« Tu dormira avec moi, comme ça je pourrais toujours te surveiller. »**

Avait-il répondu face à mon regard interrogateur. Le matelas avait donc trouvé sa place au pied du lit. J'avais ensuite étais jetée dessus sans ménagement et je mordis dans la balle pour étouffer un gémissement, j'avais toujours mal là où il m'avait frappée. Il ne remarqua rien et je m'en félicitais. Il prit alors une troisième corde et relia mes chevilles à mes poignets, j'avais beau être souple la position était extrêmement désagréable et elle ne tarderait pas à devenir douloureuse si je restais trop longtemps ainsi.

Mais bizarrement je doutais à ce qu'on me détache rapidement.

Pour en rajouter à mon humiliation Philippe sortit un appareil photo et me prit en photo. Devant mon air outré il crut bon de m'informer qu'il allait prendre plusieurs clichés de ma ''formation'' pour mes futurs clients. J'aurais préféré qu'il me batte encore plutôt qu'il prenne plaisir à m'humilier dans la perspective de me violer prochainement.

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Il y a quelques semaines j'avais finit ma classe de première avec brio. J'étais enfin en vacances et je faisais mes plans pour cet été projetant de partir à la plage pour bronzer un peu avant notre voyage prévu aux Îles Canaries pour le mois de Juillet. J'avais de même récolté de bonnes notes pour mes premières épreuves du bac, ce que maman et Benoit m'avaient emmenés fêter au restaurant, puis j'étais sortie à une fête avec ma meilleure amie et mon copain. Ma rupture avec celui-ci m'avait conduite à me perdre sur la route en pleine nuit forçant mes parents à venir me chercher, ici nous avions eu un accident qui les tua tout deux me laissant orpheline.

Je me trouvais donc catapultée chez un inconnu à l'autre bout du pays qui se trouvait en fait être un pervers sexuelle qui avait tout planifié pour pouvoir vendre sexuellement sa fille afin de se faire de l'argent.

Adieu mes rêves de voyage, adieu ma vie jusqu'ici insouciante et surprotégée, adieu maman, adieu Benoit, adieu tout court.

C'est en ruminant ces sombres pensées que j'avais passé la nuit, attachée et rabaissée, délaissée comme une chose vulgaire au pied d'un lit sur lequel était venu se coucher Philippe après avoir vérifié que ses liens ne s'étaient pas défaits. J'avais aussi eu le temps de remarquer que la chambre comportait une fenêtre, cependant les barreaux empêchaient toute idée d'évasion.

La douleur s'accentua d'heures en heures au fur et à mesure que mes muscles se tétanisaient et que des crampes crispaient la moindre partie de mon corps. Oui, définitivement j'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe et me laisse ensuite récupérer dans ma chambre loin de son regard scrutateur. J'aurais pu supporter ses coups en sachant qu'il y aurait une fin, en sachant qu'ils tomberaient en nombre limité. Ça j'aurais pu y faire face mais _là_ .. Je ne savais pas quand j'allais être détachée, je ne savais pas quand Philippe se lèverait et s'il me détacherait immédiatement, je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui passait, j'avais l'impression que des heures entières avaient passées mais encore lorsqu'il faisait jour j'avais réussis à me repérer grâce au soleil mais maintenant ..

En plus la balle dans ma bouche m'empêchait de déglutir et d'avaler ma salive ce qui fait que les premières heures je n'avais pu faire autrement que de baver puis ma bouche s'était asséchée. Ma mâchoire était ouverte au maximum ce qui me faisait également souffrir. Mais il fallait que j'arrête de penser à mes douleurs car plus on y pense plus elles sont présentes.

Je finis cependant par tomber dans une phase de mi-sommeil mi-éveil jusqu'au premières lueurs du jour.

C'est Philippe qui me tira entièrement de mon semi sommeil lorsqu'il se réveilla . La première chose qu'il fit fut de regarder au pied de son lit son _toutou_ qui attendait sagement d'être détaché. D'ailleurs le fait qu'il se mit à me caresser les cheveux confirma mes pensées. Je crus un instant qu'il allait me laisser comme ça encore mais il du avoir pitié de moi car il se leva en soufflant et vint me détacher.

Bizarrement ses gestes furent lents et mesurés, presque doux.

**« Crois moi ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi de te voir dans ces états, mais tu dois comprendre qui es le maître .. »**

Oui il semblait déçu, comme un gosse qui n'a pas le jouet qu'il avait tant espéré pour Noël.

**« Mais une fois que tu aura compris ça ira mieux ! »** tenta t-il de se rasséréner

Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir à chaque centimètre de mou qu'il donnait pour me détacher. Je crois qu'on ne peux imaginer pire torture que de rester presque vingt quatre heure attaché ainsi. Lorsque je fus totalement libérée de mes cordes il m'enleva la balle dans ma bouche en caressant du bout des doigts mes bleu sur ma mâchoire. Je me reculais machinalement face à son touché et il sembla mal le prendre.

Peut être croyait-il que je serais devenu un petit toutou obéissant comme il l'aurait souhaité mais ce n'était pas le cas ! Il soupira avant de se lever et de me tendre un main pour m'y aider. Je refusais sa main et tenter de me lever seule. Seulement je ne réussis qu'à m'écrouler. Agacé par mon comportement il me laissa sur mon lit et partit non sans avoir fermé la porte à clef. Bien, je n'avais donc aucune chance d'évasion. Mais un jour il finira bien par baisser sa garde, et alors je partirais.

J'avais pris ma décision cette nuit. Peut importe si je devais faire la manche toute ma vie, peut importe que je doive faire des kilomètres à pied je dès que j'en aurais l'occasion je partirais.

Lorsqu'il revint me voir je n'avais pas bougé d'un cil. Il tenait un plateau avec un chocolat chaud, du jus d'orange et des tartines de pain beurrée. Je fus surprise de son attention, cependant lorsqu'on y réfléchissait cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas avalé quelque chose et j'aurais risqué de m'évanouir à tout moment.

**« Si je te donne à manger tu seras gentille aujourd'hui ? »** me demanda t-il plein d'espoir

J'acquiesçais, m'étant rendue compte que je mourais vraiment de faim, et de plus je n'avais vraiment pas envie de repasser une nuit comme celle-ci .. Je dois avouer que le chocolat chaud me fit le plus grand bien !

J'avais ensuite eu l'autorisation de me laver avant de rejoindre Philippe dans le salon. Tant que ce n'était pas dans la chambre ça me convenait !

**« Bon comme j'ai du travail tu vas le faire pour moi, en attendant de te trouver des clients. Comme ça tu ne démarrera pas avec une trop grosse ardoise ! Mais je te préviens si tu me désobéis ou si tu tentes quoi que ce soit tu sera punie .. »**

M'informa t-il lorsque je l'eus rejoins. Bien, ce serait toujours mieux que de satisfaire sa perversité.

C'est ainsi que toute la journée je fis le ménage de la maison, c'est à dire faire tourner des machines, récurer les toilettes, déboucher les canalisations, passer le balai, serpiller, dépoussiérer, dégraisser, faire la vaisselle, etc .. Pour nettoyer la maison de fond en comble il me fallut la journée entière et le début de soirée.

Je ne fus autorisée à manger qu'après avoir préparé pour Philippe une blanquette de veau et ne reçu qu'un morceau de pain, mais j'avais trop faim pour protester et risquer d'en être privée. J'étais exténuée après m'être activée, sous la surveillance continuelle de Philippe, toute la journée. Pas un instant je n'avais été sans surveillance.

Le soir j'allais me coucher sur mon matelas éreintée. Je m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain je dus tondre la pelouse et l'arroser, plutôt étrange si vous voulez mon avis parce que même en étant aveugle on aurait remarqué qu'il pleuvait tous les jours ici sauf exception. Même moi je l'avais vu alors que j'étais presque tout le temps enfermée dans la maison depuis mon arrivée.

Les semaines s'enchaînèrent ainsi, toute la journée je m'acharnais aux tâches que me confiait Philippe, toujours sous son intense surveillance, et allais m'effondrer la nuit sur mon matelas.

En un mois j'avais ainsi dû poncer toutes les façades de la maison puis je les avaient repeintes avec deux couches chacune. Le jardin s'ornait de jolie carré de terre destiné à accueillir un petit jardinet pour l'hiver afin de manger avec ''nos propres récoltes'', j'avais aussi dû monter sur le toit pour nettoyer les gouttières et remplacer les tuiles pourries. Puis comme il restait un peu de peinture j'avais repeint le salon qui en avait cruellement besoin.

Et durant tout ça Philippe était resté assis, sur la seule chaise longue qu'il possédait, buvant des bières pour surveiller que je cite : ''je n'abîme pas la marchandise''. Et lorsqu'il parlait de marchandise c'était autant de moi que des outils qu'il m'avait si généreusement prêtés.

Le seul changement notoire qui eu lieu durant tout ce temps fut qu'au bout de deux semaines Philippe déclara que je ne méritais pas de coucher par terre et que par conséquent maintenant je dormirais avec lui. Autant dire que sa décision n'a pas était bien accueillit et que j'ai été privée de nourriture pendant trois jours après les insultes que je lui avais balancée.

La fin du mois d'Août arriva bien plus vite que je ne l'eus imaginée.

Ça faisait maintenant un mois et demi que j'avais emménagé ici mais je ne connaissais toujours que la maison de Philippe.

Celui-ci était devenu plus coulant ces derniers temps car cela faisait quelques temps que je ne recevais plus de punitions.

Mais si je ne recevais plus de punitions c'est parce qu'il avait enfin réussit à faire de moi _sa chose_.

J'avais finie par comprendre que si je ne voulais plus souffrir ou m'évanouir parce que j'avais été privée de nourriture il suffisait que je me taise et accède au moindre de ses désir.

C'est donc ce que je m'étais appliquée à faire après qu'un soir il m'ait encore passée à tabac me forçant à rester au lit deux jours avant de pouvoir marcher. Bien sur ce soir là il avait encore trop bu et le motif de son emportement avait été que mon ventre avait grondé de faim le dérangeant alors qu'il mangeait.

Ne pouvant plus supporter vivre constamment dans l'angoisse des prochains coups que je recevrais avec une excuse bidon pour justifier l'accès de violence de Philippe je m'étais efforcée de devenir la plus irréprochable possible.

Ma technique avait tellement bien marché que j'avais perdu toute combativité, je satisfaisait les moindres caprices de Philippe sans rien dire, je me transformais en parfaite femme de maison désireuse de ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Ma technique avait tellement bien marché que Philippe avait oublié ses projets de prostitution à mon égard, d'ailleurs ça lui arrivait de m'oublier complètement me laissant enfermée toute une journée dans la pièce que j'étais sensé nettoyer en une demie heure. 

Mais je ne m'en plaignais pas, au contraire.

Comme j'acceptais sans broncher toutes les tâches qu'il me confiait les seuls moments où nous nous affrontions étaient le soir.

La nuit était le moment le plus redouté pour moi. J'essayais toujours de traîner un maximum de temps avant d'aller me coucher mais le moment fatidique arrivait toujours quoi qu'il arrive.

Le fait que je doive dormir dans le même lit que _lui_ ne portant qu'un tee shirt et un culotte lui donnait apparemment beaucoup d'envies. Il avait donc essayé d'instaurer une sorte de rituel qui consistait à ce que nous nous fassions mutuellement ''plaisir'' avant de dormir.

Bien sur j'avais résisté, hurlé, je m'étais débattue, j'avais pleuré, supplié mais ça n'avais pas marché.

Les premières fois mes réactions entraînaient des punitions comme des privations de repas, même devoir passer une autre nuit attachée comme la première ne m'avait pas fait ployer. D'ailleurs j'en avais passée deux.

Mais le fait de me voir attachée et impuissante lui avait donné des idées.

C'est ainsi que les premières nuits je me retrouvais attachée en étoile à chacun des coins du lit, j'avais d'ailleurs enfin compris l'utilité autre qu'esthétique du lit à barreaux. La torture avait alors commencé. Souvenir à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.

_Il s'approcha de moi tout fier de lui et me dit :_

_**« Maintenant tu ne peux plus rien faire. Je vais donc commencer par t'apprendre à avoir du plaisir. »**_

_Je crus que j'allais m'évanouir alors qu'il allait me toucher. Même si j'avais déjà expérimenté les préliminaires avec mon ex petit ami je ne pouvais associer ce qu'il voulait me faire à la chose volontaire et plaisant que j'avais alors vécu._

_Lorsque sa langue s'était immiscée entre mes petites lèvres je n'avais pu m'empêcher de me démener pour m'éloigner de lui mais il avait prit ça pour une réaction de plaisir alors en souriant il avait continué de plus belle en immisçant deux doigts en moi._

_Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer tout le long. Au bout de quinze minutes voyant que je ne prenais aucun plaisirs à ses attouchements il avait alors arrêté, très en colère._

_Il avait attrapé un objet dans un tiroir avant de revenir vers moi. J'avais espéré qu'il laisserait tomber mais je me faisait des illusions._

_Il enfonça alors en moi un objet rond et froid avant que celui ne se mette à fibrer, juste sur mon point sensible. La vibration était insupportable juste à cet endroit. Je savais que maintenant je serais incapable de ne pas succomber. Et lui le savait aussi._

_**« Maintenant il va aussi falloir s'occuper un peu de moi, sinon je vais me sentir mis à part ! »** rigola t-il_

_Alors il baissa son caleçon et s'enfonça dans ma bouche. Son pénis m'étouffait littéralement, pas parce qu'il était énorme, bien qu'on aurait pu le qualifié de ''bien monté'', mais parce que dans la position où j'étais attachée je ne pouvais pas suffisamment me détendre pour me permettre de respirer._

_De plus le vibromasseur qu'il avait installé me faisait monter petit à petit vers la jouissance sans que je ne puisse résister._

_Ce fut les dix minutes les plus longues de mon existence._

_Lorsque j'explosais autour du vibromasseur, ma mâchoire se crispa autour de son pénis déclenchant sa propre jouissance qu'il me forçat à avaler._

Ce soir là je lui avais tout revomis dessus. Et j'avais récolté dix coup de martinet. Oui de martinet.

Il se trouva que les commodes regorgeaient d'accessoires plus étrange les uns que les autres. Et chaque soir c'était la même chose, tant que nous n'avions pas ressenti tout les deux du plaisir il ne me laissait pas tranquille.

J'avais essayé de simuler pour couper court aux séances de torture mais il avait comprit et ma punition avait été la pire de toutes ses nouvelles inspirations. Car maintenant lorsqu'il parlait de me punir ce n'était pas en me privant de manger, ou en inventant une tâches ménagère dégradante mais en me faisant découvrir de nouvelles façon d'éprouver du ''plaisir''.

J'avais finit par comprendre qu'il fantasmait sur le monde du SM après avoir été recouverte de cire brûlante, le fait de me faire pénétrer par l'œuf vibromassant (seul chose qui arrivait à m'obliger à jouir), avoir reçu dix coup de fouet à chaque fois que je refusais de le toucher, avoir passé une demie heure sur ses genoux pour ''la fessée''.

Voilà donc la seule chose qui me sortait de l'état comateux dans lequel je me plongeais chaque jour. La peur que m'inspirait le moment du coucher. Mais même à ceci j'avais réussis à passer outre en me renfermant de plus en plus sur moi même et en ne me permettant à ne penser à rien de tout ça sous peine de perdre l'esprit.

Je devenais donc chaque jour un peu plus sa poupée, une simple enveloppe corporelle sans esprit ni parole.

Kim était belle et bien morte, il ne restait que _sa_ Kim, sans personnalité, sans désirs, sans rien.

Voilà c'est déjà finit !

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de Philippe ? Qu'est ce qu'il va arriver d'après vous ? Aller ça va vous prendre trois secondes pour me laisser votre avis, vous avez déjà pris un peu de votre temps pour me lire faite moi plaisir !


	4. Chapitre 4

Coucou !

Bon ça y est on va enfin entendre parler de Jared ! Allez souriez, maintenant ça va bouger de plus en plus pour notre petite Kim !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Vous n'imaginez pas ma joie lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais eu 8 commentaires pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça va continuer comme ça !

**Paulipopo :** alors pour te rassurer, dans ce chapitre on découvre les garçons et dans les prochains on va les découvrir un peu plus à chaque fois, je sais que l'arrivée de Jared est très attendu mais ça va se faire petit à petit ne t'inquiètes pas ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Laure :** je suis désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise, et je respecte totalement ton choix de ne pas continuer à me lire ! Merci en tout cas de ton commentaire !

**Emma :** j'ai été très touchée par ton commentaire, merci beaucoup ! Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, on en parle de moins en moins pourtant ça n'a pas disparu et il est important d'en avoir conscience !

**Guest :** oui c'est sur que Kim ne s'y attendait pas et c'est ce qui rend la chose pire encore, ne t'inquiète pas Jared arrive bientôt ! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews !

**Justine :** merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le fait que mon histoire sorte de l'ordinaire car c'est ce que je cherchais, je ne voulais pas écrire une énième histoire ''normale'', je tenais à marquer les esprits en quelque sorte ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas Jared arrive bientôt !

**Tia 63 :** oui je sais que le thème est dur, mais ce sera seulement aussi pesant que sur le début de la fiction ! Alors Philippe est le père biologique de Kim, et il compte faire d'elle une prostituée mais en la faisant travailler chez lui de sorte qu'il garde toujours le monopole sur ''sa fille'', voilà !

**Calire 92 :** Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire de tous tes compliments à part que ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

Demain c'est la rentrée.

Chose qui m'aurait certainement rendue enjouée et excitée il y a deux mois et qui maintenant me remplissait de peur.

Comment allais-je faire ? Je ne connaissais pas le lycée, ni les professeurs, je ne savais même pas où était le lycée ! Comment les autres allaient-ils se comporter à mon égard ? Savaient-ils ce que me faisait subir Philippe ? Allaient-ils me trouver bizarre ?

De plus je ne devais rien faire qui donnerait une excuse à Philippe de me punir car je sentais qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de ne pas ''coucher'' avec moi, nos séances de préliminaires le laissant de plus en plus insatisfait chaque soir.

Bref j'étais angoissée et la journée promettait d'être très longue aujourd'hui.

**« Kiiim ! »** m'appela Philippe

Délaissant le nettoyage des vitres j'allais le retrouver dans le salon où il m'attendait assis dans le sofa. Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre me contentant d'attendre pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

**« Assied toi il faut qu'on parle. »**

Je m'assis donc par terre au pied du canapé, la place qui m'était attribuée.

**« Comme tu dois savoir, demain tu vas rentrer en terminale pour ta dernière année de lycée. Il va y avoir un certain nombre de règles à respecter. D'abord je choisirais tes vêtements pour aller au lycée, le midi tu ne mangera pas au self, je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour te payer un abonnement, tu iras donc étudier à la bibliothèque. »**

Voyant que je ne protestais pas il continua.

**« Tu seras une élève modèle dans chacun de tes cours, je ne veux pas avoir de mauvais retour de la part de tes professeurs ! **Son ton était menaçant. **Je t'ai fait dispenser de sport, je ne veux pas que d'autres puissent te voir en tenue légère. Tu as interdiction de parler avec qui que ce soit, sauf si un professeur te pose directement une question liée au cours, et crois moi je le saurais si tu ne m'obéis pas ! »**

Je me demandais comment il pourrait le savoir puis je me rendis compte qu'il avait certainement un ami professeur de mèche avec lui. Peut m'importait. Je n'avais de toute manière pas l'intention de sympathiser avec qui que ce fut.

**« Et bien sur je t'emmènerai tous les matins, et je viendrais te chercher le soir à la fin de tes cours, alors ne soit pas en retard si tu ne veux pas que je m'énerve c'est compris ? »**

Je hochais la tête.

**« Bon alors tout est parfait, vas continuer ce que tu faisais et laisse moi me reposer ! »**

Je retournais donc à mes tâches ménagère. Bizarrement je n'avais plus peur en pensant à demain, maintenant que je savais que tout était réglé dans les moindres détails ne laissant pas place à l'inconnu j'étais comme rassurée. Je passais donc la matinée à faire le ménage, je dû ensuite cuisiner pour Philippe suffisamment de plats pour que demain, dans la mesure où je ne serais pas là, il ait à manger. Puis l'après midi, une fois n'es pas coutume, j'eus quartier libre ! C'était mon premier moment totalement libre que j'avais depuis que j'étais arrivée ici !

Je décidais donc d'aller chercher mes affaires de cours que j'avais ramenée d'Orlando et de tout préparer pour ne rien avoir à faire demain matin et risquer de nous mettre en retard ce qui fâcherait certainement Philippe.

Je ne pus empêcher une bouffée de nostalgie me submerger lorsque je pris mes cahiers que j'avais acheté avec maman, je me souviens qu'elle avait insisté pour le faire dès la fin des cours en disant, je cite : '' On sera tous trop occupés pendant les vacances pour y penser, on sera donc obligés d'y aller au dernier moment et après tu vas encore nous faire une crise car il n'y aura plus LE modèle que tu voulais ab-so-lu-ment. Et puis tu verras la terminale c'est important, c'est la meilleure année de tout le lycée alors il faut s'y préparer sérieusement ! .. Et puis je ne voudrais pas que ma petite fille chérie doivent avoir un cahier de texte Hello Kitty pour sa dernière année !'' avait-elle finit joyeusement.

Maman .. Tu me manques tellement. Le point positif dans les deux mois que je viens de passer c'est que je n'ai pas eu le temps de penser à toi. Mais je t'aime et jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Tu dois être tant déçu de moi aujourd'hui, j'espère que tu ne me vois pas d'où tu es.

Une larme silencieuse coula sur ma joue, surprise je la pris sur un doigt et fusillais du regard la traîtresse.

**« Kiiim ! »**

Que pouvait-il bien me vouloir encore ? J'allais voir dans le salon où il n'avait pas bougé de la journée.

**« J'ai choisis tes vêtements pour demain, vas les mettre dans la salle de bain comme ça ce sera prêt ! »**

Finalement je n'étais peut être pas la seule à stresser.

**« Reviens ici après, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. »**

Ça c'était vraiment bizarre.

Je m'inquiétais de ce que j'aurais pu faire pour le mettre de mauvaise humeur, à moins qu'il ait remarqué le fait que j'ai pleuré ? Mais je ne pense pas .. Quoi que.

C'est donc avec appréhension que je le rejoignis au salon pour la troisième fois de la journée.

**« Assis. » **m'ordonna t-il

Je m'exécutais sur mes gardes.

**« Maintenant que l'été à passé et que tu as beaucoup appris grâce à nos séances du soir tu dois savoir que je vais devoir te partager car même si jusqu'à maintenant j'ai réussis à nous faire vivre sur mes pauvres revenu je n'ai plus assez d'argents surtout que tu vas coûter extrêmement cher en carburant. »**

Affolée je ne pus m'empêcher de lui répondre.

**« Mais je pourrais y aller à pied, ça ne me dérange pas ! »**

Mon brusque changement d'attitude sembla le surprendre autant que moi.

**« Ça suffit ! Tu n'as pas le choix, _nous_ n'avons pas le choix. »**

Cette fois-ci je ne pus empêcher mes larmes de couler toute seules comme un torrent trop longtemps mis en cage qui ne demandait qu'à déborder. Je pris peur en croisant le regard coléreux de Philippe et ne voulant pas qu'il me punisse pour ça, alors je dis précipitamment la seule chose qui pouvait me protéger à ce moment là.

**« Je ne veux pas être partagée .. »**

Bien que mes larmes redoublèrent devant le mensonge que je venais de prononcer cela sembla tellement attendrir Philippe que celui-ci me prit soudain sur ses genoux me berçant comme une poupée et me murmurant des insanités.

**« Oh ma chérie moi non plus je ne veux pas que d'autres posent la main sur toi, et crois moi j'ai essayé d'éviter ça le plus possible mais maintenant nous ne pouvons faire autrement .. Si je pouvais je te garder éternellement pour moi tu le sais bien, je ne désire que ça et penser que d'autre vont avoir accès à ta petite bouche si parfaite, vont pouvoir te faire ce que je n'ai jamais osé .. La seule satisfaction que j'aurais c'est qu'au moins je sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu prends du plaisir .. »**

J'arrêtais de l'écouter ne supportant pas l'entendre parler de mes futurs viols avec autant de détente. J'avais moi-même envie de vomir et de m'enfuir en courant. Ce qu'il me forçait à faire tous les soirs ? J'aurais pu le supporter. Le laisser gérer ma vie d ? Je pouvais vivre avec. Mais le laisser me prostituer ? Jamais.

Il fallait que je trouve de l'aide ! Il fallait absolument que j'arrive à trouver quelqu'un de confiance à qui je pourrais parler de tout ça sans qu'il prévienne Philippe. Mais qui ? Au lycée. Il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un au lycée, mais pas dans les adultes, du moins pas tout de suite. Je devrais d'abord identifier qui était sa taupe et ensuite .. Ensuite j'irais tout raconter et on me sortira enfin de cet enfer.

Oui, il fallait absolument qu'on me sorte d'ici.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ça y est c'est le grand jour.

Voilà la première chose que je me suis dite alors que j'ouvrais les yeux. Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour de terminale, mon premier jour dans un lycée que je ne connaissais pas, d'ailleurs je ne connaissais ni les élèves ni les professeurs, rien.

J'étais beaucoup plus stressée qu'hier matin, parce qu'aujourd'hui j'entre voyais enfin une infime chance de me sortir de mon enfer personnel. Aujourd'hui et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps j'avais de l'_espoir._

Je me dépêchais de sortir du lit avant que Philippe émerge lui aussi et courrais sous la douche. Une fois que je fus toute propre j'enfilais ma tenue du jour, un des jeans que j'avais rapporté ici mais qui aujourd'hui était légèrement trop grand pour moi, je du donc le faire tenir avec une ceinture que je récupérais dans mon ancienne chambre, et comme haut je portais un sweat à capuche. Malgré e sweat j'arrivais à rester féminine avec mes longs cheveux et mes grands yeux noisette.

Philippe le remarqua aussi apparemment.

**« Rappel toi de ce que je t'ai dis hier, si tu ne veux pas être punie ne parle à personne, et encore moins à des garçons tu m'entends ?! »**

**« Oui. »**

**« Oui qui ? »**

**« Oui papa. »**

Ah oui une autre exigence de Philippe lorsque je m'adressais à lui je devais finir par _papa_ comme si je disais _maître_ ce qui je vous l'assure m'avait bien vite dissuadée de parler à moins d'y être obligée. D'ailleurs me faire l'appeler papa rendait beaucoup plus pervers tout ce qu'il me faisait subir à tel point que je préférais penser qu'il était plus comme un étranger d'une famille d'accueil plutôt que de devoir admettre que nous eussions un quelconque lien du sang.

J'eus le droit à une pomme comme petit déjeuner puis nous allâmes enfin au lycée.

J'avais eu peur que le fait que Philippe me dépose et me récupère matin et soir devant le lycée n'attire l'attention sur moi mais beaucoup d'autres faisaient de même, seul les plus vieux possédant une voiture ou une moto venait seuls apparemment.

**« Bonne journée Kim, sois bien sage .. sinon je le saurais. »** me souhaita Philippe

J'allais sortir sans répondre lorsqu'il me retint par le poignet me forçant à me tourner vers lui. Il était en colère. Merde, j'aurais certainement du lui souhaiter une bonne journée aussi.

**« Merci toi aussi papa. **»essayais-je de me rattraper

**« Ne crois pas que tu vas pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit petite pute, tu es à moi et rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de te garder tu m'entends ? »**

**« Oui papa. »**

Je n'avais pu retenir une touche de sarcasme tinter ma réponse et j'ouvris de grands yeux réalisant que ce que je venais de faire. Philippe sera plus fort sa main autour de mon poignet, j'aurais certainement un bleu.

**« Que le lycée ne te donne pas de mauvaises habitudes, et pour que tu t'en souvienne ce soir tu sera punie ! » **souffla t-il

Je ne pus empêcher les larmes me monter aux yeux en entendant ça.

**« Non papa, s'il te plaît ne me punie pas, je serais sage je le promet ! »**

**« Oh mais je sais que tu sera sage, je n'en doute pas une seconde, surtout après ce soir .. Maintenant dépêche toi où tu vas être en retard et je devrais te punir _deux fois _! »**

Sous la double menace je sortis précipitamment de la voiture en essuyant mes larmes du revers de ma manche. Notre discussion était passée inaperçu car personne ne regardaient dans notre direction, ça avait seulement du ressembler à un père et sa fille se chamaillant sur un quelconque sujet. Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas m'attirer plus d'ennuis que nécessaire.

Toute la journée je ne pus me concentrer sur rien d'autre que la punition qui m'attendait pour ce soir.

Les cours de la matinée passèrent sans encombre, aucun professeur ne me força à me présenter et même si les autres avaient certainement remarqué que j'étais nouvelle mon visage fermer du les dissuader de m'adresser la parole.

A midi je n'allais pas à la bibliothèque pour étudier sachant que la première semaine de cours nous n'avons généralement jamais de travail. Je préférais donc profiter du soleil qui pointait timidement son nez pour aller m'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart de toute l'agitation du lycée et observer les lycéens se ruer au self.

Il y avait bien sur les secondes et premières mais je ne portais pas attention à ceux-ci me concentrant sur les terminales, comme moi.

Certain d'entre eux allaient au self alors que deux groupe mangeaient sur des tables, dehors eux aussi.

Je m'intéressais un peu plus à ceux là, plus facile à observer.

Il y avait deux groupes de cinq personnes, chaque groupe mangeant et parlant sur une table en béton, tous des garçons. Mais leurs deux tables étaient séparées par un terrain de basket me sembla t-il.

Je remarquais des groupes de filles disséminée un peu partout autours des deux tables comme des admiratrices, peut être ces garçons étaient-ils les ''populaires'' ?

Le regardant un peu mieux je remarquais une différence notoire entre les deux groupes.

Ceux à droite ressemblaient à des lycéens lambda quoi que très certainement sportif, quatre brun et un blond, d'ici je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose de plus mis à part leurs habits mais une fois encore c'était des vêtements à la mode sans signes distinctifs.

Alors que ceux sur la table de gauche étaient tout bonnement immense et ressemblaient à des quintuplés.

Tous les cinq mesuraient à peu près la même taille, entre un mètre quatre-vingt et un mètre quatre-vingt cinq à vue d'œil. Tous avaient la même coupe de cheveux, coupé très court et bruns presque noir. Ils étaient tellement musclé que je me demandais s'il ne se droguaient pas ou quelque chose du genre !

Quoi qu'il en soit une chose était certaine, ces garçons étaient _dangereux_ et me faisaient peur. Lorsque je les regardaient un frisson me parcourrait alors que j'imaginais les dégât qu'il pourraient faire si seulement un d'entre eux me frappait ..

Je décidais de ne pas rester à portée de vue de peur qu'un d'eux ne me repère, une pauvre fille seule et loin des autres élèves, comme une biche blessée restée à l'arrière du troupeau. Je filais donc me réfugier dans la bibliothèque, vide à cette heure-ci.

Je me sentis tout de suite mieux loin d'eux.

La fin de journée se passa sans trop d'encombre, mis à part le moment où j'avais découvert avec horreur que je partageais presque tous mes cours avec un des _quintuplés_, seulement plus tôt je n'y avais pas fait attention comme ceux là s'asseyaient au fond de la classe alors que moi j'étais restée à chaque cours au premier rang à chaque fois sur le coté le plus éloigné de la porte d'entrée et comme j'étais restée tout le temps la tête baissée je n'avais pas pu les remarquer plus tôt.

D'ailleurs tout l'après midi je m'étais appliquée à arriver la première dans notre salle de cours pour pouvoir m'asseoir seule tout devant et ensuite regarder mes pied pour éviter qu'ils puissent m'apercevoir, ou du moins voir mon regard apeuré que je ne pouvais refréner.

Je finis les cours à dix sept heure, comme tous les jours de la semaine apparemment, j'avais reçus mon emploi du temps à la première heure de cours, je commençais tous les matin à huit heure et finissais tout le temps à dix sept, sauf le mercredi où nous avions notre après midi de libre. J'avais cru que ne pas faire de sport me donnerait un emploi du temps moins chargé mais Philippe avait oublié de me précisé qu'il avait choisit une option facultative pour le remplacer !

Les autres avaient semblés protester contre cet emploi du temps trop chargé alors que moi j'avais été plutôt étonnée par le fait que les cours finissent maximum à dix sept heure alors qu'à Orlando nous finissions deux jours par semaine à dix huit et les deux autres jours à dix neufs heure !

La fin de journée arriva bien trop vite et trop occupée à essayer de passer inaperçu je n'avais pas eu le temps de me préparer mentalement à ce que j'allais subir ce soir.

_Il_ était là, m'attendant sur le parking du lycée, je me dépêchais de le rejoindre, ne voulant pas lui donner une autre excuse d'être en colère contre moi.

**« Alors comment s'est passée ta journée ? »** me demanda t-il

**« Très bien merci papa ! »** j'essayais de garder une voix égale alors que mes mains moites tremblaient d'anticipation

**« Tu t'es fait des amis ? »** sa menace à peine voilée me crispa l'estomac

**« Bien sur que non, je n'ai parlé à personne papa .. »**

**« Très bien, si tu continue comme ça je n'aurais peut être pas à te punir tous les soirs. »**

**« Tou .. Tous les soirs ? »** demandais-je horrifiée

**« Tais toi, je n'ai pas oublié ton manque de respect de ce matin, tu n'as plus le droit de parler à partir de maintenant. »**

Il semblait vraiment remonté contre moi. A cette instant je le craignais vraiment, je supposais qu'il ne me passerait pas à tabac car les coquards et les hématomes seraient trop voyant et attireraient l'attention au lycée, alors il pouvait me priver de manger mais je ne pensais pas que cela lui suffirait, alors la dernière option qu'il restait concernait nos activités nocturne et je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il avait bien pu manigancer toute la journée, mon cerveau s'y refusait.

Nous arrivions à la maison, Philippe était toujours silencieux et moi n'ayant pas l'autorisation de parler je ne dis rien non plus. Lorsque je descendis je marchais jusqu'à la maison comme une condamnée à mort.

La porte claqua derrière moi et je sursautais.

**« Viens ici que je te mette ta balle pour que tu ne puisse pas parler et ensuite tu ira prendre ta douche. »**

Résolue je m'approchais de lui. Les larmes envahissaient mes yeux mais je me retenais pour qu'elles ne coulent pas sachant que ça ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus. Il sera tellement l'attache que les liens m'entaillèrent légèrement les lèvres, il sembla s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il me retourna pour vérifier que tout était bien en place et après une seconde d'hésitation le desserra d'un cran de façon à ce que ça reste désagréable pour moi mais pas que ça ne laisse pas de trace.

J'allais donc prendre ma douche cette affreuse chose dans la bouche. J'entendis Philippe entrer dans la salle de bain à un moment mais n'y prêtais pas plus attention que nécessaire étant bien cachée à l'abri des regards dans la baignoire.

Lorsque je sortis je remarquais directement que toutes mes affaires avaient disparues et avaient été remplacée par un simple string et un caraco le tout en dentelle.

Il ne croyait pas sérieusement que j'allais porter _ça _?!

Je décidais de sortir avec ma serviette autour de moi pour chercher mes vêtements mais il était là, devant la porte m'attendant.

**« Tu as une minute pour rentrer dans la salle de bain et enfiler les vêtements que je t'ai choisis si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche encore plus .. »**

Son ton était froid, sa voix lente et mesurée signe qu'il ne rigolait vraiment mais vraiment pas.

Je fis donc rapidement demi tour et enfilais mes ''vêtements'' et ressortis pas du tout à l'aise.

**« Dans la chambre. »** m'ordonna t-il

**« Sur le lit, allonges toi sur le ventre. »**

Je m'exécutais sans rien pouvoir faire. Avec les liens qui servaient souvent à me contenir il m'attacha au lit.

**« Bien alors maintenant je vais t'expliquer. Puisque apparemment tu n'as pas compris qui commandait ici, tu seras privée de manger jusqu'à ce que j'en décide autrement, et comme tu ne sais pas t'adresser aux autres avec respect tu ne seras plus autorisée à parler. Pour finir ce soir tu vas comprendre que tout ce que tu as pu endurer jusqu'à maintenant n'était vraiment rien. Crois moi j'aurais préféré ne pas en arriver ici mais une mise au point est nécessaire, je vais vraiment essayer de ne pas te marquer. »**

C'est alors que je vis ce qu'il avait prit entre temps. Il tenait une sorte de fouet à une seule lanière, exactement comme dans Indiana Jones mais en plus court, et je devinais sans difficulté que cette fois-ci j'allais vraiment morfler.

**« Vu que tu ne peux pas parler je vais compter pour toi, ce sera vingt coups comme ça j'espère qu'ensuite je n'aurais plus jamais à recommencer. » **finit-il

Je sentis ses mains sur mon dos et je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait puis je le sentis m'enlever mon caraco, me laissant en string sur le lit.

Je savais qu'il valait mieux que je me détende sinon ce n'en serait que plus douloureux mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon corps d'avoir des spasmes. J'étais littéralement morte de peur. Cette fois-ci je crois que j'avais vraiment trouvé mes limites.

Je savais que plus jamais au grand jamais je ne ferais quoi que ce soit qui puisse énerver Philippe.

Le fouet claqua et une décharge me traversa l'omoplate gauche.

**« Un. »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler. Comment allais-je pouvoir supporter dix neufs autre coup ?

**« Deux. »**

A cet instant si j'avais pu parlé j'aurais supplié Philippe d'arrêter, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il arrête la douleur étant insupportable, j'aurais même accepté de coucher avec lui, je l'en aurais supplié s'il avait voulu ! Tout tant qu'il arrêtait ça.

**« Trois. »**

Je ne voyais plus, peut être parce que mes yeux étaient noyés sous les larmes abondantes qui coulaient, peur être parce que Philippe avait mis un oreiller sous ma tête pour étouffer mes cris, peut être parce que mon corps essayait désespérément de plonger dans l'inconscient mais mon esprit le lui refusait comme s'il voulait lui aussi me punir et me faire comprendre que je méritais ce que je subissais.

**« Dix. »**

J'avais depuis longtemps perdu le compte des coups qui pleuvaient sur mon dos. J'avais réussis à me retirer dans un coin de mon esprit oblitérant totalement le monde alentour, réussissant à tout oublier, tout sauf la douleur.

Je me remémorais des souvenirs d'enfance, comme de l'année de mes douze ans où maman et Benoit m'avaient emmenés acheter un chat, mon chat Moustache, mort quatre ans plus tard écrasé sur la route. Non, un souvenir heureux Kim. Mickaël mon petit ami alors ? Oui c'était mon premier petit ami, mon premier amour, ma première fois aussi. Mais il m'avait trompée.

Maman .. Toi qui me chantais ma berceuse tous les soirs où je faisais des cauchemars pour que je me rendorme, toi qui à été plus qu'une mère mais aussi ma plus fidèle confidente à qui je n'avais pas peur de tout confier. Toi qui a su me protéger de tout sans que jamais je ne m'en doute. Toi que j'ai tuée. Je m'en veux tellement si tu savais ..

**« Seize. »**

La douleur m'arracha soudain à ma torpeur. Pitié stop je n'en peux plus ! Je sentais un liquide chaud couler le long de mon dos, je crus d'abord qu'ayant eu pitié de moi Philippe avait arrêté et m'avait mise sous la douche puis je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours attachée, par conséquent ce devait être mon sang qui coulait sur mon dos.

**« Dix sept. »**

A cet instant je sentis enfin, tout près, le néant salvateur, tout près, tellement proche, je n'avais qu'à tendre la main et ..

Et voilà c'est finit pour ce chapitre ! Ne m'en voulez pas de m'arrêter ici !

Que pensez vous de la rentrée de Kim ? Et le comportement de Philippe ?

Dites moi tout et à lundi en espérant avoir pleins pleins pleins de reviews ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour à vous !

Je m'excuse de poster ce chapitre un peu tard une fois n'est pas coutume mais j'ai passé toute la journée en voiture pour partir au ski donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de le poster avant mais ne vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas oublié !

Je suis vraiment super contente de tous vos commentaires, j'adore venir sur le site les dimanche et jeudi soir pour lire tout ça, ça me fait tellement plaisir, je crois qu'il n'y a pas plus grand cadeaux que de voir que vous êtes nombreux à me suivre et que vous me suivez toujours !

Alors par contre il y a deux lecteurs qui ont le même surnom et des avis totalement opposé ce qui est assé marant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde ! Mais ne changez rien, tant que j'arrive à vous différencier tout va bien !

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup, moi aussi je n'aime pas trop Philippe (on s'en serait douté non?) mais c'est le sentiment que je cherche à inspirer chez les autres donc c'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup de continuer à me donner ton avis j'apprécie énormément !

**Guest :** Oui je sais c'est pas très ''jovial'' mais ça ne va pas durer trop longtemps, mais je comprendrais tout à fait si tu arrêtais de me suivre, ne t'inquiètes pas.

**Sophie:** Sophie, je suis très touchée de ton commentaire, je te trouve très courageuse, sache que j'ai fait cette fiction justement dans le but de voir qu'il y a une ''rédemption'' possible malgré tout. Je suis très fière de toi de m'avoir laissé ce message, et si tu veux que nous parlions je suis là. Courage à toi, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !

**Justine :** Justine, encore un grand merci de me laisser ton avis, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la rencontre et comment tout va se passer !

**BMG :** Ma première plus grande fan ! Houa je sais pas quoi dire à part que j'espère ne pas te décevoir alors ! Merci beaucoup ça me fait, en tout cas énormément plaisir !

Lorsque je me réveillais deux choses me sautèrent au yeux, d'abord je n'étais pas dans le lit avec Philippe mais par terre son mon matelas, et ensuite mon dos était bandé et un verre d'eau était posé à ma tête, une boite de doliprane juste à coté.

J'étais surprise que Philippe m'ait bandé le dos, ou du moins qu'il ait prit le soin et le temps de le faire.

Je n'osais pas bouger préférant ne pas réveiller la douleur de mon dos, rien que le souvenir de celle-ci hier soir me donna envie de vomir, et aillant toujours la balle dans ma bouche je risquais de m'étouffer plus qu'autre chose, et de toute façon je n'avais pas grand chose à vomir.

J'entendis Philippe commencer à bouger dans le lit et décidais qu'il était temps que j'aille me préparer pour le lycée si je ne voulais pas nous mettre en retard et l'énerver une fois encore.

Par précaution je tendis la main pour avaler quelques dolipranes avant de me lever.

Très mauvaise idée ! Un cri m'échappa alors qu'une douleur me transperçait de part en part.

Bien sur je réveillais Philippe.

**« Kim .. Si seulement tu avais été sage comme je te l'avais appris .. »**

Il semblait vraiment triste, ce que je ne compris pas, c'était lui qui m'avait infligé ça, lui qui avait fait claquer le fouet alors pourquoi semblait-il triste de me voir dans cet état alors qu'il en était la cause ? Je ne comprenais pas.

Cependant il se leva et me tendit le verre d'eau et trois dolipranes sans que je ne lui demande rien, puis m'enleva ma balle pour que je puisse avaler le tout.

J'essayais de me lever pour aller me préparer mais je pus à peine me décoller d'un centimètre du matelas que la douleur mêlée à la faim me fit retomber dans les vapes.

Lorsque je me réveillais de nouveau j'étais toujours au même endroit, sur le ventre et sur mon matelas donc.

Je craignis d'avoir mis Philippe en colère pour ne pas avoir pu me lever ce matin mais je vis posé à ma tête une assiette avec une pomme coupée en quart et une tranche de pain sur lequel était posé du jambon.

La faim me fit immédiatement gargouiller et malgré la peur de faire le mouvement de trop qui réveillerait la douleur je m'emparais du sandwich. Je l'engloutis en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Je savourais un peu plus mes morceaux de pommes cependant.

Ensuite je ne sus pas ce que je devais faire, attendre que Philippe vienne prendre de mes nouvelles et me dise ce que j'étais sensée faire ou me lever et me préparer pour aller au lycée cet après midi ?

Finalement je choisis d'attendre Philippe et de me reposer un peu.

D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à entrer dans la chambre. J'attendis patiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

**« J'ai appelé ton lycée pour les prévenir que tu ne viendrais pas cette semaine. »**

Je ne savais pas si j'étais sensé répondre quelque chose alors je choisis une réponse neutre.

**« Merci papa. »**

**« Tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que ton dos sois suffisamment guérie pour que tu puisses agir normalement et ensuite tu pourra de nouveau aller au lycée. En attendant tu restes ici, essaye de ne pas bouger sinon tu risque de rouvrir tes blessures. Ah et je t'apporterais à manger pour ne pas mettre ta guérison en péril mais je n'oublie pas que tu en as été privé alors dès que tu iras mieux .. »**

**« Oui papa, merci papa. »**

J'étais tellement soulagée qu'il ne se fâche pas contre mon incapacité à me lever que j'aurais fait n'importe quoi, alors en plus savoir que j'avais le droit de manger pendant au moins une semaine c'était vraiment bien !

Au bout de trois jours je pouvais de nouveau me lever même si j'avais toujours mal. En quatre la douche était supportable mais pas les vêtements qui frottaient sur ma peau à vif. Il fallut attendre le sixième jour pour que des croûtes se soient formées là où ma peau était à vif il y a quelques jours de cela.

Le premier jour où j'avais pu me lever j'étais allé directement dans la salle de bain afin de voir les dégâts. J'avais pu constater que Philippe avait vraiment du retenir ses coups car malgré le fait que mon dos me faisait extrêmement souffrir je n'avais pas le dos complètement en sang comme je l'avais imaginé.

J'avais seulement une longue balafre qui partait de l'épaule droite pour s'arrêter au niveau de mon rein gauche. Cette entaille était vraiment la plus moche et rien qu'à son aspect je savais que j'en garderais toujours une cicatrice. Pour le reste ce n'était que de simples coupures de moins d'un centimètre un peu partout. En fait je me demandais si la longue entaille que j'avais n'avait pas été faite intentionnellement pour que je me souvienne toujours de cette punition.

Quoi qu'il en soit j'étais suffisamment remise en une semaine pour retourner au lycée le lundi suivant, même si quelques gestes ne m'étaient pas encore possibles je donnais le change.

C'est ainsi que le lundi suivant je retrouvais donc les salles de cours du lycée.

Bien malgré moi je fus forcée de constater que personne ne s'intéressaient à moi, ni ni s'était rendu compte de mon absence. Et même si c'était ce que j'avais voulue je ne pus empêcher quelques larmes de désespoir couler.

J'avais espéré, j'avais tellement espéré que le lycée changerait tout. Mais l'espoir ne m'était pas permis, la souffrance fut brutale lorsque je me rendis compte que je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir. J'étais condamnée à rester à jamais la prisonnière de Philippe sans que jamais personne ne sache , sans que jamais personne ne se doute du calvaire que je subissais chaque jours.

Mon cri de désespoir fut silencieux mais il scella à jamais on esprit et je devenais alors _sa_ Kim oubliant celle que j'avais été un jour.

Maintenant tout ne serait que routine, la journée j'irais au lycée où je serais une élève modèle, le midi je ferais mes devoirs sur ma table à la bibliothèque au lieu de manger, le soir je subirais les assauts de Philippe sans jamais lui laisser voir à quel point je me dégouttais. Ce serait le seul moyen pour que je survive.

Et c'est ainsi que passèrent deux semaines.

Philippe ne m'autorisait à manger qu'un fruit le matin et une tranche de pain le soir depuis une semaine alors que ma punition aurait du être levée. Je mourrais littéralement de faim, un midi au lycée j'avais même hésité à partir chercher dans la forêt des champignons ou des baies mais j'avais eu trop peur que Philippe pense que j'avais voulue m'enfuir pour m'y essayer.

Le week-end était souvent le pire moment de la semaine car j'avais à ma charge toutes les tâches ménagère, tâches qui ne faisaient que m'occuper les mains mais pas l'esprit. Et je ne supportais plus de penser, car à chaque fois je partais dans mes souvenir d'_avant_ et je ne pouvais alors que constater a quel point ma vie avait changée en un quart de seconde, je ne pouvais empêcher la culpabilité me rattraper, la douleur d'avoir perdu les deux choses qui me rendaient heureuse dans la vie.

Je _déprimais_.

Je ne pouvais pas non plus m'empêcher de penser au fait que Philippe mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pour me trouver des clients sans que personne ne se doute de ce qu'il manigançait. Alors même si je ne savais pas quand arriverait mon ''premier client'' ni qui il serait je savais que ça ne tarderait plus trop.

Je savais aussi que je ne pourrais rien y faire et que je n'y ferais rien, aillant trop peur d'être punie comme la dernière fois.

D'ailleurs mon dos était enfin guéris. Bien que ma cicatrice soit encore rosâtre et gonflées je n'avais plus aucune croûte qui menaçait à chaque mouvement de se rouvrir et mon dos ne me faisais plus souffrir.

Je crois d'ailleurs que ça aussi avait retardé les recherches de Philippe. Peut être avait-il craint que je fasse fuir les clients ? Aucune idée.

Aujourd'hui nous étions lundi de la cinquième semaine de cours et je m'apprêtais à endurer encore une semaine à me cacher de tous.

Je me dépêchais d'aller en classe pour arriver avant tous les autres et ainsi m'asseoir à ma table, celle du premier rang dans le coin opposé à la porte.

Ces dernières semaines j'avais mis beaucoup d'énergie à éviter les cinq garçons qui me terrifiaient toujours autant. Mais j'en avais quand même appris un peu plus sur eux en surprenant une discussion de deux filles de ma classe pendant une pause laissée par un de nos professeur la semaine dernière.

_**« Tu sais que Amélia s'est prise un râteau de Jared alors que cet été il auraient couchés ensemble ? » **avait commencé une première_

_**« Ouiii j'en ai entendu parler ! Bien fait, ça lui apprendra que le monde ne tourne pas autour de son nombril à cette peste ! Mais à la fois ça ne m'étonne pas trop, tu as vu comme tous les cinq on changés ? On aurait pu penser qu'aucune fille ne leurs résisteraient et qu'ils en profiteraient mais au lieu de ça ils sont devenus inaccessibles .. »** continua la deuxième_

_**« C'est vrai ça ! Et aussi .. Est ce que tu as remarqué comme Victor, Baptiste, Stephan et les autres semblent avoir peur d'eux ? Hahaha déjà que les matchs entre eux étaient inégaux maintenant c'est carrément donné ! Dommage qu'aucune fille ne semble les intéresser .. »**_

_L'autre fille avait rigolé à la blague elle aussi._

Elle avait semblé plutôt triste comme si elle aurait aimé tenter sa chance avec un d'_eux _! Après avoir avoué que d'autre garçons semblaient les craindre comment pouvait-elle vouloir rester proche d'eux ? N'avait-elle aucun esprit de conservation ?

Et les matchs dont elles avaient parlés ? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il être ? J'espère que ce n'était pas des trucs trop violent comme de la boxe, parce que sinon moi aussi à la place des autres garçons je serais partie en courant !

Le cours de physique avait commencé alors que j'étais toujours perdu dans mes pensée. Je fis un effort pour tenter de me concentrer sur le moment présent mais mes pensées dérivèrent encore une fois vers les cinq garçons.

Je n'arrivais pas à me les sortir de la tête, j'en avais même fait des cauchemars une nuit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ils m'obsédaient, peut être à cause du fait qu'à part Philippe je ne craignais personne autant qu'eux.

**« Je serais honoré mademoiselle Akalah que vous portiez ne serait-ce que dix minutes d'attention à mon cours, je pourrais ainsi avoir l'impression de ne pas être un prof trop barbant .. »**

Je sursautais en entendant mon nom et ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de baisser la tête en entendant tous les autres rire. J'en entendis aussi certain se chuchoter :

**« Qui s'est Akalah ? »**

**« C'est certainement la nouvelle. »**

**« Qui ? »**

**« Tu sais la fille bizarre qui es arrivée cet été. »**

**« Noooon ! Je savais pas qu'elle est ici depuis trois mois ! »**

Je décidais d'ignorer les commérages à mon égard. Qu'ils parlent, peut m'importaient tant qu'ils ne venaient pas m'importuner moi. Je m'appliquer à rester concentrée sur les cours tout le reste de la matinée.

A midi je me dirigeais comme à chaque fois vers la bibliothèque lorsque j'entendis dans le couloir en face de moi des voix de garçons. Je décidais de rebrousser chemin et de me cacher dans les toilettes le temps que les couloirs soient désert, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur moi.

Puis je _les_ aperçus, trois des cinq garçons avançaient vers moi parlant entre eux. Ils ne m'avaient pas encore vu et je me dépêchais de faire demi tour, le cœur battant la chamade.

Je me mis presque à courir pour essayer de les distancer, jetant des coups d'œil derrière moi toute les dix secondes pour être sur qu'ils ne m'aient pas vue lorsque je rentrais dans quelqu'un.

Ne l'ayant pas du tout vu arriver je n'avais pas pu ralentir ma course et le choc fut brutal, pour moi.

Je me retrouvais au sol, sur les fesses, et certainement un air ahurie sur le visage.

Un petit gémissement de douleur m'échappa alors que ma cicatrice me lança, le choc avait été violent.

**« Pardon je ne vous avez pas vu, excusez moi .. »**

Je relevais la tête pour voir sur qui je m'étais étalée et avec horreur je constatais que c'était l'un d'_eux_.

Il me regardait bizarrement et je pris peur, je sentis mon cœur battre encore plus vite si c'était possible.

**« Je .. je suis désolé je ne voulais pas .. Je dois y aller ! »**

Je me relevais d'un bon et repartie en courant.

Enfin je trouvais les toilettes des filles et allais m'enfermer dans une cabine.

Idiote, idiote, idiote, idiote ! Comment tu as pu faire ça Kim ? Ils sont maintenant certainement tous en colère contre toi ! Comment as tu pu foncer sur l'un d'eux ?!

Et Philippe ? S'il avait vent de ça il serait lui aussi en colère ! Je n'avais pas le droit de parler avec les autres, encore moins avec des garçons alors avec eux .. Mon dieu c'est la fin pour toi ma pauvre Kimmy tu es fichue ..

Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris aussi de foncer dans les couloirs sans regarder où j'allais ?! Non mais quelle idiote je fais ! Et maintenant ils allaient certainement tous me poursuivre pour régler leurs comptes avec moi ..

J'étais tellement angoissée que je n'osais pas sortir des toilettes de toute la pause déjeuné. Cependant j'y fus bien obligée lorsque la cloche sonna annonçant la reprise des cours.

Je sortis donc très prudemment, vérifiant qu'aucun des garçons ne m'attendent dans un coin pour se venger, rasais les murs et me glissais pour mon plus grand bonheur saine et sauve dans notre prochaine salle de cours.

Lorsque les autres entrèrent la trouillarde que j'étais n'osa pas lever les yeux pour voir s'ils étaient tous en colère contre moi ou seulement celui que j'avais percuté.

J'eus les mains moites et tremblantes le reste de la journée mais pour mon plus grand bonheur personne ne vint me voir et lorsque je repérais la camionnette de Philippe sur le parking je m'y engouffrais presque avec soulagement.

**« Alors Kim, comment c'est passée ta journée ? »** me demanda t-il

Je craignis qu'on l'ait mis au courant de l'incident d'aujourd'hui alors je préférais tout de suite tout lui raconter, espérant que ma sincérité le dissuade de me punir.

**« Je t'ai désobéis papa, je suis désolé, mais je ne l'ai pas fait volontairement je te jure ! »**

**« Ce midi je me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs quand j'ai entendu des garçons dans le couloir, alors j'ai décidé de me cacher en attendant qu'ils soient partis pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi mais pendant que je rebroussais chemin je suis rentrée dans un autre garçons et je suis tombée par terre, alors j'ai du m'excuser parce que je n'avais pas regardé où j'allais, mais je te jure que je n'ai fait que m'excuser et le garçon n'a même pas parlé ! »**

Philippe me regardait intensément, cherchant à déceler le mensonge dans mes paroles, ne disant pas un mot.

**« C'est de ma faute, et si tu veux me punir je comprendrais papa. »**

**« Bien que je vois que tu n'as pas eu le choix tu aurais du être plus prudente ! Pour que tu fasses plus attention la prochaine fois tu sera privée de manger pour trois jours. »**

**« D'accord papa. »**

J'étais déçu, j'avais été sincère avec lui et il me punissait quand même, si j'avais su je n'aurais rien dis et j'aurais attendu pour voir si sa stupide taupe avait assisté à la scène !

Ce soir là, alors que Philippe venait de satisfaire ses besoins physique, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser au garçon contre lequel je m'étais écrasée. J'avais pu le détailler étant d'aussi près même si ça ne m'avait pas pris plus de dix secondes.

Je me souvenais parfaitement de ses grands yeux qui me fixaient, et même si j'avais d'abord pris son expression pour de la colère maintenant que j'y repensais je me rappelais plus de surprise et d'incompréhension plutôt que de colère. Rah je ne sais pas et ça m'énervait tellement !

Comment savoir si à présent je devais me méfier de mes moindres faits et gestes dans la peur qu'ils essayent de me faire du mal eux aussi ou alors continuer insouciante comme je l'avais fait depuis le début ?

Bien sur ce n'était pas Philippe qui allait me donner un conseil là dessus, d'ailleurs j'avais été soulagée qu'il ne me demanda pas à qui j'avais du adresser la parole, car sinon je pense que sa punition aurait été plus grave que trois jours de plus à mourir de faim !

Parce que même si j'avais du mal à déterminer l'expression qu'il avait eu lors de notre ''petit accident'' je me souvenais parfaitement de la sensation que j'avais eu lorsque je lui était rentré dedans, ce qui était sur c'est que sa musculature n'avait rien à voir avec de la simple gonflette, j'avais sentie sous mes mains ses muscles puissant se contracter sous le choc, j'avais sentie à quel point il était fort et à ce moment là j'avais su plus que tout que si un jour il me frappait je risquais plus la commotion cérébrale que de simples contusions.

Alors oui, il valait mieux ne jamais dire à Philippe à qui j'avais parlé, et surtout au lycée je devrais à présent raser les murs et espérer ne plus jamais recroiser le chemin de l'un d'entre eux.

Et voilà le 5ème chapitre est déjà terminé, j'espère qu'il vous à plut n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis comme toujours je compte sur vous !

A vendredi !


	6. Chapitre 6

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de poster ce chapitre si tard, mais au ski la connexion internet est vraiment pourrie ! Du coup j'ai du attendre de rentrer chez moi pour vous poster ce sixième chapitre .. Mais je ne vous ai pas oubliés alors pas d'inquiétude !

**Justine :** merci beaucoup pour ta review, c'est moi qui en ai presque pleuré de voir que j'arrive à vraiment transmettre ce que je ressens, je te remercie énormément ! Bisous et à tout de suite !

**Zipi :** alors comment dire ? Oui l'imprégnation a enfin eu lieu, et si les garçons sont toujours aussi surpris c'est parce que je pense qu'ils ne s'y attendent pas, bien sur ils savent que ça pourrait leurs arriver mais étant un phénomène plutôt rare jamais ils ne se douteraient croiser leurs imprégnées au détour d'un couloir, après c'est bien sur ma vision des choses mais c'est vrai qu'ils pourraient réagir autrement ! Je suis désolé d'avoir choisit Philippe mais c'est le premier prénom qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand je le cherchais ! En tout cas tu as tout à fait compris la situation dans laquelle va se retrouver Kim ! On se revoit à la fin, tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

**Paulipopo :** merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! On se revoit à la fin du chapitre !

**Guest :** oui c'est une prise de conscience très difficile pour Kim, surtout qu'elle se soumet de plus en plus à Philippe sans vraiment s'en rendre compte ! Et l'arrivée de Jared va compliquer bien des choses comme tu l'as compris ! On se revoit à la fin bisous !

**Sophie :** coucou Sophie, je suis une fois de plus touchée que quelqu'un directement concernée par mon histoire me laisse un commentaire ! Je te trouve très courageuse de me dire ça, et sache que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler ou quoi que ce soit ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que j'arrive à faire passer pleins d'émotions à travers mes mots ! J'espère que tu continuera de me suivre et de te confier !

**BMG :** coucou ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire ! Oui tu as raison elle devient complètement parano, mais elle a de quoi ! A tout de suite !

On était Jeudi, cela faisait maintenant trois jours que je n'avais pas eu le droit de manger ne serait-ce qu'une miette de pain, si j'avais eu le courage j'aurais pu essayer de voler un peu de nourriture dans le frigo de Philippe mais j'avais trop peur de me faire prendre et d'être encore plus punie.

Depuis hier après midi je ressentais souvent des vertiges si je me levais trop vite ou si je faisais un effort. C'était effrayant et enrageant, j'étais devenue tellement faible, et ce à cause de _lui_, s'il continuait à me priver de nourriture pendant toute l'année scolaire comme maintenant je ne survivrais pas !

Était il parfaitement inconscient ou se délectait-il de me voir dans cet état ? Moi même j'avais du mal à me reconnaître le matin lorsque je me voyais dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Mon regard était éteint, mon teint terne, mes cheveux manquaient de brillance, et j'étais tellement amaigris !

Mes sweats dissimulaient sans mal mon ventre creusé par la faim mais quelqu'un au lycée allait finir par se rendre compte de mon état et Philippe serait furieux contre moi à cause de quelque chose dont je n'étais en rien coupable !

Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me trouver à manger .. Mais comment ?

**« Et c'est ainsi qu'après quelques heures de fermentation nous obtenons du vin .. »**

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur ce que notre prof de science racontait, trop obnubilée par la faim. Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que j'étais punie pour avoir adressé la parole à quelqu'un, trois jours où j'essayais d'éviter de croiser le groupe de garçon, passant mes récrés dans les toilettes pour fille et les midi dans une table cachée derrière une rangée de livre à la bibliothèque, malgré tout j'avais toujours cette impression d'être suivie partout où j'allais.

Je commençais certainement à devenir parano, ça devait être ça.

Qui pouvait bien me suivre de toute façon ? Je n'intéressais pas assez quelqu'un pour qu'il se décide à me suivre dans mes journée si trépidantes … Et voilà que je me moquais de moi même à présent ..

Il fallait vraiment que je trouve quelque chose à manger, peut être que si j'allais au self en disant que j'avais oublié ma carte d'abonnement on me laisserait passer ? Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça car je n'avais pas le droit de parler.

Mais alors quoi ? Rentrer chez Philippe et le supplier de me donner à manger s'il ne voulait pas que je m'évanouisse en plein milieux du lycée et mette la puce à l'oreille de tout le monde sur son petit manège ?

Non je me prendrais certainement une raclée encore une fois.

A mon plus grand damne la cloche sonna annonçant l'heure du repas. Je me levais donc avec désespoir, j'avais tellement hâte que cette journée se termine et que je puisse manger quelque chose demain matin !

Mais à la fois .. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'une semaine et quelques jours avant les vacances et je ne voulais pas me retrouver enfermée pendant deux longues semaines avec Philippe. Surtout que celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de faire pleins de trucs bizarre en ce moment comme de m'enfermer dans mon placard le temps qu'il aille faire une course alors qu'il revenait les mains vide .. Bref, il avait un comportement suspect mais je n'osais pas essayais d'envisager ce qu'il faisait.

Et puis plus loin il sera de moi mieux ce sera.

J'étais à un mètre de l'entrée de la bibliothèque lorsqu'on m'attrapa par le poignet et me força à me retourner.

Oh non non non, c'était _lui _! Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien me vouloir ? Je pensais que depuis il aurait oublié et ne m'en voudrait plus ! Je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer j'étais en train d'hyperventiler !

**« Euh .. Salut je sais qu'on se connaît pas mais .. »**

**« Oh .. »**

Soudain ma tête me tourna, je me sentis mal et je tombais dans les vapes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**« Jared ça va aller, elle est juste tombée dans les pommes, elle va se réveiller d'ici une minute ou deux. » ** _

_Dit une voix féminine près de moi que je ne reconnus pas._

_**« Mais regarde là, elle est toute maigre Emily ! Quand je l'ai porté elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un sac de pierre ! » **_

_La voix du garçon m'étais familière, et paraissait en colère._

_**« Je sais .. Mais tu ne peux rien y faire Jared. » **_

_De nouveau la femme, cette fois-ci résignée._

Soudain j'ouvris les yeux. Je ne savais pas où je me trouvais, la pièce était assez grande, un grand bureau se tenait dans un coin et le reste de la pièce était occupée par du matériel médical.

Merde, pourvus que je ne sois pas à l'hôpital ! Et Philippe ? Est ce que quelqu'un à appelé Philippe pour le prévenir ? Oh non c'est pas possible !

**« Kim ? Est ce que tu m'entends ? »**

C'était la voix de la femme, elle entra dans mon champ de vision, elle était jeune, la vingtaine pas plus. Elle était très belle et sa voix tellement douce que je crus un instant retourner en enfance et entendre ma mère venir me réveiller en chuchotant doucement mon prénom.

Tu t'égares Kim, reprends toi avant qu'on ne te déclare folle.

Je hochais donc la tête.

**« Bien, je m'appelle Emily YOUNG, je suis l'infirmière du lycée, Jared t'as emmenée ici lorsque tu t'es évanouie dans le couloir. »**

Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil vers le Jared en question et remarquait que c'était _lui_. Ma respiration s'accéléra alors que celui m'observait, était-il en colère contre moi ? A notre première ''rencontre'' je lui suis rentré dedans et maintenant je m'évanouis devant lui, j'étais vraiment maudite !

**« Calme toi Kim tout va bien. »**

Je me retournais vers cette Emily et découvris ce que je n'avais pas vu la première fois, tout le coté droit de son visage était défiguré par trois cicatrices partant de la racine de ses cheveux et du coin de son œil jusqu'à sa bouche.

Son si joli visage était à jamais défiguré. Puis je me souvins de mon dos, moi aussi j'avais une grande cicatrice qui me traversait tout le dos. Elle aussi avait-elle été battu par son père ? Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour mériter une pareille punition ?

**« Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas m'évanouir, ne dites rien à Philippe ! Je vais très bien, il faut que je retourne en cours, encore pardon de vous avoir fait perdre votre pause déjeuner, désolé. »**

Je sautais de la table et ramassais mon sac pour partir mais lorsque je me retournais face à la porte Jared se tenait devant moi me menaçant de toute sa taille.

Je poussais un petit cri et reculais précipitamment aillant peur qu'il ne me frappe et me réfugiais à l'opposé de la pièce en gémissant.

**« Kim, n'ai pas peur personne ne te fera de mal. »**

Emily s'approchait de moi les mains en l'air comme pour me prouver qu'elle n'était pas armée, essayant de me rassurer. Ça aurait certainement marché si Jared ne me regardait pas comme s'il allait me bouffer. D'ailleurs il avait commencé à trembler, comme si sa rage envers moi était si profonde qu'il n'arrivait qu'avec beaucoup de mal, à ne pas me sauter dessus pour me corriger.

C'est du moins comme ça que j'analysais la scène.

Elle intercepta mon coup d'œil vers Jared et comprit certainement d'où venait ma peur.

**« Jared sors. »**

Sont ton sec et directif m'impressionna, elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde le craindre, pourtant elle aussi aurait du avoir peur de sa carrure qui l'aurait aussi sûrement que moi envoyé valser dans la pièce.

**« Emily .. »**

Son ton était menaçant, mon cœur battit un peu plus vite encore et une pellicule de sueur recouvrit mon visage, cette Emily allait-elle m'abandonner seule avec lui pour qu'il puisse enfin se venger ?

**« Maintenant ou j'appelle Sam. »**

Sa voix avait perdu toute trace de douceur, et un instant elle m'effraya un peu elle aussi.

Qui était Sam ? Était il son Philippe ? Certainement car Jared sembla se reprendre et sortis sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Existait-il vraiment quelqu'un de plus effrayant que Jared ?

Apparemment oui et je me jurais de tout faire pour ne jamais avoir à me trouver face à lui un jour !

La tension dans la pièce venait de baisser de deux cran d'un coup et c'est avec une douceur infinie qu'Emily se retourna vers moi.

**« Tu n'as rien à craindre, même de Jared, personne ici ne te fera quoi que ce soit. Tu peux te relever ? »**

Peut être était ce son ton rassurant, la douceur de sa voix ou la sincérité qui transpirait de ses traits mais bizarrement je la crus.

Je ne m'étais même pas aperçu que j'étais par terre, mes bras serrés autour de mes genoux, en position de défense au cas où.

Je hochais la tête de remerciement et me relevais prudemment. La tête me tournait encore un peu mais rien de grave.

**« Kim .. Est ce que tu peux me dire depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé ? »**

Je ne trouvais aucun reproche dans sa voix, elle semblait tellement gentille.

Je ne devais pas la mettre en danger, je ne devais pas _nous_ mettre en danger, il fallait que je parte avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de ce qui était en train de se passer et que l'histoire fasse le tour du lycée mettant en même la taupe de Philippe au courant.

Je secouais donc négativement la tête. J'avais déjà trop parlé, si ça se trouve Emily se doutait que Philippe y était pour quelque chose !

**« Je vais devoir faire un rapport, je n'ai pas le choix si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu ne manges pas je vais devoir le signaler Kim. Tu peux me parler, je ne te jugerais pas. »**

Elle pensait que c'était mon choix alors, elle pensait certainement que j'étais anorexique ! Tant mieux, lorsque je l'avais suppliée de ne pas prévenir Philippe peut être avait-elle cru que c'est parce qu'il n'était pas au courant que je sois anorexique !

Le soulagement me submergea, elle ne se doutait de rien. Il fallait juste que je trouve un bon gros mensonge qui la mettrait à l'abri de Philippe et jamais elle n'aurait à souffrir.

**« De .. Depuis que ma mère et Benoit sont mort dans l'accident de voiture, je .. Je n'arrive plus à avaler quoi que ce soit, je sais que c'est bête et dangereux mais s'il vous plaît ne faites pas de rapport. »**

Mentir avait été plus difficile que je ne l'aurais pensé, peut être parce que cette Emily semblait vraiment être quelqu'un de bien ou alors parce que tout en moi me criait de tout lui raconter. Finalement c'était peut être elle qui me sauverait ? Non, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la mettre en danger.

Si je lui racontais et qu'elle essayait de m'aider et que son Sam devenait furieux ? Il la punirait certainement, et d'après ses cicatrices elle ne devait pas avoir envie de le mettre en colère.

Je la regardais, j'espérais vraiment qu'elle croirait mon histoire et me laisserait partir.

**« Bien, je ne ferais pas de rapport si tu manges quelque chose à midi. »**

Je hochais vigoureusement la tête.

**« Oui c'est promis merci beaucoup ! »**

J'étais tellement soulagée, elle n'allait pas me dénoncer ! Je ramassais mon sac et m'apprêtais à sortir lorsque sa voix retentit.

**« Devant moi Kim, je veux te _voir_ avaler quelque chose. »**

Elle semblait amusée par ma naïveté.

Comment faire pour lui dire que je n'avais rien à manger sur moi ? Comment lui dire que je n'avais pas d'abonnement pour le self ? Est ce que tous mes efforts allaient tomber à l'eau ?

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent sous la déception, Emily était bien trop intelligente pour que je ne la dupe, seulement je ne cherchais qu'à la protéger ..

Je me retournais vers elle, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire.

Elle me tendait une pomme, une sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Mon regard resta fixé sur la pomme, elle était parfaite, bien rouge, elle semblait juteuse, je m'imaginais déjà la sensation que ce serait que de croquer dans cette pomme. Je dû déglutir deux fois devant ce spectacle si appétissant.

Emily me regardait, elle semblait observer le moindre de mes gestes, de mes réactions, est ce qu'elle me testait ? Si c'était le cas j'étais foutue, comme faire croire que si je ne mangeais plus c'était volontairement alors que je regardais une simple pomme comme un loup près à se jeter sur un gros mouton bien gras.

Je tendis une main tremblante vers Emily et la pomme qu'elle me tendait en fronçant les sourcils maintenant. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche d'une présence féminine et non menaçante depuis presque cinq mois.

Je ne pris pas la pomme, me contentant de tendre la main pour qu'elle puisse décider si elle allait me la donner ou pas, après tout je n'avais pas d'argent pour payer la rembourser.

Mon geste sembla la surprendre mais elle posa quand même la pomme dans ma main.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sentir la pomme, et le parfum de celle-ci me fit tourner la tête, je savais que j'agissais comme une cinglé mais je n'avais pas mangé depuis tellement longtemps et surtout pas un fruit, généralement Philippe se contentait de me donner un morceau de pain pour que ça me tienne mieux au ventre, que je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Je pris une première bouchée sous le regard attentif d'Emily. La pomme semblait fondre sur ma langue, libérant son si sucré jus. Sans m'en rendre compte je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et la mangeais comme une sauvage, ne prenant même pas le temps de respirer de peur qu'Emily revienne sur sa décision et jette la pomme.

Je regardais, penaude, Emily, mon trognon de pomme dans la main.

Son regard était satisfait de m'avoir vue manger mais plein d'interrogation, je me maudit pour ne pas avoir fait plus attention à mon comportement !

J'allais jeter les reste de la pomme et me laver les mains dans le lavabo. Je ne dis rien et gardais la tête basse, trop honteuse de m'être comportée ainsi.

**« Puisque tu as .. accepté de manger devant moi je ne ferais pas de rapport cependant .. Kim est ce que tout se passe bien chez toi ? Avec Philippe je veux dire ? »**

Elle semblait inquiète ! Je hochais vigoureusement la tête, il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'engage sur cette pente surtout pas !

**« Merci beaucoup pour la pomme je .. Je dois absolument y aller. Encore merci pour ce que vous avez fait mais s'il vous plaît ne vous inquiétez pas. Au revoir mademoiselle YOUNG. »**

**« Emily, appelle moi Emily. » **souffla t-elle

Elle me souriait gentiment, comme triste.

Il fallait vraiment que je sorte d'ici avant qu'elle ne découvre encore plus de choses sur moi ! Je hochais la tête et sortis précipitamment de l'infirmerie. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs je passais donc inaperçu.

Je courus presque jusqu'à notre première salle de cours de l'après midi et attendis que la pause se finisse. Le reste des cours se passa sans encombre, la pomme que m'avait si gentillement donné Emily m'avait fait un bien fou !

Ce soir là je ne racontais rien de l'épisode de ce midi à Philippe premièrement parce qu'il en aurait fait une syncope et m'aurait passée à tabac et deuxièmement parce que si Emily tenait vraiment sa parole et n'écrivait aucun rapport sur l'incident personne ne serait jamais au courant à part nous trois.

Oui encore fallait-il espérer que Jared ne vende pas la mèche .. Jared serait le point faible, mais je n'avais absolument aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il ferait.

Je cuisinais un pot au feu sous le regard attentif de Philippe. Ça sentait tellement bon .. J'aurais bien aimé en manger ne serait-ce qu'une petit cuillère mais je préférais ne pas tenter le diable.

**« Ça sent drôlement bon Kim ! »**

Je sursautais lorsque les mains de Philippe se posèrent sur mes hanches, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

**« Détend toi il n'y a que moi .. »**

C'était bien là tout le problème .. Si seulement tu avais pu ne pas être là je serais certainement bien plus heureuse et je n'aurais pas eu à mentir à Emily.

Je sentis ses mains passer sous mon sweat que j'avais gardé malgré la chaleur de la pièce, je n'aimais pas être trop peu habillée devant Philippe. Elle étaient froides, aussi froides que son cœur. Un frisson me parcouru et Philippe sembla s'en rendre compte, malheureusement il interpréta mal ma réaction.

Sa bouche se posa dans mon cou, et il commença à tracer une ligne de baisers le long de celui-ci.

Ses mains à présent sur mon ventre traçaient des cercles et pétrissaient le peu de peau qu'il me restait, bon d'accord je n'étais pas si maigre que ça mais ma silhouette me paraissait tellement chétive en comparaison de mes 56 kilos de l'époque où j'étais arrivée !

J'essayais de ne pas prêter attention à ce que faisait Philippe mais il ne sembla pas comprendre, j'essayais de me déplacer pour ne pas louper la cuisson de mes légumes, le forçant à me lâcher.

Il soupira.

**« Pourquoi me repousses tu toujours en dehors de notre lit ? »**

_Peut être parce que dans le lit je n'ai aucun moyen pour te repousser comme tu m'y attaches, crétin._

Je me surpris moi même à ma réflexion. Ce n'était pas bien de dire du mal ainsi, j'aurais pu être punie si j'avais dis ça tout haut ! Je me concentrais un peu plus sur ma cuisine, pas désireuse d'avoir une conversation sur ce sujet avec lui.

Mais il ne semblais pas de mon avis bien sur.

**« Tu sais j'attends maintenant depuis cinq mois pour que tu t'offre à moi, tous les soirs j'attends un geste de ta part mais tu ne fais rien, je vais finir par ne plus pouvoir me retenir .. Surtout que je veux être le premier, avant que les autres ne te prennent aussi. »**

Le premier ? Oh mon dieu il n'est pas au courant ?

**« Uh uh, papa ? »**

Je demandais gentillement la permission de parler, histoire de ne pas le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

**« Oui ? »**

Il me regardait avec espoir à présent, comment lui dire ?

**« Je .. je ne suis pas vierge papa. »**

Je sais je ne suis pas très fair-play de m'arrêter ici mais vu que vous aurez la suite lundi je me sens moins coupable !

Laissez moi quand même pleins de commentaire ça me fera plaisir !


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je tiens à vous dire que je suis vraiment extrêmement heureuse lorsque ce matin j'ai vu que vous aviez été très nombreux à me laisser des commentaires malgré mon retard de post ! Donc je ne vous fait pas plus attendre !

**Anju-san :** oui c'est un peu dommage que Kim ait peur de Jared mais ça va pouvoir pimenter un peu la suite, tu auras remarqué que je n'aime pas quand les choses sont trop faciles ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir de découvrir des nouveaux noms dans les commentaires !

**Paulipopo :** bon alors j'attends ta review aujourd'hui ! Mais je suis contente de ne pas être trop prévisible ;) Merci !

**Joie :** merci beaucoup d'avoir décidé de lire ma fiction alors ! Et je suis ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère alors que tu va devenir une fidèle revieweuse !

**Justine :** merci beaucoup ! Oui enfin une intervention de Jared, ça a fait plaisir apparemment !

**Emma :** désolé de t'avoir laissée sur ta faim ! Viens vite lire la suite et tu sauras ! :)

**Victoria :** un grand merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise, et oui je sais que beaucoup on pensé que Kim était vierge, mais ça aurait été trop facile comme ça !

**Guest :** oui justement ça aurait _trop_ simple si elle avait tout raconté à Emily ! Mais tu as raison de ne pas les croire dupes ! Je te laisse vite lire la suite pour découvrir la réaction de Philippe ! Rendez-vous en bas du chapitre ;)

**Calire 92 :** j'avoue c'est un du marketing mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! ;) Je te laisse allez lire la suite et on se revoit au bout !

**Lea228 :** coucou ! Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Je te laisse lire la suite et on se revoit à la fin tu me diras tout !

–**-**

**« Quoi ?! Comment ça tu n'es pas vierge ?! »**

**« Je .. j'avais un petit ami à Orlando et nous .. »**

**« Espèce de petite pute ! »**

La baffe que je ramassais fut violente mais ne me projeta pas au sol.

**« Tu es à moiii tu m'entends, tu étais sensée m'appartenir pour toujours ! »**

A présent Philippe était hors de lui et me criait dessus, je craignis de me recevoir un coup mais si ça s'arrêtait là je pourrais m'estimer heureuse de m'en sortir aussi bien !

**« Je devais te marquer pour que tu saches ! Tu comprends sale pute ! Tu m'appartiens et jamais tu ne partira ! Tu m'as trahi ! »**

**« Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne savais pas Philippe s'il te plaît je sais déjà que je t'appartiens .. Pitié .. »**

Je tentais de calmer le jeu car dans la colère dans laquelle il était il serait capable de me faire beaucoup de mal sans même s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il fallait absolument que je le calme !

**« Ah oui .. ? »**

Son ton était froid et suspicieux, voir calculateur mais au moins il ne criait plus.

**« Oui je te le promet ! »**

**« Alors si tu sais que tu m'appartiens prouve-le. »**

**« Je ferais ce que tout ce que tu voudra mais s'il te plaît ne te fâche pas .. »**

**« Alors couche avec moi, toi et pas le corps sans vie que je touche tous les soirs. Couche avec moi sans frissonner lorsque je te touche, sans trembler lorsque je m'approche, fais que je ne me sente spécial. »**

**« Je .. »**

Tout mais pas ça .. Il savait bien que j'en étais incapable, pourtant il me regardait avec un certain espoir.

Mais je ne pouvais pas, jamais. Et il le savait.

**« C'est bien ce que je disais, tu ne m'appartiens pas. »**

Un instant j'eus l'espoir qu'il me mette dehors devant la révélation qu'il venait d'avoir et qu'il mette lui même fin à mon calvaire mais c'eut été futile de penser que ce serait si facile !

**« Dans le lit tout de suite ! »** gronda t-il

**« Non pitié, Philippe, _papa _! »**

A présent je pleurais à chaudes larmes, je ne supporterais jamais une autre punition avec son fouet, à moins qu'il ne me force à coucher avec lui ce qui serait encore pire !

**« Dépêches toi ou je vais me mettre encore plus en colère et tu vas voir ce que ça fait .. »**

Son ton était froid, comme lorsque l'on est tellement en colère et qu'on ne veut pas crier aque du coup on essaye de maîtriser sa voix. Là c'était exactement pareil sauf que je n'avais jamais mis Philippe dans une telle colère jusqu'à présent et j'avais vraiment peur de ce qui allait m'arriver.

A reculons j'entrais dans la chambre suivie de près par Philippe. 

**« Allonge toi sur le dos. »**

Je m'exécutais, mes larmes coulant encore abondamment de mes yeux.

Il m'attacha les bras et les jambes et je me retrouvais une nouvelle fois impuissante dans l'attente de ce qui allait inévitablement arriver.

Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'il allait me faire mais je savais que ce serait pire que tout ce que j'avais pu subir depuis le début.

Lorsqu'il revint il avait un vieux fer à souder dans les mains.

Il ne pouvait pas .. Il n'allait quand même pas .. Mon dieu ..

**« Puisque mentalement tu te refuses toujours à moi au moins physiquement tu seras mienne, de toutes les façons possibles. »**

Il avait une étrange lueur dans le regard, de la folie. Il ne pouvait pas sérieusement avoir l'intention de me marquer de cette façon ?!

**« Papa je t'en prie ! Je serais une gentille fille, je ferais tout ce que tu me demandera mais pitié ne fais pas ça ! »**

Ma voix se cassa sur la fin de ma phrase, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer la douleur que j'allais ressentir .. Une fois, petite je m'étais brûlée avec le fer à lisser de maman, elle l'avait laissé traîner et ne sachant pas ce que c'était je l'avais pris à pleine main.

Heureusement pour moi Benoit m'avait vu et me l'avait tout de suite fait lâcher mais je m'étais quand même brûlée, j'avais eu de grosses marques qui avaient laissées une cicatrice pendant plusieurs années.

Je me souviens encore de l'odeur de la peau qui brûle, et la douleur qui s'en était suivit.

**« Tais toi ! Tu cherches à m'embrouiller depuis le début, tu crois que je n'ai pas compris ton petit jeu ? Tu ne fais que me dire ce que je veux entendre sans qu'un brin de sincérité ne transperce de tes paroles ! »**

Je ne pus que me taire, bien sur qu'il avait raison, je ne faisais et ne disais que ce qui était susceptible de me préserver mais pas une fois je n'avais été sincère avec lui. Comment aurais-je pu ?

Il n'y avait rien à dire, il pourrait me faire tout ce qu'il voulait, il pourrait même en finir avec moi que jamais je ne ressentirais quoi que ce soit pour cet homme à par de la peur et de la haine.

Il m'avait certes façonnée à son image, mais la fille qu'il voulait était vide, elle n'avait qu'un corps mais aucun esprit, aucun sentiments, jamais je ne le laisserais s'accaparer mon dernier rempart c'était une bataille que je n'étais pas prête à perdre.

Il pouvait changer ma vision des gens, ma vision de la vie, il pouvait abuser de mon corps autant que bon lui chante et le briser à maintes reprises mais jamais il n'arriverait à s'accaparer ma personnalité, et bien que je l'ai éteinte depuis longtemps elle était toujours là, bien à l'abri au fond de moi, inaccessible à ses attaques répétée.

**« Avec ça tu ne pourra plus faire semblant, tu seras **_**vraiment**_** à moi ! »**

Il souleva alors mon sweat et baissa légèrement mon jean taille basse, dévoilant mes hanches saillantes et mon ventre, j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me brûler en plein milieu de mon ventre, mais je ne pense pas qu'il veuille prendre le risque de dégoutter mes futurs clients.

Il saisit alors son fer à souder maintenant brûlant et se pencha au dessus de mon ventre.

Je retins ma respiration attendant que la douleur vienne. Ce qui ne tarda pas, bientôt je sentis ma peau fondre sous la pointe du fer et l'odeur fut presque aussi pire que la douleur qui me transperça.

Je criais, remplissant mes poumons d'un maximum d'air et criais essayant de noyer la douleur sous mes cris.

Ça dura cinq minutes, les cinq plus longues minutes de toute mon existence.

J'étais en sueur, la gorge trop sèche pour encore pouvoir crier lorsqu'il enleva enfin le fer de ma peau.

Je n'osais pas regarder, je savais que si je voyais ce qu'il venait de me faire la douleur serait encore bien pire, exactement comme lorsqu'on se coupe, tant qu'on ne voit pas l'entaille et la profondeur de celle-ci on n'a pas trop mal mais dès qu'on regarde et qu'on voit le sang couler tout d'un coup la douleur devient insupportable.

Alors je ne regardais pas, je gardais les yeux fermés, soudain épuisée par ma journée.

Je sentis vaguement Philippe me détacher mais je ne bougeais pas, soudain le moindre mouvement me parut infaisable, je dus d'ailleurs m'endormir sous le choc.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain j'étais de nouveau sur mon matelas une cheville attachée au lit pour ne pas que je m'enfuie en pleine nuit certainement.

J'étais sur le dos , sans aucun vêtements à part ma culotte.

Soudain je craignis que Philippe ait abusé de moi pendant que j'étais inconsciente et dormais, puis je me convainquis qu'il aurait préféré me voir me débattre sous lui plutôt que totalement dans les vapes.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas là, je risquais un petit coup d'œil sur le lit au dessus de moi mais il était vide.

Bizarre. Aurais-je bénéficié d'une journée de repos après ma punition d'hier soir ?

C'était certainement l'explication logique quand à son absence.

Je décidais de jeter un coup d'œil sous le drap pour voir ce qu'il m'avait fait.

_Humpf_.

Bon, soyons clément c'était vraiment horrible, ma peau était d'un rouge intense sur un cercle de quinze centimètres de diamètre environ, et au milieu du cercle deux lettres étaient gravées dans ma peau : P A, les deux lettres faisant environs cinq centimètres chacune, impossible de les louper.

C'était ses initiales.

J'étais marquée comme du bé génial. Il est clair que maintenant personne ne pourra ignorer le fait que j'appartenais à Philippe, pas même moi.

Je le détestais tellement, comment osait-il me faire ça ? Disposer de moi comme si je ne valais rien ? S'approprier mon corps de la sorte ? Je ne représentais vraiment rien à ses yeux à part de la marchandise c'était clair.

**« Debout, va ta laver. »**

Il venait d'entrer dans la chambre et m'avait détachée du lit, sans rien dire je partis en petite culotte, essayant de garder le peu de dignité qu'il me restait, me laver.

Le dilemme de la douche fût difficile à résoudre, ma brûlure ne supportait que l'eau froide alors que mon corps me réclamait une bonne douche chaude, un de mes derniers plaisirs ici.

La douleur de l'eau chaude sur a hanche droite trancha la question et c'est une douche éclaire que je pris donc à l'eau froide.

Je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme vêtements pour ne pas souffrir et je finis par choisir un short de sport taille basse et un tee-shirt suffisamment ample pour qu'il ne me frotte pas au moindre de mes mouvements.

**« Tu retournes au lycée lundi, ne t'habitues pas trop. »**

M'habituer ?! Il se moquait de moi ? Je n'étais pas sensée m'habituer au fait de me faire torturer comme une prisonnière de guerre ? Ou ne pas m'habituer à la maltraitance que je subis chaque jour sans rien dire ? Ou peut être encore ne pas m'habituer à mourir de faim à chaque instant ? Ou bien de m'habituer à une punition en particulier ?

Non c'est sur que je ne risquais pas de m'habituer à quoi que ce soit !

La sonnette m'arracha à mes ruminations.

**« Va ouvrir tu attends quoi ?! »**

Soudain mon cœur battit plus vite, se pouvait-il que Philippe m'ait enfin trouvé un client et qu'il ne m'ait rien dit ? Allait-il me prostituer avec cette brûlure toute fraîche ?

C'est tremblante et avec difficultés que j'allais ouvrir la porte.

Oh ! Devant moi se tenait un vieil homme en fauteuil roulant, et il se faisait pousser par un des cinq garçons. Se pouvait-il que les deux vieux soient en marché pour me vendre au fils de l'homme devant moi ?

**« Bonjour je m'appel Billy Black je suis venu voir Philippe, est-il ici ? » **demanda celui en fauteuil roulant

Je hochais la tête affirmative, et m'écartais pour les laisser entrer, cachant avec peine la douleur sur mes traits que provoquaient chacun de mes mouvements.

**« Je te présente mon fils Jacob Black, vous êtes ensemble dans certains cours il me semble ? » **continua t-il

Une fois encore je hochais la tête, ne sachant pas si j'étais autorisée ou non à parler, puis Philippe arriva derrière moi me sauvant de l'inconfortable situation.

**« Billy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici vieux brigand ? Et avec Jacob, tu aurais du m'appeler je serais venu te chercher ! »**

Bizarrement Philippe semblait mal à l'aise, cacherait-il ses activités au reste de la population ? Se pourrait-il que personne ne soit au courant ? Ce Billy ne venait pas arranger un coup pour son fils ?

**« Je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais parlé mais moi c'est Jake ! »**

Il me parlait, à moi ! Et en plus il souriait d'un grand sourire sincère, ses dents blanches tranchant avec sa peau mate, et me tendait une main certainement pour une poignée de main.

Je me tournais affolée vers Philippe cherchant une idée de la marche à suivre mais celui-ci avait emmené Billy au salon et les deux semblaient échanger des banalités.

Peut être devrais-je faire de même ?

**« Kim Akalah. »**

Je lui serais donc la main, après tout je n'avais rien à craindre, jamais il ne me ferait de mal en présence de Philippe, il suffisait que je ne quitte pas la maison et je serais en sécurité, non ?

Lorsque ma main tremblante toucha sa peau un frisson me parcourut en sentant la chaleur qu'il dégageait, je me rendis compte à cette instant que j'étais gelée. Je voulus retirer vivement ma main de la sienne comme si je m'étais brûlée mais il referma la sienne avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Je me mis à trembler toute entière sous sa poigne, je sentais sa force, il aurait pu me briser la main s'il l'avait voulu mais il se contentait d'appliquer une pression suffisante pour que je ne puisse pas retirer la mienne mais sans que ce soit douloureux ou même simplement désagréable, d'ailleurs si ce n'avait pas été cet immense garçon ça aurait été agréable, comme lorsqu'on se blottit dans une couverture les jours de grand froid.

Un autre frisson me parcouru mais pas de peur cette fois-ci, plutôt de froid mélangé à un peu de bien être.

Il me regardait, comme s'il décortiquait chacune de mes réactions pour en faire le compte rendu à son père ensuite.

Je me rendis compte de mon comportement et tirais un peu plus fort pour récupérer ma main, seulement je n'avais pas prévu qu'il me relâche et j'avais tiré trop fort, je partis de quelques pas en arrière et la douleur de ma brûlure me fit grimacer sous le coup.

Bien sur il le remarqua.

**« Est ce que ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas ! »**

Il semblait inquiet et sincère encore une fois. Soit ce garçon cachait très bien son jeux et alors je lui tirais mon chapeau soit c'était vraiment la personne la plus gentille que je n'ai rencontré ici à par Emily.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de le rassurer.

**« Non non ce n'est pas toi, je me suis faite mal ce matin c'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je ne suis pas venue en cours, je ne suis pas très douée. »**

Si je pouvais en même temps caler une excuse bidon pour disculper mon absence d'aujourd'hui au lycée ce serait vraiment parfait !

**« Si tu veux je peux t'emmener voir Emily, tu sais l'infirmière du lycée, elle pourra y jeter un coup d'œil et te soigner ? »**

Il ne semblait pas avoir cru mon mensonge.

**« Merci mais ce n'est rien de grave pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! »**

M'empressais-je de rajouter.

Encore une fois il me lança un regard entendu comme s'il _savait_ que je mentais, ce qui était totalement improbable ! Mon esprit me jouait des tours, peut être est ce que je fantasmais inconsciemment sur une hypothétique libération ? Après tout ce serait normal après hier soir.

**« Kim viens ici ! »**

Je tressaillis en entendant Philippe m'appeler. Du coin de l'œil je vis Jacob se tendre, il semblait soudain en colère et apeurée je me dépêchais de rejoindre Philippe.

Billy était toujours dans son fauteuil face à notre sofa, quand à Philippe il était debout face à l'homme, apparemment une sorte de dispute avait eu lieu entre les deux sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Philippe était clairement menaçant vis à vis de Billy, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Jacob qui se plaça derrière son père menaçant à son tour Philippe et .. moi par la même occasion car Philippe venait de m'attraper par le poignet et il me collait contre lui me tenant un bras passé autour de ma taille.

Je grimaçais encore une fois, sa main frottant ma brûlure était douloureux malheureusement je ne pouvais pas me dégager, jamais il ne me laisserait faire et surtout jamais il ne me le pardonnerait.

Ce n'était clairement pas la posture d'un père envers sa fille mais plus comme d'un mari jaloux, ou plutôt d'un homme marquant son territoire. Je me demandais ironiquement s'il ne voulait pas que je soulève mon tee-shirt pour exposer à tous sa _marque_ mettant ainsi fin au supposition ? Bien sur je n'aurais jamais osé.

**« Kim je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontrée, je suis sur qu'on va bientôt se revoir ! »**

Le ton enjoué de Billy ne trompa personne sur la subtile menace qui transperçait.

**« Philippe. »**

**« Billy. »**

Le ton était beaucoup plus sec entre les deux.

Je n'osais pas répondre, je manquais certainement de civilité mais je ne pense pas qu'aucune réponse n'aurait satisfaite Philippe, je préférais donc me taire et continuer de regarder la scène avec de grands yeux écarquillés par la peur.

Allaient-ils se battre ?

**« Au revoir Kim ! » **me salua joyeusement Jacob

Décidément rien ne semblait l'atteindre celui-là ! Je me demandais pourquoi une telle animosité régnait entre les deux premiers, de quoi avaient-ils bien pus parler ? Ce Billy était-il au courant pour Philippe ?

**« Vieillard sénile qui s'occupe de ce qui ne le regarde pas .. » **marmonnait Philippe

Tant de questions et aucunes réponses à l'horizon, ma curiosité était éveillée et je n'avais rien pour la satisfaire.

**« De quoi t'as parlé Jacob ? » **me demanda abruptement Philippe

**« Euh de rien, on n'a pas vraiment parlé en fait. »**

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, ce Jacob et moi avions eu une conversation vraiment banale à bien y réfléchir, tout était passé par le regard et la gestuelle en fin de compte.

–-

Voilà voilà alors qu'avez vous pensé de 'intervention non pas de Jared mais de Jacob cette fois-ci ? Et de la réaction de Philippe ?

Dites moi tout !


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et voici le huitième chapitre, déjà ! C'est fou ce que ça va vite il va falloir que je continue à écrire régulièrement si je ne veux pas perdre mes chapitres d'avances !

Encore une fois un énorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ! Ça me fait à chaque fois extrêmement plaisir ! Et je prend tout aussi plaisir à vous répondre !

**Joie :** coucou ! Je suis contente que tu ai apprécié que quelqu'un d'extérieur se mêle de la vie de Kim, et tu vas voir ce n'est pas finit ! Bisous et à tout de suite !

**Paulipopo :** Alors pour répondre à ta question oui, chacun des garçons vont avoir leur petit moment avec Kim, mais pas tout de suite ! Et les autres ne savent pas mais ils ont des doutes, mais je n'en dis pas plus je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ! Rendez vous en bas !

**Calire 92 :** Oui tu as raison c'est vrai qu'on ne se lasse jamais des compliments ! Alors merci beaucoup encore une fois ! Je te revoie au bout du chapitre !

**Iliana.S :** salut ! Merci de suivre ma fiction, j'espère que ça te plaît, je sais que mes chapitres ne sont pas très long mais c'est pour ça que j'en poste deux par semaine ! A tout de suite !

**Anju-San :** coucou ! Alors non la meute n'a pas entendu Kim, sinon ils seraient intervenus ! Mais par contre ils se doutent tous que quelque chose cloche ! J'adore ton raisonnement pour les blessures, c'est exactement ce que je me suis dite aussi, c'est pour ça que je lui ai fait la dernière, pour qu'il y ait des ''preuves'' qu'elle ne pourra pas réfuter ! Voilà, je te laisse lire le chapitre et on se revoit à la fin !

**Lea 228 :** Non Billy n'a pas dit à Philippe que Kim était l'imprégnée d'un loup car leurs existences sont secrètes ! Mais il lui a mit un coup de pressions dans le sens ''je te surveille attention à ce que tu fais'' ! Et oui Kim gardera une cicatrice toute sa vie, une brûlure comme ça ne disparaît pas malheureusement .. A tout de suite et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Zipi:** Coucou ! Alors d'abord un grand merci pour ton commentaire, qui m'a fait énormément plaisir ! J'ai adoré que tu me laisses toutes tes suppositions et tes impressions ! Alors pour tes hypothèses, comme tu t'en doute, la troisième est la bonne ! Et ton interprétation pour Jacob et Billy est parfaite, tu as vraiment tout compris ! Pour le passage avec un autre point de vue, je ne sais pas j'hésite encore, mais vous êtes pas mal à le demander, alors je vais essayer d'y travailler c'est promit ! Bisous et à tout de suite !

**Victoria :** coucou ! Je suis ravie que tu aimes toujours autant, pour mes chapitre je sais qu'il ne sont pas très long mais comme tu l'as dis c'est pour ça que j'en poste deux par semaine ! Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Dis moi tout en bas !

**Guest :** Ravie que tu ai aimé le passage avec Billy et Jacob, j'ai aussi pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! Pour Billy, je n'écrirais pas ce qu'il à dit à Philippe, mais c'était des menaces, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait le surveiller de très près et qu'il saurait ses moindres fait et gestes ! Voilà dis moi tout pour ce chapitre !

**Sm33 :** Merci énormément pour ton commentaire, ça me fait super plaisir de voir que j'arrive à rallier des non-fans de fictions sur les Quileutes ! J'espère que tu continuera de me laisser ton avis qui sera certainement très intéressant pour moi ! Merci beaucoup et à tout de suite !

**Sophie :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Alors si je peux te donner un conseil, il faut que tu en parle, peut importe à qui et comment, mais pas à quelqu'un qui ne peut pas t'aider (je veux dire par là que tes meilleures amies tu peux leurs en parler et je comprend que tu l'ai fait car j'ai fait la même chose mais elles ne pourront jamais vraiment te comprendre et te donner les bon conseils). Je ne dis pas que je ferais mieux, mais personnellement je n'ai jamais pu en parler à mes parents alors que celui qui m'a fait du mal était quelqu'un d'extérieur à la famille alors j'imagine trop bien ce que tu ressens. Donc mon conseil est : trouve un psychologue en qui tu as confiance (ne lui dit pas tout dès le début si tu ne le connais pas, il pourrait te ''forcer'' à en parler à tes parents et ce n'est pas bien du tout, la décision doit venir de toi!) donc trouve un psy parle lui de ce qui ne va pas (mais les autres choses, par exemple moi j'avais des problèmes avec la nourriture, avec la confiance envers les autres, parle lui de tout ça mais pas tout de suite de ''la chose'') et quand tu sauras que tu peux lui faire confiance, tu pourras lui parler librement. C'est le seul conseil que je puisse te donner pour le moment mais si tu fais ça tu verras que les choses vont commencer à avancer d'elle même petit à petit ! En tout cas courage je suis là !

**BMG :** Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Alors si Kim à dit à son père qu'elle n'était plus vierge ce n'était pas pour tendre le bâton de son point de vue, c'est parce qu'elle est de plus en plus soumise à lui et elle se comporte comme tel ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé les interventions des autres ! Pour changer de point de vue, je suis en train d'y réfléchir, je ne sais pas trop encore, c'est vrai que ce pourrait être intéressent donc je vais voir même si pour le moment ce n'est pas prévu voilà ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi ! Dis moi ça en bas ! Bisous !

–-

Le reste du week-end s'était passé sans trop d'encombre, Philippe semblait m'en vouloir de ne pas être vierge car j'avais retrouvé ma place sur le matelas par terre et il ne me touchait plus le soir, ce qui était vraiment un soulagement pour moi ! A moins qu'il ne fasse qu'attendre que sa marque guérisse ? Je ne saurais le dire.

La brûlure mettait beaucoup plus de temps à guérir que n'avait mis mon dos, je n'avais donc aucune idée de quand j'arrêterais de grimacer de douleur à chaque fois que je tendais un peu trop ma peau en faisant tel ou tel mouvement, mais ce qui n'arrangeait rien c'est que je n'avais rien pour me soigner, pas de crème, pas de pansement, pas de glace, rien.

J'arrivais cependant à prendre des douches tiède depuis dimanche soir.

J'attendais Philippe dans le salon pour qu'il m'emmène au lycée. Il semblait nerveux et ce depuis la visite de Billy et Jacob mais je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi.

**« Vite dans la voiture on va être en retard ! »**

Et ce ne serait pas de ma faute ..

J'entamais ma dernière semaine de cours, je ne savais pas comment aillaient se passer les deux semaines à rester cloîtrée avec Philippe mais j'avais comme l'impression que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos, ni très agréable s'il continuait à être à fleur de peau ainsi !

Avant que je ne sorte de la camionnette Philippe me retint pour me mettre en garde.

**« N'oublie pas les règles Kim, la visite du vieux et de son gamin ne change rien, si tu parles à qui que ce soit je le saurais et rien ne m'empêchera de te faire du mal tu entends, à toi comme à ceux à qui tu parlerais, je leurs feraient du mal à cause de toi .. Tu ne veux pas en être responsable n'est ce pas ? »**

Bien sur il avait trouvé mon point faible, il savait qu'il pouvait me faire ce que bon lui semblait et que je subirais sans rien dire mais qu'il s'en prenne à d'autres à cause de moi ? Jamais je ne le supporterais.

L'imaginer en train de frapper ou d'abuser d'une autre fille, comme d'Emily par exemple je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je ne devrais jamais mettre quelqu'un d'aussi bon en danger. Même ce Jacob, bien qu'il soit vraiment effrayant par sa carrure je ne doutais pas une seule seconde que Philippe retors comme il est finirait par avoir le dessus en le piégeant et alors il lui ferait vraiment beaucoup de mal, et ça non plus je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire.

Bizarrement même si ce Jacob m'effrayait je ne lui souhaitais pas un des traitement de Philippe. Voir son si grand sourire déformé ou la lueur de ses yeux s'éteindre me paraissait la pire chose qu'on puisse lui faire, personne ne méritait d'être dépossédé de son identité ainsi. Sauf moi d'après Philippe.

**« Oui je n'oublie pas. »**

**« Oui qui ? »**

**« Oui papa. »**

Mon ton était vaincu, ce qui sembla le satisfaire suffisamment pour qu'il ne se formalise pas du fait que je ne l'avais pas appelé papa.

Je pus enfin sortir de la voiture. Il y avait du monde dehors, j'étais presque en retard il fallait que je me dépêche de trouver ma salle de cours si je voulais pouvoir garder ma place devant et seule.

**« Kim ! »**

Je tournais la tête affolée, pensant que Philippe avait changé d'avis et ne voulait pas que j'aille au lycée mais découvris avec encore plus d'horreur que c'était Jacob qui m'appelait, il était sur le parking avec les quatre autres garçons, et ils me regardaient, tous.

Je jetais un coup d'œil espérant que Philippe soit déjà repartit à la maison et n'ait pas vu ça mais malheureusement il était encore là, et malgré qu'il soit maintenant loin je remarquais sans mal la colère sur ses traits.

Allait-il penser que je parlais avec d'autre gens dès qu'il avait le dos tourné ou alors supposerait-il que Jacob essayait de me parler après sa visite de vendredi ? Dans tous les cas je savais que sa colère ne m'était pas totalement adressée et j'eus peur pour Jacob, il ne fallait pas que je donne à Philippe des excuses pour lui faire du mal car je me doutais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand chose pour l'y pousser.

Je baissais donc la tête regardant mes pieds, et courus pratiquement jusqu'à ma salle.

Pendant les cours du matin je ne fus pas embêtée par quoi que ce soit mais le midi, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma table dans la bibliothèque je remarquais une pomme rouge posée dessus, une note à coté.

Curieuse je m'approchais.

_Mange la Kim._

Comment trois simples mots sur un bout de papier pouvaient-ils me remplir le cœur de gratitude ? Je me doutais bien évidemment de la provenance de cette pomme, seule Emily m'en avait donnée une à manger et avait pu remarquer mon plaisir à la manger.

Cette fille était vraiment la plus gentille personne que je connaisse ici.

Je remerciais mentalement Emily car depuis que Philippe ne me touchait plus il avait décidait que je ne mangerais pas non plus puisque je ne payais pas.

C'est ainsi que la semaine passa, tous les midi une pomme m'attendait sur ma table de la bibliothèque, je la mangeais alors avec gratitude, car cette pomme constituait mon seule repas de la journée.

Jacob n'essaya plus de ma parler après ce lundi matin, ce dont je lui fut reconnaissante. Philippe ne me questionna pas à son sujet je déduis donc que la personne chargée de me surveiller avait bien rendue compte de la situation.

J'étais la fille solitaire du lycée.

Je ne retournais pas à l'infirmerie pour remercier Emily, j'avais peur de lui parler, et pas seulement à cause des menaces de Philippe mais aussi parce qu'elle semblait avoir un trop bon sens de la déduction et je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne soupçonne ou découvre plus qu'elle n'en savait déjà.

J'avais voulue lui laisser un mot de remerciement comme celui qu'elle m'avait laissé le lundi midi avec la pomme mais je ne trouvais aucun endroit où lui laisser à par l'infirmerie qui était toujours occupée.

Au lycée on voyait clairement que le week-end et les vacances arrivaient car une agitation constante régnait dans les couloirs et les salles de cours, même les professeurs semblaient impatient.

J'étais donc la seule à ne pas vouloir aller en vacance. Personnellement je serais bien restée toute l'année au lycée sans aucune pause, car tant que j'étais ici je ne risquais rien, tant que ces murs et ce public m'entouraient Philippe ne risquait pas de me faire du mal, mais une fois rentrée à la maison rien ne l'empêcherait de briser sa façade et de redevenir le monstre de mes nuits.

**« Bon comme je sais que vous êtes tous impatient de partir en vacance je vais vous laisser sortir quinze minutes plus tôt ce soir. » **annonça notre prof de science

Partout autour de moi retentit des cris d'allégresse et de remerciement.

J'allais donc devoir attendre quinze minutes toute seule dehors en attendant Philippe puisque je n'avais aucun moyen de le prévenir et que la bibliothèque avait fermée à midi en prévision des vacances justement.

Ou alors je pourrais marcher ? Non mauvaise idée, il suffisait que Philippe prenne un autre chemin pour venir et qu'il ne me trouve pas au lycée, alors il serai vraiment en colère car il penserait certainement que j'avais cherché à m'enfuir ou alors que je m'étais faite raccompagner ce qui était encore pire !

Lorsque nous fûmes donc chassés de cours j'allais m'asseoir sur un banc à l'écart de la foule prête à attendre quinze minutes.

J'observais les élèves qui sortaient du lycée en courant, apparemment notre professeur n'était pas la seule à avoir lâché ses élèves plus tôt !

Je vis sur le parking les cinq garçons rigolant entre eux, posés contre leurs motos. Il me faisaient toujours aussi peur, surtout Jared mais depuis que Jacob était venu je commençais à me demander si ils ne seraient pas _gentils_, oui je sais c'était vraiment étrange mais Jacob ne semblait pas méchant pour un sou alors serait-il possible qu'ils soient tous les cinq des gentils ?

Puis je repensais à Jared, la colère que j'avais lu dans ses yeux dans l'infirmerie, non lui était comme Philippe, mais pas Jacob, alors comment faisaient-ils pour s'entendre ? Jacob acceptait-il que ses amis fassent du mal au gens ? C'était vraiment complexe.

**« Pourquoi ne pas aller leurs dire bonjour ? »**

Je sursautais en entendant Emily derrière moi, je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher.

**« Pardon je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais j'ai vu que tu regardais les garçons et je me suis demandée pourquoi tu n'allais pas les voir ? »**

Je la regardais avec des yeux rond comme des soucoupes, elle me conseillait vraiment de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Merci mais un Philippe suffisait, je n'avais pas besoin qu'il se mettent à quatre contre moi.

**« Est ce qu'il te font peur ? »**

Cette fois-ci Emily semblait vraiment surprise.

Au loin je vis la voiture de Philippe arriver, merde ! Et Emily qui était toujours à coté de moi !

Je me levais précipitamment, ramassant mon sac.

**« Kim attends, je voulais te parler c'est pour ça que je suis venue te voir ! »**

**« Désolé je ne peux pas je dois y aller, au fait merci pour les pommes ! »** soufflais-je

Puis je courus jusqu'à Philippe qui approchait, j'espérais qu'il ne m'avait pas vue, sinon j'étais dans la merde !

Heureusement pour moi il était au téléphone et semblait trop absorbé par sa conversation pour me prêter attention.

Lorsque je grimpais dans la voiture je jetais un coup d'œil vers Emily mais je ne la trouvais pas, elle avait dû retourner chez elle. Les garçons eux semblaient parler avec énergie comme s'il se disputaient. Quand à Philippe il avait coupé sa conversation.

**« Bonne journée ? »**

**« Oui merci. »**

Voilà entre ça et les mises en garde du matin lui et moi n'échangions plus beaucoup de mots, je ne m'en plaignais pas cependant.

A la maison j'allais dans la chambre et m'ennuyant déjà je décidais de faire mes devoirs de vacances, j'avais plus de trois heures devant moi.

Avec ce que j'avais avancé chaque midi et les trois heures que je venais de passer j'avais déjà terminé tous mes devoirs. Finalement je me maudit de ne pas avoir tout garder à faire, j'aurais du me douter que ce serait un de mes seuls plaisirs pendant les vacances.

Je n'avais jamais été une grande fan du lycée même si j'adorais certains cours comme les sciences humaine et les langues que je trouvais fascinants, par l'apprentissage constant que nous y faisions, mais pour le reste je n'avais jamais fait beaucoup d'effort, me contentant de mes acquis et de mes capacités.

Cependant, cette année j'étais devenue une élève modèle, j'avais d'excellents résultats dans toutes les matières même en math alors que ce n'était vraiment pas gagné d'avance, les maths étant mon gros point faible.

J'avais bien sur résolu le mystère de mes soudaines bonnes notes. Depuis que Philippe m'avait confisqué mes livres, et comme il ne m'autorisait pas l'accès à la télé mes cours étaient devenus la seule source stimulante pour mon cerveau et j'adorais le soir relire et apprendre par cœur tout ce que j'avais, que ce soit des textes d'espagnol, de quileute (option choisie par Philippe) ou des équations de maths et de physique.

Du coup je connaissais vraiment tout ce que nous faisions par cœur, que ce soit utile ou pas. Ce qui faisait que j'étais devenue, comme se serait moquée de moi Nathalie, mon ancienne meilleure amie, une intello.

Mais peut m'importait puisque personne ne connaissaient l'étendu de ce que je savais puisque je ne participais jamais en cours et que je ne parlais à personne. Alors ça restait comme un secret, sauf pour mes professeurs. Ce n'était pas que je me souciais de ma réputation car celle-ci était déjà faite de toute façon !

J'allais donc à la cuisine pour mettre le couvert de Philippe et lui servir les restes des lasagnes que j'avais cuisiné hier.

**« Prends aussi une assiette pour toi Kim. »**

Houlà voilà qui était bizarre, je n'étais pas sensée être privée de nourriture ? Ou alors s'était-il rendu compte que j'étais au bord de la défaillance à cause de son régime forcé ? Peut m'importait, si je pouvais manger ce soir peut m'importait la réponse, surtout si c'était mes fameuses lasagnes, recette de Benoit.

C'est donc plus guillerette que je mis le couvert.

Je nous servis copieusement, tant pis si on ne mangeait pas tout mais au moins je pourrais faire le pleins de calories !

Dès que le tout fut chaud je nous servis sur la table du salon. Philippe buvait une bière, je pris place par terre, le sofa lui étant réservé.

Je commençais à avaler goulûment mon assiette sans prêter attention à Philippe.

Le repas se passa bien, peut être que ces deux semaines de vacances n'allaient pas être si terrible finalement ?

Je débarrassais la table et nos assiettes vide, personnellement j'avais engloutie mon assiette en dix minutes et Philippe n'avait rien laissé lui non plus.

**« Assied toi Kim. »**

Oh, finalement ce repas avait peut être un but, autre que de ne pas me laisser mourir de faim.

Je m'assis attendant que Philippe se décide à parler.

Il sortit une petite poche qui était cachée à coté de lui et la posa sur la table.

**« Demain matin tu as un client, ce soir je veux que tu te prépares, c'est à dire que tu t'épiles intégralement et que tu te mettes de la crème sur _tout_ le corps. »**

**« Tu .. je .. quoi ?! »**

**« Kim .. Je n'ai pas envie de te punir ce soir, tu obéis et c'est tout ! »**

Il semblait se contenir mais je le sentais tout prêt d'exploser. Bien sur il n'avait pas aimé mon exclamation, ça lui rappelait toujours que j'existais, la vraie moi et pas seulement sa Kim à lui.

C'était donc _ça_ la raison pour laquelle j'avais eu le droit de manger ce soir ? J'allais lui rapporter de l'argent demain alors je pouvais manger ?!

Soudain je me mis en colère moi aussi, bien que ça me surprit, je la laissais m'envahir et lorsque je sentis mes mains trembler de rage je décidais de ne pas m'attaquer à Philippe, contre qui je n'avais aucune chance mais plutôt de laisser ce soudain accès de colère m'aider à m'enfuir d'ici.

Il n'était pas question que je couche avec qui que ce soit, pas si _JE_ n'en avais pas décidais, pas si _JE_ ne le désirais pas ! Pas question que j'aille dans la salle de bain pour me préparer pour qu'un inconnu puisse mieux me violer demain matin ! Hors de question de le laisser me faire _ça _!

Je me mis debout.

**« NON »**

Ma voix était froide, remplie de la rage qui me portait.

Philippe parut surpris par mon ton et ne réagit pas tout de suite.

Je profitais de sa stupeur pour attraper la bouteille de bière sur la table et l'abattre violemment sur sa tête, j'y mis toute ma force ! Je sentis le verre se briser dans ma main et s'enfoncer dans le crâne de Philippe. Je vis son sang couler et soudain je voulus plus, je voulais le faire autant souffrir que ce que lui m'avait fait.

Mais bien qu'il était sonné par mon coup Philippe essaya de se lever pour m'attraper. Je ne lui en laissais cependant pas le temps et je me précipitais sur la porte d'entrée, par chance elle était ouverte et je pus sortir sans problème.

Je me mis alors à courir, courir comme si ma vie en dépendait, et c'était certainement le cas d'ailleurs, je courus comme si j'avais le diable à mes trousses sans jamais me retourner ni m'arrêter pour reprendre mon souffle bien que mes poumons me brûlaient.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je courus mais je finis par arriver devant le lycée, seul endroit que je connaisse ici.

Il faisait froid dehors, la nuit avait recouverte la végétation d'une fine couche de pluie et le vent soufflait. Bien sur je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver dehors ce soir alors je n'avais porté qu'un simple tee-shirt à la maison. Mais maintenant je le regrettais.

Je ne savais pas où aller mais je savais une chose il ne fallait pas que je reste ici, Philippe ferait certainement la déduction que comme je ne connaissais que le lycée je viendrais me réfugier ici, il fallait donc que j'aille ailleurs.

Je voulu repartir en courant à petit trot mais une brusque envie de vomir me projeta droit dans les buisson où je vidais mon estomac. Apparemment mon corps n'avait pas apprécié ma course effrénée à travers la Push.

Soudain je vis les feux d'une voiture, puis la voiture de Philippe me passer à coté sans me repérer et je me remerciais intérieurement. Si je n'avais pas eu cette envie de vomir j'aurais été en plein milieux de la route et Philippe m'aurait repéré sans mal !

Je décidais de rester accroupie dans les buissons le temps qu'il parte et qu'il ne risque pas de me repérer à la lumière de ses feux.

J'attendis dix minutes et je pus enfin sortir. Je commençais donc à errer dans les routes de la Push.

Ma colère était retombée et je commençais à réaliser combien mon comportement avait été idiot. Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait pris de m'enfuir en plein milieux de la nuit ? Qu'est ce que j'allais pouvoir faire maintenant ?

Je ne pouvais pas rentrer à la maison pourtant je n'avais nul part où aller, et même si je passais la nuit dehors, dans le froid, demain quelqu'un finirait pas me repérer et me ramener chez Philippe qui me mettrait certainement la raclée de ma vie.

Je n'étais même pas sur qu'il ne me tue pas pour ça. Pas intentionnellement mais dans sa colère il pourrait très bien ne pas réussir à s'arrêter et je pourrais succomber sous ses coups.

Je m'étais salement mise dans la merde et j'en prenais tout juste conscience.

Peut être devrais-je retourner à la maison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? Non il était malheureusement _déjà_ trop tard !

Soudain la pluie se mit à tomber, parfait, c'était vraiment parfait !

Résignée je décidais d'aller m'enfoncer un peu dans la forêt et de me trouver un coin plus ou moins à l'abri pour y passer la nuit lorsque des phares m'éclairèrent soudain.

Tétanisée par la peur je n'osais pas me retourner en entendant la voiture s'arrêter près de moi. Une fois de plus je commençais à hyperventiler, peut être que si je tombais inconsciente je n'aurais pas le temps de sentir Philippe me tuer ?

**« Kim »**

Ce fut le seul mot que j'entendis avant de tomber dans les vapes.

–-

Dites moi tout ! Vous avez aimé ? Vous vous demandez qui c'est ?

J'attends vos suppositions !

Bisous et à lundi !


	9. Chapitre 9

Coucou tout le monde !

Me revoilà pour un autre chapitre ! Je vous remercie tous encore une fois d'être aussi nombreux à me suivre et à me laisser des commentaire ! Que serais-je sans vous ?!

**Anju-san :** merci beaucoup ! Et oui comme tu l'as deviné ce n'est pas Philippe qui a retrouvé Kim ! Je te laisse lire la suite pour découvrir par toi même la suite !

**Paulipopo :** Ouf j'ai eu peur que tu te sois évanouie toi aussi ! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue !

**Iliana.S :** Bravo, tu as assez bien deviné la suite ! Bon je ne te retiens pas et te laisse lire la suite ! Rendez vous à la fin comme d'habitude !

**Sm33 :** merci à toi ! Car tes reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite parce que je poste tard ce soir et je me sens coupable de vous avoir fait attendre toute la journée ! Bisous et à tout de suite !

**Calire 92 :** bon .. Bravo ! Tu as assez bien deviné pour le personnage mystère ! Allez je te laisse lire ! Rendez vous au bout !

**Lea228 :** Coucou ! Alors non je n'ai pas déjà tout écris, j'en suis au chapitre 13 mais j'essaye de garder un maximum de chapitre de réserve au cas où (la panne, ou un gros empêchement) !

**Joie69 :** Je suis contente que tu ai aimé la petite rébellion de Kim, et moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié l'écrire ! Pour le pseudo ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout compris ! Ah et bravo pour tes suppositions ! A tout de suit !

**Justine :** merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le changement de comportement de Kim, ne t'inquiète pas c'est de bonne augure ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Allez à tout à l'heure !

**Guest :** et oui la vraie Kim n'est pas partie et n'a pas encore dis son dernier mot ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse lire la suite ! Tu me diras ce que tu en penses !

**Victoria :** merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire et je suis contente qu'il t'ai plu ! Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi il y a plus d'action que dans le chapitre précédent ! Allez je te laisse voir la suite et tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé !

**Clochette1996 :** Bonjour ! Et bienvenue parmi les revieweuse ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire j'espère que tu me laisseras encore ton avis ! A tout de suite !

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_**« Pourquoi elle était seule dehors? »**_

_**« Elle est trempée il faut lui enlever ses vêtements avant qu'elle ne tombe malade ! »**_

_**« Tu crois que c'est Philippe ? »**_

Tant de voix parlaient autour de moi et je n'arrivais pas à associer les paroles à des voix, tout était confus dans ma tête. Les souvenirs commençaient à me revenir petit à petit.

Il y avait eu la discussion avec Emily, puis la maison, Philippe le repas, sa demande et ma fuite, j'étais dans la rue, proche des bois et la voiture ..

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement croyant être de retour à la maison ! Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de constater que non seulement je n'étais pas chez moi mais que Billy Jacob Emily et une autre personne se trouvaient de l'autre coté de la pièce !

Le garçon que je ne connaissais pas, on aurait dit le grand frère des cinq garçons. Il était lui aussi grand, les cheveux coupés court, un simple tee-shirt et un short malgré le froid, et surtout une musculature à faire fuir n'importe qui !

Ils avaient tous arrêté de parler lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux et ils m'observaient maintenant.

Je les observais moi aussi, où étais-je, comment est ce que j'étais arrivée ici ? _Pourquoi _j'étais ici et non chez moi ? Qui était le troisième homme de la pièce ? Me voulait-il du mal lui aussi ? Est ce que j'étais chez lui et qu'il m'en voulait pour ça ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête mais je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche, surtout que je ne savais pas si j'étais autorisée à parler. Je fis donc la seule chose sensée à mes yeux au lieu de rester stupidement allongée je m'assis.

Le silence était vraiment pesant, aucun des quatre en face de moi n'osaient bouger peut être de peur que je me mette à crier ou je ne sais quoi et moi de mon coté j'avais trop peur d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour risquer de déclencher les hostilités entre nous.

**« Kim ? » **finit par m'appeler Emily

**« Ou .. Oui ? »** bégayais-je

Bizarrement tout le monde sembla reprendre son souffle comme si il l'avaient retenu en attendant de me voir faire quelque chose.

**« Est ce que tu vas bien Kim ? » **me demanda t-elle

**« Oui oui. »** répondis-je automatiquement

Dans ses yeux je vis qu'elle ne crut pas à mes paroles, j'avais répondu trop vite utilisant un ton rassurant, presque maternelle qui n'avait apparemment dupé personne.

**« Alors que faisais tu dehors ? »**

C'était Billy qui avait parlé.

**« Euh je .. »**

Étrangement je n'osais pas lui mentir, je savais qu'il détecterait le mensonge dans mes paroles alors je préférais me taire.

**« Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous, nous ne te ferons aucun mal. »**

C'était l'homme que je ne connaissais pas qui venait de parler. J'aurais aimé le croire mais lui et Jacob étaient les deux personnes les plus susceptible de me faire du mal dans cette pièce justement alors ses paroles tombaient à l'eau.

**« Je m'appel Sam et je .. »**

Sans le vouloir un petit cris m'échappa quand j'appris le nom de l'homme et je ne pus m'empêcher de me renfoncer dans le canapé ramenant mes jambes contre mon torse.

Alors c'était _lui_, le fameux Sam qui faisait peur à Jared, c'était lui le Philippe d'Emily !

**« Kim .. S'il te plaît n'ait pas peur de nous** .. »

Emily semblait presque sur le point de pleurer, je ne comprenais pas son chagrin.

Je vis Sam prendre sa main et la serrer doucement, ce geste semblait tendre, bizarre.

**« Kim tu _dois_ me dire ce que tu faisais dehors. »**

Me demanda de nouveau Billy. Je le regardais, son ton ne laissait pas matière à discuter, il avait l'autorité naturelle. Mais je ne pouvais pas !

Je regardais Emily qui avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Sam, Jacob était assit sur un fauteuil et ne perdait rien de ce qu'il se passait cependant il n'intervint pas, comme un personnage secondaire présent mais effacé.

Je secouais négativement la tête, les larmes me montant aux yeux.

Sam chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Emily, je la vis approuver puis elle se tourna et commença à venir vers moi très très doucement.

**« Kim tu es trempée et certainement morte de fatigue, je vais te donner de quoi te changer et je te montrerais la chambre d'amis, tu peux dormir ici cette nuit d'accord ? »**

Je hochais la tête et me levait pour la suivre. C'était vraiment gentil de leur part de me proposer de rester dormir ici ! Et je ne dirais pas non contre des vêtements sec car les miens étaient complètement mouillés.

Elle me conduisit à un étage dans une grande chambre, je pensais d'abord que c'était la sienne mais elle me dit que je pouvais dormir dans ce lit. C'était un grand lit double mais la chambre était tellement grande que le lit ne prenait pas toute la place, une grande armoire trônait au fond de la pièce.

Cette chambre était aussi grande que celle que je partageais avec Philippe ! Et j'avais le droit d'y dormir ! Juste moi ! J'aurais pensé qu'elle me donnerait un matelas et que je dormirais par terre dans une pièce servant de bureau ou autre mais non c'était la chambre d'ami dans laquelle j'avais le droit de rester cette nuit !

Ensuite elle partit cinq minutes et revint avec un jogging et un tee-shirt ample. C'était vraiment parfait, encore une fois elle prouvait à quel point elle était gentille et je l'appréciais de plus en plus !

**« Passes une bonne nuit Kim. » **

Me dit-elle en quittant la pièce.

Sa voix était triste, mais une fois encore je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, savait-elle quelque chose que j'ignorais ? Est ce que demain j'allais devoir payer tout ça ? Je n'y avais pas pensé mais tout ceci n'était certainement pas gratuit !

Et demain Sam allait certainement me demander de m'acquitter de ma dette mais comme je n'avais rien pour le payer il allait se mettre en colère et me faire du mal !

Je voulus la rattraper pour lui dire que je ne n'avais pas d'argent et que je ne pouvais donc pas accepter mais je ne la trouvais pas. Je redescendis les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi je fis ça mais je sentais que la conversation qui se déroulait en bas me concernait.

**« Tu as vu comment elle à réagit ? C'est clair qu'il lui fait du mal ! »** disait Jacob en colère

**« Jake on ne peut rien prouver. »** Billy

**« Mais on ne peut pas la laisser y retourner .. »** Emily triste encore

**« Seulement Philippe ne la laissera jamais partir. » **Sam

**« ****Alors quoi ? On la laisse y retourner ? Vendredi dernier quand on est allé la voir elle sentait la chair brûlée ! Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? »** encore Jacob

Comment avait-il pu sentir une odeur de chair brûlée ?! En tout cas ils en savaient tous plus que je ne pensais !

**« En plus tu as vu ? C'est clair qu'il ne lui donne pas à manger, Sam .. » ** Emily

**« Et puis elle vient de fuguer ! Philippe l'a certainement brûlée et elle était toujours chez lui alors qu'est ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour qu'elle s'enfuie cette fois-ci ? »** Jacob

Ce Jacob était décidément très bon au jeu des déductions !

**« Mais si on a rien contre lui on ne peut pas protéger Kim. » **Billy

**« Très bien ! Emily tu vas la voir tu inventes une excuse, n'importe quoi, et tu lui demande de se déshabiller, je suis sur qu'on va trouver des preuves ! » **Jacob de nouveau

Ou là là mauvaise idée ! D'une je ne me déshabillerais jamais, de deux il faudrait qu'ils m'y force ce qui risquait de ne pas arranger mon opinion à leur soit disant gentillesse et trois ils risquaient de ne vraiment pas apprécier ce qu'ils pourraient trouver.

**« Non on ne peut pas lui faire ça Jacob, ça la traumatiserait encore plus **! »

Je me serais attendue à entendre Emily dire ça mais ses paroles vinrent de Sam !

**« Hors de question qu'elle retourne là bas Sam ! » **explosa Jacob

**« Je suis d'accord. » **approuva Emily

**« Alors quoi ? Tu vas la renfermer ici ? Tu feras quoi quand Philippe l'enlèvera à un moment d'inattention et qu'il la tuera peut être ? »** dit Sam

Au moins lui était aussi lucide que moi, nous en étions tout les deux venus à la même conclusions, si je restais trop longtemps loin de chez moi ma prochaine rencontre avec Philippe risquait de me coûter la vie !

**« On ne la laissera jamais seule alors ! »**

**« Non il y a trop de risques pour elle. » **trancha Billy

**« Alors vous allez lui ramener ? »** Jacob semblait résigné

**« Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour la surveiller et au moindre signe de dérapage on entrera en force et on obligera Philippe à la laisser, c'est l'unique solution qu'on ait. » **finit Sam

Même lui, ça ne sembla pas le convaincre, je pus entendre Jacob émettre un rire moqueur et Emily hoqueter.

**« Et si vous n'arrivez pas à temps ? »** demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix

**« Ça va aller, je te promet qu'on ne laissera pas Philippe lui faire du mal. »** la rassura Sam

**« Et si j'allais lui parler ? » **continua t-elle

Projetait-elle vraiment de se mesurer à Philippe ? Non ça je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ! Si Philippe découvrait qu'Emily avait une quelconque implication dans ma fugue il lui ferait du mal il me l'avait dis, alors je ne pouvais pas la laisser y aller.

C'était ma responsabilité, j'étais la seule à devoir encourir la responsabilité de mes actes.

N'attendant pas de connaître la fin de leur conversation je me glissais le plus silencieusement possible dehors. Heureusement personne ne sortit à ma suite, j'avais donc du être suffisamment silencieuse.

En faisant attention là où je mettais les pieds, je courus sur la route espérant rencontrer quelque chose de familier ou alors de croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider même si en pleine nuit je n'avais pas trop d'espoir.

Je dus chercher pendant dix minutes où aller lorsqu'une voiture tourna d'un virage et se retrouva pile poil face à moi.

C'était _lui_. Bien, c'était donc l'heure d'assumer ma bêtise.

Il arrêta la voiture à mon niveau et je montais sans rien dire. Il ne parla pas non plus et je n'osais lui jeter un coup d'œil de peur de croiser son regard. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison je rentrais sans rien dire, regardant le sol, j'allais directement dans le salon et j'attendis. Je savais que ça allait arriver, c'était inévitable, et je ne chercherais pas à me dérober, tant qu'Emily et les autres restaient sain et sauf rien d'autre ne comptait, car personne ne méritaient que je le mette en danger.

Philippe se mit face à moins, les poings serrés par la colère.

J'attendis une minute, deux minutes, trois minutes, rien ne vint.

Je relevais les yeux surprise. C'est alors que je reçus un coup monumental m'envoyant cogner contre le sofa. La lumière clignota sous mes yeux.

**« Tu as vraiment crus que tu pourrais partir comme ça ?! »** commença t-il à crier

**« Tu as vraiment crus que j'allais te laisser partir sans rien faire ! »**

Il s'approcha de moi, me saisit par le col de mon tee-shirt et arma son poing pour m'assener un autre coup au visage lorsque la porte explosa brusquement.

**« Lâches là ! » **cria quelqu'un

Nous nous retournâmes tout les deux vers la porte, je crois que Philippe était tout aussi surpris que moi par cette interruption car sa posture n'avait pas bougée, comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur pause et que d'un instant à l'autre le film allait redémarrer, ce qui prouvait bien l'irréalité de la scène !

C'était Jared qui avait parler, et derrière lui se tenait Sam et Jacob ainsi que les trois autres garçons dont je ne connaissais pas le nom. J'aperçus aussi Emily tout derrière.

Les six personnes qui venaient d'envahir le salon n'augurait rien de bon ni pour moi ni pour Philippe. D'ailleurs celui-ci comprit plus vite la situation que moi car il se redressa brusquement et sans me lâcher me positionna devant lui se servant de moi comme d'un bouclier !

Deux pas nous séparait, le salon n'était pas assez grand pour tous nous contenir et j'étais maintenant à deux pas du groupe menaçant des garçons.

Moi bien sur je me mis a trembler, j'étais en première ligne face à six montagnes de muscle et de colère et il n'y avait rien pour me protéger de ce qui allait s'abattre sur nous d'un instant à l'autre, j'aurais presque préféré que Philippe continue de me punir plutôt que ces six là s'en occupent !

**« Philippe lâchez Kim. » **

C'était cette fois-ci Sam qui avait parlé, d'un ton sec ne laissant pas place à la discussion. Et Philippe lui obéit ! Il lâcha mon bras qu'il tenait me rendant ma liberté de mouvement.

Sauf que moi je ne bougeais pas. Je restais collée contre lui pas désireuse pour un sou de me retrouver avec les six hommes en face de moi.

Ma ''non-réaction'' sembla surprendre certaines des personnes en face de moi, mais pas Sam ni Emily.

**« Kim viens, plus jamais il ne te fera de mal c'est promis ! »** me demanda Jared suppliant

Il tendit une main vers moi et je me reculais un peu plus contre Philippe.

Celui-ci explosa alors de rire derrière moi. Tout le monde dans la pièce se tendit.

**« Elle veut rester avec moi, vous voyez bien elle a fait son choix ! »**

Philippe semblait jubiler !

**« Kim regarde moi .. » **commença Emily **« Ce que fait Philippe n'est pas _bien_, il n'a pas le droit de te faire du mal ! Nous ne te forcerons pas à venir avec nous, c'est ton choix. »**

Jared grogna au paroles d'Emily et il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais un regard d'Emily le réduisit au silence.

**« Seulement on ne peut pas accepter ce qu'il se passe ici, tu mérites mieux, tellement mieux Kim .. Et si il y a bien une chose que je peux te promettre c'est que jamais plus personne ne lèvera la main sur toi si tu viens avec nous. Je ne te laisserais pas tomber, je serais toujours là pour te protéger, nous serons tous là pour te protéger d'ailleurs. » **finit-elle

Son petit discours fit mouche dans mon esprit. Il y a quelques temps j'avais tellement espéré qu'on vienne me sauver, que quelqu'un me libère de Philippe et à présent mon vœux se réalisait, alors pourquoi hésitais-je ?

Je croyais Emily, je savais qu'elle ne me laisserais pas tomber. Est ce que je pourrais supporter la présence des autres garçons ? Oui, tant qu'elle serait là je savais que je pourrais y arriver.

Puis je pensais à maman, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulue, elle aussi avait voulue me protéger de Philippe, comme Emily aujourd'hui. Je devais lui faire confiance.

Je fis donc l'impensable pour moi, je fis un pas en direction des garçons mon regard toujours ancré dans celui, rassurant, d'Emily.

**« Non .. »** Philippe gronda derrière moi

Je me retournais à temps pour le voir tendre une main vers moi mais un bras entra dans mon champs de vision et dévia celui de Philippe avant que je ne puisse esquisser un seul mouvement.

Emily m'attrapa alors par la main et m'entraîna dehors ne me laissant pas voir la suite des événements. Je ne préférais d'ailleurs pas.

**« Je suis contente que tu ai décidé de nous suivre ! Tu vas voir tout va s'arranger maintenant. Viens dans la voiture que je regarde ta joue, tu as une coupure qui saigne. »**

Ah oui ? Je ne l'avais pas sentie jusqu'à ici mais maintenant qu'elle me l'avait dis je sentais les picotements que provoquaient cette blessure. Mais ce n'était rien, ça aurait pu être bien pire me rendis-je compte, si ils n'étaient pas intervenus j'aurais certainement récolté beaucoup plus de coups comme celui-ci !

Je pris donc place à l'avant d'un pick-up et Emily s'installa coté conducteur.

**« Bon ce n'est pas trop grave, tu n'as pas besoin de points de suture, je te désinfecterais en rentrant et je mettrais des strips. »**

Des points de suture ? Heureusement que je n'en avais pas besoin car sinon ça aurait été l'hécatombe. J'avais la phobie des aiguilles, je m'étais déjà évanouie plusieurs fois pour mes vaccinations alors une piqûre sur la joue .. Brrr !

**« Les garçons ne vont pas tarder, ils doivent certainement prendre tes affaires. »**

Bizarrement elle ne semblait pas certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien leurs prendre tant de temps ? Je n'avais pratiquement rien comme affaires et elles étaient toutes rangées dans mes valises, il ne leurs aurait pas fallut plus de trente secondes pour les réunir alors que ça faisait maintenant presque cinq minutes qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur !

Je ne dis rien et attendis, comme Emily.

Cinq minutes plus tard les six garçons sortirent enfin de chez moi, mes deux valises en main.

Sans dire un mots ils montèrent sur le plateau du pick-up, Emily démarra et nous partîmes chez eux.

Une fois arrivés à destination les garçons rentrèrent dans la maison alors que moi je n'osais pas sortir de la voiture.

**« Kim tu viens ? Tout se passera bien c'est promis. »** me rassura Emily

Je pris donc une profonde inspiration et ouvris la portière de la voiture.

L'intérieur de la maison grouillait de vie, certains garçons étaient assis autour d'une grande table et parlaient entre eux avec vigueur, me jetant souvent des coups d'œils. Sam et Jared avaient disparus, et Jacob était assis dans le canapé souriant.

Je ne me sentis pas à ma place ici, j'étais une étrangère. Je n'osais pas m'approcher des garçons alors je restais bêtement dans le couloir d'entrée. Emily arriva et m'entraîna à l'étage jusque dans la salle de bain.

**« Bon alors voyons voir .. »**

Pendant qu'elle me parlait elle sortit plusieurs produits d'une armoire à pharmacie, c'était clair que c'était une infirmière, pour avoir autant de matériel !

Elle imbiba un coton de désinfectant et entreprit de soigner ma joue. Bizarrement je pris plaisir à ce moment ! Pas au fait que j'avais mal hein, mais les gestes doux d'Emily me rappelaient maman et je me plongeais dans mes anciens souvenirs.

**« J'ai finis, est ce que tu as d'autres blessures que tu aimerais que je regarde Kim ? »** me demanda t-elle gentiment me sortant de mes pensées

Je secouais négativement la tête, non je n'allais pas lui montrer ma brûlure, si elle l'apprenait elle allait le dire à Sam c'était sur et ça pourrait leurs donner des idées, ce que je ne souhaitais pas !

**« Bon .. Tu dois être fatiguée non ? Viens on va se coucher. »**

On ? Allait-elle dormir avec moi ? Peut être qu'elle avait peur que je m'enfuie à nouveau ? Ou simplement tenait-elle à remplir sa promesse de ne jamais me laisser ?

Je la suivis donc une nouvelle fois dans la chambre d'amis.

**« Ce sera ta chambre, je suis désolé il n'y a qu'une salle de bain mais les enfants ce n'était pas pour tout de suite normalement ! »** tenta t-elle de plaisanter

**« Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas m'imposer ! »**

**« Oh non non je rigolais ! Ne crois pas que tu nous force à quoi que ce soit ! Nous _voulons_ que tu vives ici avec nous ! »**

**« C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part .. »**

Oui sa gentillesse m'étonnerait toujours, combien de personnes étaient prêtes à accueillir une parfaite inconnue chez eux ? Pas beaucoup à mon avis !

**« Tu pourras déballer tes affaires demain si tu veux, est ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ou ça va aller ? »**

**« Ça va aller merci Emily ! »**

Je ne la remerciais pas seulement pour sa proposition mais pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi depuis le début, elle comprit et un immense sourire marqua son visage. Elle n'ajouta rien et sortit de la chambre, ou plutôt non, de _ma _chambre.

Le revirement de situation avait été tellement brutal que je n'y croyais pas encore. J'avais l'impression de rêver. Et c'est avec cette impression, que j'allais bientôt me réveiller et découvrir que ce n'était qu'un rêve et que je serais de nouveau couchée sur mon matelas attachée au lit de Philippe, que je m'endormis.

OoOoOoOoOo

Alors ? Que pensez vous de se revirement de situation ? Avouez que vous avez eu peur quand Kim a décidé de retourner chez Philippe ?

Gros bisous et à vendredi !


	10. Chapitre 10

Coucou vous !

Et oui c'est déjà le 10ème chapitre ! Comme toujours je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! Merci beaucoup !

**AnaZalta :** salut ! Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Ne t'inquiète pas il est prévu encore de nombreux chapitres sur cette fiction !

**Iliana.S :** Oui je sais que faire retourner Kim dans les ennuis peut paraître étrange mais il fallait qu'il y ait une logique et surtout je ne voyais pas comment Philippe aurait accepté de laisser partir Kim sans ça ! Voilà voilà, encore merci pour ton commentaire ! Dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chapitre !

**Lea228 :** Voilà enfin la suite ! Tu vas voir comment Kim s'adapte ! J'espère que ça te plaira !

**Calire 92 :** Enfin en week-end ! Bon je ne te retiens pas plus et te laisse découvrir la suite ! Tu me diras si ça t'a plu !

**Joie :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire aussi ! Bisous et à tout de suite !

**Sm33 :** J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec les chapitre qui vont suivre parce qu'il va y avoir un peu moins d'action pendant les vacances de Kim, et elle va enfin apprendre à connaître tout le monde donc .. J'espère que tu aimera toujours autant les prochains chapitres ! Voilà bisous !

**Paulipopo :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et oui je m'étais posé la question sur les fautes que tu m'as relevées mais c'est noté maintenant ! Merci encore et à tout de suite !

**Guest :** salut ! Euh qu'est ce que tu n'as pas compris sur Philippe ? Dis moi et je t'expliquerais ! :)

**Cloums :** bonjour bonjour ! Bienvenue dans ma fiction ! Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes ce que j'écris ! Ne t'inquiètes pas on va entendre parler de Jared de plus en plus ! Merci beaucoup et à tout de suite !

**BMG :** Alors laisse moi t'expliquer pour Kim, en fait oui elle ne ressent que de la peur pour Jared malgré qu'elle soit son empeinte parce que Philippe l'a ''déconnectée'' en quelque sorte, il l'a transformée en zombi sans émotions sauf la peur, du coup tant qu'elle ne sera pas redevenue un peu plus elle même elle n'arrivera pas à se rendre compte de son attirance pour Jared, et leurs relations vont être très complexe au vu de ce qu'à fait Philippe ! Voilà ! J'espère avoir pu t'aider !

**Zipi :** coucou toi ! C'est comme toujours avec plaisir que je reçois tes reviews ! Alors pour les salles de bains non ce n'est pas obligatoire mais disons que j'aime que mes personnages vivent avec chacun leur intimité ! Moi aussi j'adore le personnage de Jacob, et je trouve aussi que devenir le premier ''garçon proche'' de Kim lui colle parfaitement ! Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai tout à fait compris ''l'effet puce'' et je te remercie de ne pas me classer dans cette catégorie ! En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review et un commentaire par semaine me convient beaucoup, j'essaye moi aussi de ralentir ma consommation d'écrans (même si quand on écrit une fiction c'est difficile) donc je te comprend ! Bisous et à bientôt !

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque je me réveillais à mon grand étonnement j'étais toujours chez Emily et non de retour chez moi. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve !

Le soulagement me submergea puis je réalisais que maintenant je vivais aussi avec Sam, quelqu'un d'autrement plus effrayant que Philippe ! Et la peur me noua le ventre.

Qu'est ce qu'il m'avait prise de venir ici ?! Ah oui Emily.

Elle avait promis, et je lui faisais confiance, j'allais donc essayer de la croire quand elle m'avait assuré que personne ne me ferait plus jamais de mal.

Je décidais que j'avais assez traîné au lit et me levais, je ne savais pas si je devais aller directement prendre ma douche ou plutôt descendre, en fait je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce que j'étais sensée faire !

Avec Philippe toute ma vie était réglée comme du papier à musique, alors qu'ici je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'étais sensée faire ..

Bon peut être que commencer par m'habiller et descendre serait une bonne chose ? Oui, et si je devais prendre ma douche je remonterais. Je fis donc ça, je passais un jogging et un tee-shirt ample, pour ne pas salir des vêtements propre alors que je n'étais pas lavée et sortis de la chambre.

Avant de descendre j'entrais rapidement dans la salle de bain pour me laver les dents quand même et en même temps je constatais l'état de ma joue. Ce n'était pas trop grave, j'avais seulement un hématome qui commençait tout juste à apparaître autour de ma coupure. Si le coup avait été plus fort j'aurais déjà eu un hématome bien prononcé alors que celui-ci commençait tout juste à apparaître !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et descendis les escalier, me rendant au salon où j'entendais des voix.

Lorsque j'arrivais il y avait plus de monde que je ne m'y étais attendue. Les cinq garçons étaient ici en plus de Sam et d'Emiy.

Les conversations s'arrêtèrent à mon entrée et je n'osais plus bouger, tout le monde me regardaient et bien que je ne le voulais pas je sentais la peur gronder en moi.

Ne leurs montre pas que tu as peur, ne leurs montre pas que tu as peur, aller Kim soit brave ! Me répétais-je.

**« Kim ! Tu es déjà réveillée ! Je pensais que tu dormirais plus longtemps ! Est ce que tu as faim ? J'ai fait des muffins aux pépites de chocolat pour le petit déjeuner ! »**

Emily se leva, visiblement au courant de ma peur, comme toutes les autres personnes de la pièce apparemment.

Elle attrapa un plateau de muffins et me le mit sous le nez.

Je refusais poliment sa proposition. Je n'avais pas de quoi payer tout ça !

**« Allons Kim ne soit pas bête, manges en au moins un pour faire plaisirs à Emily sinon elle va bouder toute la journée ! » **rigola Sam

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, je pris donc un muffin sous le regard de sept personnes très attentives au moindre de mes mouvements. Cependant le nœud dans ma gorge m'empêcha de prendre une seule bouchée.

**« Peut être que tu veux un chocolat chaud avec ? »** continua Emily

Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisine me laissant seule avec les six garçons.

**« Non surtout pas ! » **criais-je prise de panique **« Enfin je veux dire non merci, mais je ne peux pas payer tout ça .. »** essayais-je de me rattraper

**« Tu .. que .. Quoi ?! » **elle semblait perdue

**« Euh, je n'ai pas d'argent ou autre pour te rembourser ? »** tentais-je de lui expliquer

Les garçons étaient figés, ils serraient tous les points comme un seul homme, sauf Sam.

Emily sembla enfin comprendre ce que je disais et son regard se fit triste de nouveau.

**« Oh Kim .. Tu n'as pas à payer quoi que ce soit .. Ce .. Enfin je veux dire .. Est ce qu'_il _ te faisait payer le .. les .. ? »**

Elle semblait ne plus savoir quoi dire, trop perturbée. Je baissais les yeux, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si c'était grave ou pas, mais apparemment ce que j'avais dis semblait tous les perturber. Je partis en courant me réfugier dans ma chambre, trop honteuse de moi.

J'entendis une porte claquer en bas et me mis à pleurer. Quoi que je fasse c'était toujours mal, mais je ne savais pas comment agir, il fallait que je demande à Emily comme ça j'arrêterais de les mettre tous en colère.

Quelques minutes plus tard Emily entra dans ma chambre, me trouvant assise par terre en train de pleurer.

**« Kim .. Ne pleures pas .. Écoute je suis désolé mais si on a réagit ainsi c'est parce qu'on ne s'y attendait pas .. Ce que t'as fait subir Philippe est vraiment horrible et on a encore du mal à mesurer à quel point ça t'as affectée. Je sais que ça doit vraiment être dur pour toi, mais si tu veux m'en parler saches que je suis là pour toi ok ? On va essayer de faire le maximum pour que tu te sentes à l'aise ici mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me dire ce que tu penses, ou si quelque chose ne va pas d'accord ? »**

Je hochais la tête incapable de parler. Ses paroles .. J'avais tellement espéré les entendre un jour, c'était comme une libération pour moi et même si je savais que je ne pouvais pas parler, que c'était trop tôt, j'étais extrêmement reconnaissante envers Emily.

J'espérais seulement qu'elle ne se lasse pas de moi et me renvois chez Philippe ..

**« Maintenant écoutes moi bien, tu ne nous dois rien, tu n'as pas à payer quoi que ce soit, ni te sentir obligée de faire quoi que ce soit d'accord ? » **me demanda t-elle

**« D'accord. »**

**« Bon alors maintenant suis moi à la cuisine prendre un vrai petit déjeuner ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas faim ! » ** rigola t-elle

Je la suivis donc, même si j'avais encore du mal à accepter le fait que je ne doive pas les payer, je me promis de faire le maximum de choses pour les aider !

Emily m'installa donc sur la table de la cuisine, plus petite que celle du salon et me donna trois muffins ainsi qu'un chocolat chaud et une clémentine. Puis elle rejoignit les garçons me laissant manger tranquillement.

Je commençais par manger la clémentine, pour m'occuper je prêtais un peu attention aux pièces, la cuisine était ouverte sur le salon mais on sentait quand même la séparation entre les deux. Un plan de travail couvrait les murs en un ''U'', il y avait beaucoup d'appareils, micro-onde, four, et ustensiles multiples pour la cuisine un grand lavabo avec deux bacs et un égouttoir. C'était vraiment complet en comparaison de chez Philippe, ça se voyait qu'Emily devait passer beaucoup de temps ici car même si tout était nickel on voyait que chaque objet avait sa place pour rendre son utilisation facile et accessible.

Moi aussi, qui ai toujours adoré cuisiner j'eus envie de préparer de bonnes petites recettes en voyant tout ça.

Au milieu du ''U'' se tenait la table sur laquelle je prenais mon petit déjeuner, c'était une table ronde de six places. Puis il y avait le salon, immense.

Tout d'abord une table ovale de dix places était mise de profil de façon à créer la séparation entre la cuisine et le salon, puis un grand canapé et quatre fauteuils étaient disposés en demi cercle de façon à ce que chacun puisse regarder la télé de n'importe quelle place s'il le souhaitais. Une petite table basse était posée sur un grand tapis au milieu de ce coin détente.

Contre un des murs il y avait aussi une bibliothèque avec une grande collection de livres, ceux-ci attirèrent instantanément mon attention, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas lu un livre !

Je débarrassais ma table et fis la vaisselle puis j'allais devant la bibliothèque. J'observais chaque ouvrage mais je n'osais pas les toucher, ils me semblaient tellement précieux, que je ne voulais pas les déranger de leurs places.

**« Tu peux en prendre un si tu veux. »** dis une voix derrière moi

Je sursautais, je n'avais pas entendu Sam s'approcher trop absorbée par mon inspection de la bibliothèque. Je me retournais, il était contre la table du salon, suffisamment loin de moi pour que je ne me sente pas menacée, et même si sa présence m'effrayait il semblait respecter des règles de sécurité me permettant de ne pas prendre trop peur et m'enfuir en courant.

**« Mer .. merci mais il faut que je .. je déballe mes valises, je ne faisais que regarder. » ** bégayais-je

**« La proposition est quand même valable. »** me sourit-il

Se rendait-il compte de l'effort que je faisais pour rester si près de lui et lui adresser directement la parole ? Oui il semblait s'en rendre compte.

N'y tenant plus je hochais la tête et partie dans ma chambre. J'avais tenue une minute sans m'enfuir en courant face à lui, c'était un beau progrès !

Je décidais de m'attaquer au déballage de mes affaires, comme j'avais une grande armoire à ma disposition je ne mis pas longtemps à tout ranger. Je fus par contre très surprise lorsque je trouvais dans ma deuxième valise mes papiers ainsi que mes livres, il ne manquait que mes photos !

Comment avaient-ils fait pour les trouver ? Est ce que Philippe les leurs avait donnés ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas comment avaient-ils su ?

Je décidais que ça n'avait pas d'importance et que je devrais les remercier !

Puis comme personne n'occupait la salle de bain, j'allais prendre ma douche. Ça me fit beaucoup de bien ! Même si je me dépêchais pour ne pas prendre toute l'eau chaude, je savourais cette douche !

La salle de bain était bien plus grande que celle de Philippe, il y avait au fond deux vasques avec un immense miroir au dessus, puis à gauche une grande douche encastrée dans le mur, à coté il y avait un porte serviette qui faisait aussi chauffage apparemment et pour finir à droite il y avait une si grande baignoire que j'étais sur qu'on aurait pu loger à trois dedans !

Des bouteilles de parfum vide servaient de décoration sur l'unique meuble de la salle de bain et deux verres servaient de porte brosse à dent.

Le tout faisait très cocon et mettait n'importe qui à l'aise ici.

Je pris mon temps pour me sécher et je décidais de regarder dans l'armoire à pharmacie si par hasard Emily n'avait pas de crème pour les brûlures. Il y en avait une, mais je n'osais pas l'utiliser, du moins pas sans demander l'autorisation et pour ça je devais donc les mettre au courant de la marque de Philippe. N'y tenant pas je décidais de la reposer, tant pis ma brûlure guérirait naturellement !

Lorsque je sortais enfin de la salle de bain il était déjà onze heure ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer et je décidais d'aller préparer le déjeuner.

Quand je descendis il n'y avait plus personne, où pouvaient-ils tous être ? Quoi que les cinq garçons avaient du rentrer chez eux certainement mais Emily et Sam seraient-ils partis me laissant seule ici ? C'était assez improbable, mais je du me rendre à l'évidence il n'y avait personne ici.

Je me mis à trembler et les larmes me montèrent au yeux, je m'assis par terre en plein milieux du salon, remontant mes genoux contre mon torse.

J'étais seule dans cette grande maison vide et si Philippe débarquait ? Comment je ferais pour me protéger ? Je ne pourrais pas lui échapper et je serais obligée de partir avec lui !

**« Kim qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »** dis Emily affolée derrière moi

Je me levais d'un bon en l'entendant et courus me réfugier dans ses bras.

Elle parut d'abord surprise puis me serra contre elle et m'emmena m'asseoir dans le canapé.

**« Là chut, ça va aller Kim dis moi ce qui ne va pas .. »**

Son ton était calme et m'aida à me reprendre.

**« Je croyais que vous étiez partis me laissant seule ici et .. j'ai eu peur que Philippe ne vienne me chercher .. »** avouais-je encore secouée

Emily ne dit rien mais resserra son étreinte. Je ne me dégageais pas, je me sentais bien, en sécurité.

Je dus finir par m'endormir car lorsque je repris conscience je sentis que j'étais allongée sur le canapé. Je n'ouvrais pas les yeux, j'entendais des conversations derrière moi et je n'osais pas montrer que j'étais réveillée, ne sachant pas où Emily se trouvait je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule avec tous les garçons.

**« Vous avez entendu ce qu'elle a dit ce matin, qu'elle n'avait ''pas d'argent ou autre'' pour te payer Sam, vous pensez qu'il la faisait payer comment hein ? » **disait un premier

**« Ta gueule Paul. »** dis un autre que je ne reconnus pas

**« Je regrette de ne pas l'avoir encore plus amoché .. »** surprise je reconnus la voix de Jacob

**« Écoutez les garçons il va falloir être patient avec elle, il faut l'aider à surmonter tout ça mais vous ne devez pas la brusquer d'accord ? Il est clair qu'elle à peur de vous, vous devez donc faire attention à ce que vous faite mais en restant naturel ok ? Vous devez lui montrer que tout le monde n'est pas comme Philippe. »** demanda Emily

Bien je savais maintenant qu'elle était là. Cependant je ne me manifestais pas, je voulais savoir à quel point ils avaient conscience de l'état dans lequel je me trouvais.

**« Emily à raison, vous avez vu quand je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, je suis resté suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'effrayer et ça a marché. » **approuva Sam

**« Oui et elle a mis moins d'une minute pour partir presque en courant ! »** se moqua encore se Paul

**« Ta gueule Paul. »** dit Jacob cette fois-ci

**« Alors quel est le meilleur moyen de lui faire comprendre qu'on ne lui fera pas de mal ? »** demanda quelqu'un, presque désespéré

**« Écoute Jared pour le moment Kim à besoin de se sentir en sécurité et elle reprendra confiance petit à petit, ne sois pas trop lourd, elle a besoin de respirer, il va lui falloir du temps et peut être qu'elle accordera d'abord sa confiance à un autre, tu dois être patient et surtout tu ne peux pas t'énerver devant elle à chaque fois qu'elle fait ou dit quelque chose comme ce matin, tu ne feras que l'effrayer davantage. » **dis Sam

Je l'entendis grogner derrière moi. C'était mal de les écouter parler sans qu'ils sachent que je les entendais, je décidais donc de ''me réveiller''. Je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris prudemment les yeux. Je me redressais.

La conversation ne cessa pas mais elle dévia sur un sujet bateau. Je ne fis pas attention. Je me levais du canapé et me tournais vers eux. Aucun ne me regardaient tout à coup très intéressés par l'état de leurs mains.

**« Kim tu es réveillée ! Est ce que tu veux m'aider à faire à manger ? Je pensais faire une omelette ça te dis ? » ** me demanda gentiment Emily

**« Oh oui de l'omelette ! »** s'exclama un des garçon en levant les bras en l'air en signe de victoire

Il sembla se rendre compte de son comportement et me regarda tout penaud, je ne connaissais pas son nom mais un très petit sourire naquit sur mes lèvre, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un s'enthousiasmer pour une omelette ! Il me faisait penser à un petit garçon.

Il sembla rassuré que je ne m'enfuie pas et me sourit lui aussi mais plus d'un sourire made in Jacob : immense et plein de dents blanche tranchant avec sa peau mate. Tous les autres parurent surpris de ma réaction mais leurs expression redevinrent tout de suite neutre ne voulant pas m'alarmer.

Je trouvais ça vraiment touchant qu'ils fassent autant d'efforts pour moi !

**« Ne fais pas attention à Embry c'est un vrai estomac sur patte, comme la plupart des garçons d'ailleurs ! »** s'esclaffa Emily

Je la remerciais mentalement pour briser l'atmosphère pesante qui commençait à s'installer.

**« Bien sur je vais t'aider ! » ** dis-je d'une petite voix

Je fis alors un grand détour pour rejoindre la cuisine, gardant suffisamment d'espace entre la table des garçons et moi pour éviter une quelconque tentative d'harponnage. Je ne fus pas aussi discrète dans ma manœuvre que je le pensais car j'entendis quelqu'un souffler.

**« Bon alors je te laisse casser les œufs pendant que je met des poêles à chauffer d'accord ? » **continua Emily comme si de rien n'était

**« Pas de problème, euh .. combien j'en prend ? » **demandais-je alors que j'étais face à deux boites de douze œufs

**« Mets tout ! »**

Je du faire une tête vraiment surprise car tout le monde se mit à rire, avant de se rattraper et d'arrêter. Le fait qu'ils soient tous si prudent avec moi m'agaçait, je sais que c'était paradoxal mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'empêche de rire ou de crier de joie à cause de moi au contraire, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un rire que j'aurais aimé qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me tournais vers les garçons.

**« Je .. Humpf. Euh .. la joie .. enfin .. »**

D'accord, là tu es carrément pitoyable ma pauvre Kim ! Même une attardée mentale avec deux de QI aurait fait mieux que ça !

Le rouge me monta au joue et je retournais précipitamment à mes œufs.

Comment se ridiculiser en à peine quatre mots .. ! Bravo Kim vraiment si personne doutait de tes capacités mentales maintenant ils ne doivent plus avoir d'espoirs !

**« Je crois que ce que Kim à voulut dire c'est qu'elle appréciait de .. euh, des expressions de joie ? »** essaya de me rattraper Emily

Je hochais la tête, trop honteuse pour les regarder de nouveau je préférais mettre toute ma concentration pour casser les œufs sans faire tomber de bouts de coquilles dans l'immense saladier.

Vingt quatre œufs faisait vraiment énorme. Je tendis mon saladier à Emily qui en versa la moitié dans un première poêle et le reste dans une deuxième. Je m'occupais de la cuisson de la deuxième pendant qu'elle prenait la première.

Le tout fut cuit en trois minutes. Les garçons avaient repris leurs conversations dans leur coin. Il fallait mettre le couvert mais je ne pouvais pas. Pourtant je savais que pour manger il faudrait que je m'assois avec eux !

Je paniquais encore une fois en réalisant que j'allais m'asseoir entre eux. Peut être qu'Emily me laisserait manger par terre ? Non ça aurait été puérile. Et je ne voulais pas les mettre tous mal à l'aise ce qui ne manquerait pas si je m'asseyais par terre.

Par chance Emily s'occupa du couvert alors que je m'attaquais à la vaisselle avant que les œufs ne se fixent dans les poêles.

**« Kim tu viens manger ? »** me demanda Emily

**« Euh oui j'arrive. » **répondis-je

Je pris une grande inspiration et me tournais vers la table. Il y avait une place de libre à coté d'Emily, mais elle était aussi à coté de Jared.

Bon, je pouvais le faire, oui, j'allais faire un énorme effort et m'asseoir à la table .. Avec six garçons tout autour de moi .. Et merde.

Je dus mettre une bonne minute pour faire les dix pas qui me séparaient de la table mais je finis pas prendre place. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à être stressée car je vis les garçons se détendre lorsque je m'assis.

Sous la table Emily me prit la main, me montrant qu'elle savait ce que ça m'avait coûté et qu'elle était avec moi.

Elle commença par nous servir, toute les deux et je trouvais ses parts vraiment copieuse alors lorsqu'elle partagea en six le reste des deux poêles je crus halluciner, est ce qu'ils allaient vraiment manger tout ça ?

Apparemment oui. Une fois que tout le monde fut servis dans une parfaite synchronisation les six garçons baissèrent la tête dans leurs assiettes et commencèrent à littéralement engloutir leur omelette !

Je les regardais tous manger, vraiment amusée par l'image qu'il renvoyait, on aurait vraiment dit une bande de gamin mal élevé et affamé !

Emily qui avait capté mon regard se retourna vers moi et leva les yeux au ciel, oui apparemment ça devait toujours être comme ça. Je me contentais de picorer dans mon assiette, trop absorbée par le spectacle tout autour de moi.

OooOoOoOoO

Bon alors qu'est ce que vous pensez des efforts de notre petite Kim ? Elle se débrouille plutôt bien pour le moment, non ?

Bon je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre, ainsi que de ceux qui vont suivre car j'ai peur de vous ennuyer comme il y a moins d'action ! Bref dites moi tout !


	11. Chapitre 11

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles depuis quelques temps ! Donc je voulais vous dire que je viens de trouver un boulot en plus de mes cours ce qui ne me laisse plus du tout le temps d'écrire ni de poster, alors maintenant j'essayerais de poster dès que je pourrais et que j'aurais eu le temps de finir d'écrire le prochain chapitre !

Donc s'il vous plaît ne m'en voulez pas, je ne vous abandonne pas, au contraire je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre !

Encore une fois un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews ! J'espère que vous continuerez toujours à m'en laisser !

**Lea228 :** merci beaucoup !

**Sm :** Je suis contente que tu ai adoré pleins de fictions sur les loups ! Et merci pour tes encouragements !

**Joie :** merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

**Justine :** Bon tant mieux que tu aimes c'est vraiment super !

**AnaZalta :** je te remercie pour tout ce que tu m'as dis ! Vraiment c'est très encourageant !

**Calire 92 :** je te rassure on ne se lasse jamais des compliments, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Donc un grand merci !

**Iliana.S :** Ne t'inquiète pas le rapprochement avec Jared va se faire ! C'est promis !

**Paulipopo :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Et pour les fautes aussi !

**Ninidezil :** Coucou ! Alors est ce que Kim a d'abord se rapprocher de Embry ? Peut être qui sait ;)

**Guest :** Alors pour Paul, vous allez bientôt tous découvrir, ça a un rapport avec son histoire personnelle mais ce n'est pas un méchant au final c'est promis !

**Zipi :** Merci beaucoup ! Je crois que tu as eu les réponses à tes questions dans mon introduction ! Bonne lecture !

**Pauline :** Salut ! Je suis super contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Je te laisse lire la suite !

**Axelle :** Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**Isls :** Merci beaucoup d'aimer même si c'est un peu sombre comme histoire, mais maintenant ça va s'arranger ! Je te laisse lire la suite !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le reste de la journée avait été plutôt calme, les garçons, après nous avoir remerciées Emily et moi pour le repas étaient partis se balader. J'avais donc aidé Emily à faire la vaisselle puis nous avions décidé de faire un fondant au chocolat et des cookies, je donnais aussi ma recette de lasagne que nous fîmes pour le repas du soir.

Cuisiner toute la journée m'avait aidé à prendre mes repères ici. Je me sentais plus à l'aise, du moins tant que j'étais seule avec Emily.

Je l'avais aussi questionnée sur l'identité du sixième garçons, je connaissais Sam, Jacob, Jared, Paul, Embry mais pas le dernier. Elle sembla offusqué qu'ils ne se soient pas présentés dans les formes mais j'appris quand même que le dernier s'appelait Quil.

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup et j'appréciais ce silence.

Lorsque la cuisine et la vaisselle avait été terminée j'avais pris un livre dans la bibliothèque et je m'étais installée dans un fauteuil. Emily avait continué à vaquer à des occupations imaginaire, peut être ressentait-elle le manque des garçons ?

Je pouvais très bien imaginer qu'à force de les voir tous les jours, ils étaient devenus comme ses enfants, d'ailleurs elle était très maternelle envers eux et les couvait tous d'un regard bienveillant. J'avais remarqué ça à midi.

Moi je devais bien admettre qu'ils ressemblaient plus à de grands enfants ayant eu une poussée de croissance extraordinaire plutôt que les monstres sanguinaire que je m'étais imaginée.

Je repensais aussi un peu à Philippe, d'après Jacob il lui avait donné une bonne raclée, ce serait donc ça la raison pour laquelle ils avaient mis tant de temps à sortir de chez moi ? Je me demandais un instant comment Philippe allait-il faire pour se débrouiller tout seul puis je fus forcée de constater que maintenant ça ne me regardais plus, j'étais libre.

Enfin libre et sous la surveillance de plus de 500 kilos de muscles.

Mais au moins aucun d'eux n'avaient encore levé la main sur moi et je dois dire que c'était vraiment .. _bien _!

**« On est rentré ! »** cria celui que je reconnus comme Embry

Emily déboula alors de l'étage et se coula dans l'étreinte de Sam, un instant j'avais eu peur de la voir pratiquement courir sur lui puis lorsque j'avais vu leurs visages je n'avais pas pu croire une seule seconde de plus que Sam serait capable de faire du mal à Emily, dans ses yeux il n'y avait que de l'_amour_, oui on aurait dit que les deux avaient été séparé durant un mois et qu'ils se revoyaient pour la première fois depuis !

Je détournais le visage, gênée d'être la spectatrice de ce débordement de sentiments.

C'était tellement étrange, je n'avais connu que la peur, la douleur et la colère depuis ces six derniers mois, j'avais du mal à contempler les émotions positives comme l'amour, bien que la joie j'arrivais encore à gérer mais _l'amour_, non je n'y arrivais pas.

**« Kiiim tes lasagnes sont vraiment dé-li-cieu-ses ! »** gémit presque Jacob

Nous étions passé à table peut après le retour des garçons et cette fois-ci j'étais entre Emily et Jacob.

Lorsque la traîtresse d'Emily avait révélé que c'était moi qui avais fait et donné la recette des lasagnes les garçons n'avaient pas arrêté de me féliciter me mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise à force d'être le centre de l'attention !

**« Il dit ça parce qu'il veux une autre part oui ! » ** se moqua Quil

**« Eh .. Moi aussi j'en veux une autre si Jacob peut se resservir ! »** s'offusqua Embry

Tout le monde avait beaucoup ris, d'ailleurs la bonne humeur régnait tout le temps ici ce qui était dans un sens reposant et déroutant.

Durant tout une semaine j'avais beaucoup appris, sur la vie avec Sam et Emily, sur les garçons, j'avais pu remettre en question mes théories, et je commençais à comprendre que la façon dont Philippe avait appréhendé ma venue n'était certainement pas la bonne.

Cependant je n'arrivais pas encore à me détendre en la présence des garçons, même si j'avais compris qu'il ne me feraient certainement pas de mal, ou pas intentionnellement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de réagir à leurs présence et de me sentir continuellement coupable.

Emily ne me disait jamais ce que je devais faire, elle me disait encore moins comment elle voulait que je m'habille, si je devais faire les tâches ménagère, si j'avais du temps libre, rien.

J'étais tout le temps dans le flou, en train de me demander si ce que je faisais été la bonne chose ou si au contraire je me trompais, malheureusement elle ne me disait rien.

Quand à Sam il faisait tellement attention à garder ses distances avec moi pour ne pas m'effrayer que nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'échanges au final.

Au début j'avais adopté la même conduite que chez Philippe, je faisais le ménage puis la cuisine, des fois un des garçons essayait de me faire participer à leurs conversations mais sans grand succès, je venais m'asseoir à table, le plus loin d'eux et je regardais mes mains jusqu'à ce que j'estime être restée suffisamment longtemps pour ne pas les froisser et partir.

Je voyais bien que mon comportement exaspérait tout le monde, ou du moins les attristaient.

Mais seule dans mon coin j'observais, j'étais devenue très forte pour en apprendre sur les personnes m'entourant sans leurs parler.

Je savais pas exemple que Jacob, Quil et Embry étaient les plus ''enfantin'' du groupe, et que les trois étaient plus que des frères mais aussi des meilleurs amis. Quil, à chaque fois qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important se tournait toujours vers un autre afin de s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de bêtises, Embry était plus calme et posé que Quil, mais une fois les deux ensembles il retrouvait son âme d'enfance.

Jacob, c'était le plus souriant et heureux de tous, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, car il avait beaucoup de tristesse, pour je ne sais quelle raison, mais il le cachait sous une bonne humeur naturelle à toute épreuve, il était aussi extrêmement serviable, et ne rechignait jamais à faire quoi que ce soit, il aimait aussi aider les gens l'entourant. C'était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et je l'appréciais de plus en plus.

Ensuite venait Jared, lui était bien plus mature que les trois derniers, avec Paul et Sam. Cependant il était toujours sur ses gardes, comme si le danger était partout et qu'il voulait être près à je ne sais quoi. Et, du moins au début, il avait tendance à souvent s'emporter pour un rien et surtout lorsque je faisais quelque chose de ''pas normal'' pour eux. Il avait aussi tendance à toujours se retenir, comme si son comportement était le moins naturel de tous. Cependant lorsque je le surprenais à me regarder je ne savais pas décrire ce que je voyais, il y avait un mélange d'attente, de tristesse, de joie, de peur et de colère. C'est ce qui m'effrayait un peu chez lui, tant de sentiments contradictoires, je ne savais jamais pour lequel il allait pencher.

Puis venait Paul. Paul avait été le plus dur à déchiffrer. C'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement complexe. Mai j'avais réussis à comprendre certaines choses. Me voir, petite chose effrayée et soumise, l'énervait au plus au point, mais ce qui le mettait vraiment dans une colère noir, c'était lorsqu'il en apprenait ou supposait sur ce que m'avait fait Philippe. Ce qui me laissait penser qu'il avait du subir quelque chose de peut être un peu similaire étant jeune. Et cela lui avait donné une part de colère et de noirceur, chose que je reconnaissais ressentir certains soirs lorsque je repensais à Philippe. Si il avait été un peu plus vieux je l'aurais dit aigri mais il était seulement désabusé au plus au point.

J'aurais aimé me rapprocher de lui car il me semblait le plus à même de me comprendre et de m'aider seulement comme ma simple vue l'énervait je n'osais pas tenter quoi que ce soit.

Il y avait bien sur Sam, il tenait autant le rôle de père qu'Emily celui de mère. Bien qu'ils se traitaient tous de frère, Sam était trop bienveillant et rempli d'amour pour chacun pour être un simple frère. Je savais qu'il serait près à n'importe quoi pour chacun d'eux, il les protégeraient coûte que coûte. Quand à son amour pour Emily, c'était indescriptible, ce qui se déroulait entre eux je ne pouvais pas le comprendre ni même l'appréhender, c'était quelque chose de bien trop fort, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu.

Au bout d'une semaine j'avais donc réussis à appréhender chacune des personnes de cette grande famille, et j'étais aussi sur d'une chose maintenant. Il ne me feraient pas de mal, jamais.

Cette vérité m'était apparut dimanche soir, j'étais dans mon lit, je repensais à ma vie d'avant, avec maman et Benoit, puis Philippe, et enfin maintenant Sam, Emily, Jacob et tous les autres.

Et j'avais alors su. Sam, Jacob, les garçons, ils n'étaient _pas_ mauvais, ils n'étaient _pas_ Philippe.

Ils étaient même les meilleures personnes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées.

Et c'est avec cette certitude que je me levais ce lundi matin. C'était comme un poids qu'on aurait enlevé de mes épaules. Je _savais_ qu'il ne me feraient rien, j'en étais certaine. Alors il fallait maintenant que je m'en sorte, il fallait, pour eux, que j'y réussisse.

Cependant je ne serais pas totalement redevenue moi même tant que je n'aurais pas affronté Philippe, et récupérée toutes mes affaires.

Un jour ou l'autre je devrais y retourner, je devrais alors affronter mon pire cauchemar, et je devrais le faire seule.

Mais avant il fallait que je redevienne moi, la vraie Kim et non pas la _sienne_ , celle qu'il avait façonnée. Je devais me retrouver, je savais qu'au fond de moi j'existais toujours, seulement je ne savais pas comment me retrouver.

Mais je savais qu'avec les garçons j'allais y arriver.

C'est dans mes pensées que j'allais donc prendre ma douche avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner.

Lorsque j'arrivais ils étaient tous là, sur la table du salon, en train de parler avec des mines préoccupées. Ne me sentant pas concernée j'allais me servir mon petit déjeuner.

**« Kim, ma puce tu veux bien nous rejoindre ? »** me demanda Emily

Hum, le ton d'Emily m'inquiéta un peu, pourquoi tant de prudence, et d'inquiétude ? Rien de grave j'espère.

J'allais donc m'asseoir à coté de Jacob avec mon bol de chocolat et deux pains au lait. Un pour moi et un pour Jacob.

Lorsque je m'assis à coté de lui il me fit un grand sourire, auquel je répondis à la surprise générale, je récoltais donc un clin d'œil de sa part avant de le voir lever les yeux au ciel en désignant les autres, souriant maintenant eux aussi.

Amusée par la situation je répondis à son clin d'œil et lui tendis un de mes pains au lait. Il me gratifia d'une mini révérence avant d'engloutir celui-ci en entier.

C'était toujours si simple avec Jacob, même sans parler nous arrivions à nous comprendre et sa bonne humeur rendait toujours tout plus facile.

Un peu gênée d'avoir tant de spectateurs je me tournais vers Emily et d'une petite voix dis :

**« Tout va bien ? »**

Ma voix ne trembla pas une seule fois, ce dont je fus extrêmement fière, intérieurement.

**« Euh, non, enfin si ! Désolé Kim je crois qu'on est tous désarçonnés parce que c'est la première fois que tu es si .. »**

**« Normale. » **finit Paul

Sous la table je devinais que celui-ci venait certainement de prendre un coup de pied car il se mit à fusiller du regard Jared.

Je savais que c'était certainement encore plus inhabituel pour eux que pour moi, car ils ne m'avaient jamais connue avant, mais j'allais tout faire pour qu'ils la connaissent un jour.

**« Ne fais pas attention à Paul, il est .. »** essaya de continuer Emily

**« Un connard ? » **essaya Jared tout sourire qui se prit lui aussi u coup de pied sous la table

**« Bref, ce qu'on veut te dire Kim, c'est qu'Emily et moi avions prévus de partir quelques jours en vacance cette semaine. »** me dit Sam

**« Oh. Je comprend. »**

Finalement mon cauchemar allait se réaliser, ils avaient prévu de partir en vacances, mais maintenant j'étais là, un boulet, et ils ne savaient pas quoi faire de moi, j'allais donc devoir retourner chez Philippe. Ce qui m'avait semblé inévitable il y a quelques jours se réalisait donc mais plus tôt que je ne l'aurais cru.

A grande peine je contrôlais mes expressions, et me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas pleurer lorsque je dis.

**« Je vais aller faire ma valise, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal, et puis Philippe sera content de me revoir. »**

**« Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que tu comptes retourner chez ce salopard ! » **rugit Paul

Il avait les poings serrés et tremblait de tout son corps, apparemment je l'avais encore mis dans une colère pas possible, mais c'était la première fois qu'il me criait dessus ainsi. J'étais effrayée et je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter aux orties toutes mes convictions, et un petit cris m'échappa lorsque je me recroquevillais sur moi même en tombant de ma chaise.

Jacob se leva alors de sa chaise et s'interposa me cachant à la vue de Paul. Sa position était menaçante, comme s'il était près à se battre contre lui pour me protéger.

**« Paul ! »** s'écria Emily

Il sembla alors se rendre compte de son comportement et sortis brusquement faisant tomber sa chaise au sol et claquant la porte d'entrée.

Tout semblais figé, personne n'osait me regarder certainement de peur de m'effrayer un peu plus. Seulement Jacob se tourna vers moi et avec une infinie douceur me tendit une main pour m'aider à me relever.

Ce fut comme à notre première rencontre, à la différence que je lui faisais entièrement confiance aujourd'hui. Il s'était interposé entre son frère et moi, il venait de prouver que je comptais pour lui autant voir plus que ses frères et pour cela je savais que je pouvais lui donner une confiance aveugle. Alors sans peur je mis ma main dans la sienne, et il referma ses doigts autour de ma petite main. Il était aussi chaud que dans mon souvenir, même si cette fois-ci je n'étais pas gelée.

Doucement il me releva et je me rassis sur ma chaise, sauf que cette fois je fus celle qui serra ma poigne pour ne pas le lâcher, et il ne le fit pas.

C'est donc avec sa chaleur rassurante que je me tournais vers le reste de la table. Ils semblaient tous gênés par le comportement de Paul envers moi, sauf Jared qui fixait ma main dans celle de Jacob.

**« Je suis désolé Kim, Paul ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il dit ou fait parfois mais il ne faut pas lui en tenir rigueur. »** me dit Samedi

Je hochais la tête, je savais certaines choses de Paul et si il y en avait bien une à ne pas oublier c'est qu'il était le plus virulent de tous et qu'il agissait souvent avant de réfléchir sous le coup des émotions. Et pour cela je ne lui en voulais pas, du tout, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur lorsqu'il me menaçait ainsi.

**« Kim, on ne va pas te demander de retourner là-bas, on ne ferait jamais ça ! Nous voulions simplement t'informer des choix que tu as pour cette semaine. Billy, le père de Jacob que tu as déjà rencontré, te propose de venir chez lui si tu en as envie, ou alors tu peux rester ici, mais tu dois savoir que tu ne seras jamais seule, les garçons seront toujours là avec toi. »** me dit Emily

Ils n'allaient pas me renvoyer chez Philippe ? Le soulagement me submergea. J'avais donc le choix, entre Billy ou rester ici avec les garçons. Bien que je doive beaucoup à Billy je n'avais pas autant confiance en lui que les garçons, eux au moins je les connaissaient, j'avais eu le temps de les comprendre.

Je me tournais donc vers eux.

**« Vous resteriez ici pour moi ? »** demandais-je timidement

**« Bien sur ! »** me dit Jared

Jacob serra ma main pour me montrer son accord et les autres hochèrent la tête à l'unisson.

**« Tu vas voir Kim on va bien s'amuser ! »** rigola Embry

Je me tournais donc vers Sam et Emily.

**« Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je veux bien rester ici ? »**

Je finis ma phrase par une interrogation, leurs laissant le choix de se rétracter dans leur proposition.

**« Bon alors c'est réglé ! » **dit joyeusement Emily

**« Euh, hum. Vous partez quand ? » **demandais-je

**« Ah oui bien sur pardon, normalement nous partirons dans la nuit et nous devrions revenir vendredi prochain, dans la nuit aussi ! Ça va aller ? »**

Je hochais la tête, j'allais donc passer quatre jours avec les garçons.

Ce serait parfait pour essayer de redevenir moi.

Le reste de la journée se passa donc dans les préparatifs du voyage de Sam et Emily. Sam passa pas mal de temps à parler avec les garçons, et leur conversation semblait sérieuse, je décidais donc de ne pas les déranger et allais donner un coup de main à Emily.

Celle-ci semblait au ange, elle chantonnait en pliant des vêtements. Faisant un tas des siens et un de Sam, deux grosses valises étaient ouvertes dans la chambre, et lorsque j'aperçus la lingerie d'Emily dedans je décidais de la laisser finir seule.

Je me retirais dans ma chambre et m'allongeais au sol regardant le plafond, perdue dans mes pensées.

Cette semaine allait être intéressante à vivre, j'allais me retrouver seule avec cinq garçons sans le soutien d'Emily. Mais il y avait Jacob, je savais que je pourrais compter sur lui. Et puis en plus d'essayer de me détendre j'allais passer du temps à vraiment être avec les garçons, je pourrais donc les connaître un peu mieux.

Il faudra aussi que je côtoie Paul, j'espérais que ça se passerait bien, je ne savais pas quelle conduite adopter avec lui, devais-je l'éviter ou au contraire essayer de briser la glace ?

Peut être que ce serait lui qui ferait le premier pas ? Je verrais bien en temps voulu, et puis si ça se trouve il ne viendra peut être pas ?

Les garçons devaient bien avoir une vie en dehors d'ici non ? Des petites amies, d'autres amis, une famille, une vie quoi !

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

**« Oui ? »**

A ma surprise Paul apparut gauchement dans le cadre de la porte.

**« Euh, entres. »**

**« Hum, non je .. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure, pour .. Enfin tu vois quoi. »** dit il mal à l'aise

Je ne pensais pas qu'il soit venu s'excuser de son propre chef mais j'appréciais le geste.

**« Merci. »** dis-je d'une petite voix avec un mini sourire de paix sur les lèvres

Il me toisa un instant puis sembla se détendre et me sourit en retour avant de tourner les talons et partir.

Seulement j'avais eu le temps de voir ce qu'il avait voulut me cacher, j'avais vu son regard avant qu'il ne sorte.

Et je pouvais dire que sa peine était grande, presque aussi grande que la mienne, simplement la colère semblait être plus facile à gérer pour lui que la tristesse.

OooOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà pour le chapitre 11, le prochain est en cours d'écriture je vais essayer de me dépêcher c'est promis !

Mais sinon vous en avez pensé quoi ? Dites moi tout !


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello tout le monde !**

Je sais j'ai mis du temps avant de poster ce chapitre mais le prochain est presque prêt et ça ne devrais pas tarder avant que je le poste ! Je vous prédit d'ailleurs des moments Kim-Jared que vous allez apprécier j'espère !

Bref, je ne vous en dit pas plus mais je tiens à vous remercier de continuer à me soutenir malgré tout !

Je vous aimes tous pour ce que vous faites pour moi ! Car quand j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, vous êtes là, quand je me pose des questions, vous êtes encore là, et quand je poste après une longue attente, vous êtes toujours présent ! Alors MERCI !

**Paulipopo :** Je suis super contente que tu ais posté ton OS, j'espère que tu auras du succès, en tout cas compte sur moi pour te soutenir !

**Zipi :** J'adore toujours autant tes commentaires très pertinent, j'ai l'impression que tu comprend vraiment tout ce que j'écris c'est super ! Merci, merci !

**Anju-San :** Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Philippe, il ne va pas revenir avant un petit bout de temps ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite ! Bisous !

**Sm33 :** Alors pour l'histoire de Paul ce sera pour le chapitre n°14 ! Je te laisse découvrir la suite et merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements !

**Calire 92 :** Haha oui je suis désolé, mais c'est mon correcteur d'ordi qui me change Sam et Samedi à chaque fois et j'en ai loupé un ! Merci et à tout de suite !

**Pauline:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ne t'inquiètes pas Kim ne va pas tomber amoureuse de Jacob, je ne vais pas vous faire ça ! Et pour Sam/''Samedi'' merci, c'est la faute de mon ordinateur qui essaye de remanier l'histoire haha !

**Iliana.S :** Merci beaucoup, je te laisse lire la suite sans attendre davantage ! Mais je te promet que cette semaine va être constructive pour Kim !

**Clochette1996 :** Merci beaucoup, beaucoup pour ta review !

**Guest :** Oui ! Tu vas voir que Kim va ''se détendre'' de plus en plus avec l'aide des garçons, mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir la suite !

**Jessie :** Voilà la suiiiiite ! Je te laisse donc la découvrir sans attendre !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**« Au revoir Kim ! Si il y a quoi que ce soit n'hésites pas à m'appeler d'accord ? »**

Me dit Emily en me serrant dans une étreinte à m'étouffer.

**« Quand à vous, faite attention à elle, sinon à mon retour .. »** finit-elle

Elle me serra plus fort contre elle puis me relâcha enfin. J'espérais que Sam ne serait pas aussi démonstratif !

**« Ne t'inquiètes pas Kim, les garçons veilleront au grain. »** me dit-il

Je ne savais pas si c'était sensé me rassurer ou au contraire me signifier que je ne pourrais pas faire quelque chose de débile ou dangereux dans le sens où je serais toujours surveillée.

Sur ces recommandations Sam et Emily partirent. Je restais un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur le perron à observer la nuit noir au dehors.

**« Kim ? Tu rentres ? »** me demanda Jacob

**« J'arrive »** chuchotais-je

C'était la première fois que je voyais la Push de nuit, en fait à part ma fugue je n'étais jamais sortie la nuit, ni chez Philippe ni chez Emily. La lune éclairait le petit chemin forestier qui partait par derrière la maison donnait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, comme si quelqu'un voulait indiquer le chemin à prendre, et étrangement j'avais envie de le suivre, un attrait peu commun pour un simple chemin de terre s'immisça en moi.

**« Kim ? »** m'appela encore Jacob de l'intérieur de la maison

Je sursautais à entendre sa voix, je ne m'y étais pas attendue trop plongée dans mes pensées.

Je me dépêchais donc de rentrer et refermais à clef la porte derrière moi, soudain pas du tout rassurée par l'immense forêt se dressant pratiquement tout autour de nous.

Tous les garçons étaient dans le salon et semblaient m'attendre, il était déjà tard et j'avais sommeil.

Je m'assis sur un fauteuil en face des garçons et attendit qu'ils me disent ce qu'ils avaient visiblement à me dire.

**« Euh alors on en a parlé avec les garçons et donc un seul d'entre nous restera chaque nuit, comme il n'y a qu'un lit, donc je reste cette nuit, demain ce sera Jared, puis Embry et enfin Quil. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas la journée nous serons tous là, sauf vendredi où nous avons tous quelque chose de prévu que nous ne pouvons pas louper sauf Paul, donc vous serez que tout les deux. »**

Mon cœur s'accéléra à entendre que j'allais passer toute une journée seule avec Paul, comment celui-ci allait-il réagir avec moi ? Allait-il m'ignorer ou alors encore entrer dans ses subites colères ?

**« Paul sera gentil ne t'inquiètes pas Kim ! »** me dit Jared

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds, pouvait il si bien me déchiffrer ou alors tout le monde l'avait pu ?

Peut m'importait, au pire je dirais à Paul qu'il n'était pas obligé de rester et je resterais seule une journée, je pourrais le faire, et ce serait toujours mieux que de craindre mes moindres faits et gestes dans la peur de le mettre en colère.

Oui, je dirais à Paul de rentrer chez lui ce sera mieux comme ça !

**« Est ce que je peux aller me coucher ? »** demandais-je car je ne savais pas si les garçons en avaient finit

D'ailleurs un bâillement m'échappa pour prouver ma fatigue.

**« Bien sur ! Je met le reste des gars dehors et je vais me coucher moi aussi ! » ** me dit gentillement Jacob

Bien, je leurs fit un petit sourire de bonne nuit et allais me coucher, mais j'eus le temps d'entendre Jacob se coucher dans la chambre à coté.

Bizarrement le sommeil ne vint pas.

Pour je ne sais quelle raison je ne me sentais pas bien, je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui me gênait mais ça m'empêchait de m'endormir aussi bien qu'une grande tasse de café.

Je me tournais et retournais dans le lit cherchant ce qui clochait lorsque je me rendis compte que c'était l'absence d'Emily et de Sam qui m'empêchait de dormir, avec eux à coté je me savais en sécurité.

Je veux dire par là que Sam aurait pu empêcher un intrus de nous faire du mal et il nous aurait protégée, quand à Emily si j'avais eu besoin de quoi que ce soit elle aurait été là n'importe quand.

Alors que Jacob, malgré sa carrure, je n'arrivais pas à être rassurée.

Je ne savais pas si il avait le sommeil léger, si jamais quelqu'un entrait est ce qu'il l'entendrait ? Je savais que Sam faisait toujours le tour de la maison avant d'aller se coucher, et bizarrement cette habitude avait constituée à me rassurer, je savais qu'il faisait attention.

Mais je n'avais pas entendue Jacob faire de même, je ne savais même pas si il avait fermé les portes à clefs après le départ des autres ?

Je continuais donc de tourner sur moi même une vingtaine de minutes, puis je décidais d'au moins aller vérifier si les portes étaient fermées à clefs. Ça je pouvais le faire.

C'est ainsi que sur la pointe des pieds je descendis les escaliers et allais dans la cuisine, la porte ici était fermée. J'allais donc vérifier celle de l'entrée.

Je me trouvais vraiment bête lorsque je vis que celle-ci aussi était fermée à double tour.

**« Kim qu'est ce que tu fais ? »** me dit une voix derrière moi

Je me retournais en sursautant, je ne m'étais pas attendue à entendre Jacob, je pensais avoir été discrète !

**« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé !»**

**« Est ce que tout va bien ? »**

Il s'était rapproché de moi par bras se tendit vers moi pour m'attraper l'épaule mais avant qu'il ne me touche il s'arrêta semblant se rendre compte de son geste.

Moi je m'étais figée, le regardant faire. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si je voulais de son étreinte rassurante ou si je ne pourrais m'empêcher de penser à Philippe s'il me touchait.

**« J'ai peur Jacob. »**

Trois mots, ces trois mots qui venaient de baisser mes barrières, je venait d'écrouler le dernier rempart de mon esprit pour Jacob.

Il sembla d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte et son bras finit les cinq centimètres qu'il lui fallait pour m'attraper et me ramener gentillement vers son torse.

C'est d'abord avec peur que je me collais contre lui.

C'est là que je remarquais qu'il était torse nu, mais bizarrement je ne me dégageais pas car ma gêne laissa place à un bien être aussi inattendu que débordant.

Ses bras, puissants, autour de mes épaules me rassurèrent immédiatement et sa douce chaleur eu raison de mon insomnie.

Si il ne m'avait pas tenue je serais certainement tombée par terre, endormie. Mais je le sentis me soulever dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais rien. J'étais trop dans les vapes pour m'en offusquer.

D'ailleurs ce fut avec ce dernier souvenir que je me réveillais le lendemain matin.

J'étais seule dans mon lit ce qui me rassura, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si Jacob avait été dans mon lit. Je faisais de mon mieux pour faire des efforts mais il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin si je voulais vraiment y arriver.

Mais la question ne se posait pas puisque j'étais seule et le soleil se levant tout juste je devinais que Jacob ne devait pas être levé lui non plus.

Je me roulais dans ma couverture dans l'espoir de me rendormir un peu lorsque j'entendis un bruit venant de dessous mon lit.

Bien sur je pris tout de suite peur et ne savant pas quoi faire je me cachais sous m couette comme enfant.

Puis je tendis un peu plus l'oreille dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se cacher sous moi lorsque je reconnus le bruit comme .. un ronflement !

Plus que surprise je roulais jusqu'au bord de mon lit et penchais ma tête par dessus celui-ci.

C'est ainsi que je trouvais Jacob à moitié sous mon lit et à moitié dehors, qui avait visiblement roulé à trois mètres de son duvet, posé par terre à coté de mon lit.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire de ma propre bêtise, et de la situation, j'avais réagis comme une enfant en pensant qu'un monstre était sous mon lit alors qu'en fait ce n'était que Jacob qui avait du passer la nuit par terre dans ma chambre et qui ronflait comme une locomotive !

Mon rire réveilla Jacob et je le vis ouvrir les yeux totalement désorienté.

Il tenta de se relever mais étant toujours à moitié sous mon lit il se cogna contre celui-ci si pour retomber à sa place initiale en grognant.

Je lui lançais un sourire encourageant lorsqu'il me regarda.

**« Salut toi ! »** me dit-il tout sourire aussi

**« Bien dormis ? »** continua t-il

**« Très, merci ! Mais .. Pourquoi est ce que tu es ici ? »**

Mon ton était un peu moqueur mais Jacob ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, au contraire.

**« Moque toi alors que je suis resté dormir par terre tel un chevalier servant parce que tu avais peur ! » **contre attaqua t-il sur un ton faussement outré

**« Hey je t'ai jamais demandé de dormir par terre ! »**

**« Oh parce que tu aurais préféré que je vienne dans ton lit .. ? »** dit-il sur un ton aguicheur

Bien sur avec n'importe quelle fille, celle-ci aurait rit et sûrement enchaîné mais je ne pus pas. C'était trop tôt, sa phrase avait déclenché des souvenirs de Philippe qui étaient encore trop frais pour que j'arrive à rester naturelle.

Un frisson me parcourut et les larmes me montèrent au yeux lorsque je me remémorais certaines de ces choses désagréables.

Je vis Jacob perdre son sourire faussement provocateur et son visage se tordre en une grimace.

**« Kim, je suis désolé je voulais pas dire ça, je le pensais pas c'était juste .. Débile. Excuses moi. » **

Il semblait maintenant triste, à cause de moi, je le savais, si je n'avais pas réagis comme ça il serait toujours de bonne humeur et je n'aurais pas tout gâché. Si j'avais été normale je n'aurais pas tout gâché.

**« C'est ma faute, je suis désolé j'aurais pas du réagir comme ça, j'ai tout gâché. »**

**« Arrêtes t'as pas à t'excuser, j'aurais du réfléchir avant de parler, mais ne te sens pas coupable steuuuplais ? »**

Finissant son ''steuuuplais'' avec un de ses grands sourire dont il a le secret je ne pus empêcher de sourire moi aussi à mon tour.

C'était fou comme avec un seul mot il était capable de me faire sourire, et oublier mes problèmes.

**« Bon et si on allait prendre le petit dej' avant que les autres arrivent t'en dis quoi ? »** me demanda t-il en se levant

**« C'est une bonne idée. »** dis-je timidement

Bizarrement je me sentis soudain gênée à la vue de Jacob, toujours torse nu face à moi. Même si depuis le début il était seulement vêtu de son short debout c'était différent, je le voyais sous un autre angle et je ne pouvais pas dire qu'il était désagréable à regarder, même si je m'en fichais royalement, mais je trouvais ça un peu gênant.

**« Bon alors tu viens ? »** insista t-il

**« Euh .. Hum, je peux m'habiller d'abord ? »** continuais-je d'une toute petite voix

Soudain il sembla se rendre compte de ma gêne et du fait qu'il était à moitié nu dans ma chambre ce qui était susceptible de me ''heurter'', et surtout que je n'avais pas forcément envie de me retrouver en pyjama devant lui.

Ce qui devait lui sembler totalement idiot puisque cette nuit il m'avait portée dans ses bras alors que j'étais en pyjama. Mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de me balader dans la maison peu couverte et même si mon pyjama se composait d'un tee shirt extra large de Benoit et un short-boxer, je préférais enfiler un bas de jogging ou une petite veste.

J'avais aussi bien trop peur que quelqu'un ne découvre mes cicatrices, celle de mon dos, et les initiales sur ma hanche. Et une mauvaise manipulation lorsque je me changeais aurait pu dévoiler mes sombres secrets.

Heureusement il sortit de la chambre après m'avoir fait une révérence digne d'un chevalier.

Jacob était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et je ne disais pas ça après la nuit qu'il venait de passer par terre pour moi mais tout chez lui était super. Derrière sa façade de petit garçon se cachait quelqu'un de vraiment mur et réfléchis.

Et il se souciait des autres, du moins des personnes qui comptaient pour lui, il en prenait soin mais pas par obligation, il ne se forçait pas non, au contraire c'était naturel chez lui et il le faisait sans s'en rendre compte.

**« Kiiiiim je vais touuuut manger si tu viens pas ! » ** me cria t-il d'en bas

Amusée par ses gamineries je me dépêchais de descendre. Lorsque j'arrivais la table était mise, mon chocolat était chaud et les pains au lait nous attendaient sagement sur la table même si le regard que leurs portait Jacob indiquait clairement qu'ils n'allaient pas faire long feu !

**« Je garde un pain au lait mais tu peux manger le reste ! »** dis-je amusée

**« Tu penses ? »** me demanda t-il en chuchotant, sur le ton de la conspiration, se penchant vers moi

**« Si tu les manges tous, personne ne pourra témoigner que c'est toi .. »** continuais-je sur le même ton

**« Mais il faudrait que je te mange aussi alors ? »**

**« A moins qu'on me considère comme ta complice parce que j'en aurais mangé un aussi .. »**

Il se redressa brusquement et me tendit un pain au lait et s'écriant tout fier de lui :

**« Tu as raison, mangeons ses pauvres petit pains au lait sans défense, et mangeons les jusqu'au dernier ! »**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant ses pitreries. Il engloutit son premier pain avant de se tourner vers moi avec un grand sourire de psychopathe.

Je secouais la tête dépitée, et attrapais le mien alors que Jacob avait englouti tous les siens en trois secondes.

**« Non ne me mange paaas ! » ** mima t-il la voix de mon pain au lait

**« Et ! C'est pas du jeux on a dit pas de témoin ! »**

**« Oui mais tu n'es pas obligée d'être ma complice et de risquer la prison pour moi, ce serait plus simple si tu me laissais me salir les mains seul, en me donnant le dernier survivant .. »** susurra t-il

**« Rêve Jacob ! »** ris-je

Et j'engloutis moi aussi d'un coup le petit pain sous le regard horrifié de ce dernier.

**« T'es pas gentille avec moi ! Tu aurais pu me l'offrir en remerciement de cette affreuse nuit passée à dormir par terre ! »** boudait-il

**« Affreuse nuit ? C'est pas toi qui t'es réveillé en pensant qu'il y avait un monstre sous ton lit à cause d'une certaine personne qui ronflait tellement fort juste sous toi ! »**

A mon plus grand plaisir je le vis se tourner vers moi, me tirer la langue et me montrer son dos, les bras croisés contre son torse. 

Sa réaction me faisait vraiment rire ! Mais il me faisait quand même un peu pitié à bouder ainsi.

**« Bon .. Si tu fais la tête ce n'est pas la peine que je te fasse ton plat préféré pour te remercier d'avoir veillé sur moi cette nuit .. »** dis-je sur un ton faussement triste

Étrangement il se tourna soudain vers moi le regard plein d'espoir.

**« Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? »** me demanda t-il avec un grand sourire

**« Si je le dis c'est que je le ferais ! »**

**« Oh merciii Kim ! »** cria t-il

**« De rien ! Alors quel est ton plat préféré Jacob ? »**

**« Hum .. »**

Il réfléchissait une main se caressant le menton et l'autre tenant son premier bras, la posture était comique et je souriais de plus en plus.

**« J'adore tes lasagnes spéciales ! »** finit-il pas décider

**« Va pour des lasagnes alors ! Comme ça il y aura des restes. »**

**« Oh t'es trop gentille ! T'es super cool en fait ! »** me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

Je secouais la tête, ne marchant pas dans son jeux cette fois-ci.

**« Bon je vais prendre une douche et je m'y mets après alors, mais .. Je te laisse débarrasser la table ! »**

Dis-je en m'enfuyant dans la salle de bain, ne lui laissant pas le choix. Bien sur je l'entendis rire derrière moi et je savais que je n'allais pas l'offusquer pour si peu !

Je pris mon temps sous la douche, j'avais entendu les autres garçons arriver je savais donc que Jacob n'était pas seul.

Bizarrement je n'avais pas trop envie de descendre, j'appréciais vraiment Jacob et avec lui j'arrivais à suffisamment lui faire confiance pour me détendre et être un peu plus ''moi'' mais avec les autres .. C'était très différent. Je ne dis pas que je ne les appréciaient pas mais je n'arrivais pas encore à me détendre avec eux.

J'aurais finalement préféré passer toute la journée seule avec Jacob qu'avec tout le monde, avec lui je me sentais revivre, il était comme une bouffée d'air frais car je savais que quoi que je fasse il ne me jugerait pas, de plus il savait quand il devait s'arrêter et quand rester sérieux ou au contraire quand ne pas l'être. Il était revigorant et à la fois reposant.

**OooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alors qu'en pensez vous ? Utiliser Jacob comme première personne de confiance pour Kim me semblait le meilleur choix, car son caractère colle parfaitement pour le rôle non ?

Vous avez aimé malgré qu'il n'y ait pas encore de Kim/Jared ? (Qui vient dans le prochain chapitre?)

Gros bisous et à bientôt !


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello tout l'monde !**

Voilà un nouveau chapitre spécialement pour vous !

**Avant tout je tiens à faire une spéciale dédicace à Jessie qui à posté le ****100ème ****commentaire ! Merci à toi !**

**Paulipopo :** Alors tout d'abord je me suis trompée pour la phrase comme tu l'as compris le ''par'' doit être remplacé par ''son''. Ensuite merci beaucoup, je suis rassurée que tu ai aimé que la situation soit moins tendue et un peu plus légère comme tu dis !

**S :** Merci beaucoup lecteur anonyme ;)

**Joie :** Haha merci de ton honnêté, mais ne t'en fais pas Jacob ne remplacera jamais Jared et je pense que ce chapitre va te rassurer alors je te laisse le lire tranquillement !

**Iliana.S :** Contente que tu ai aimé, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre Kim/Jared !

**Sm33 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que tu approuves mon choix pour Jacob, et merci de te encouragements ça me va droit au cœur !

**Zipi :** Mouahaha ma Zipi, je dois avouer que tes reviews sont toujours une bouffée d'air frais pour moi ! Alors tu as très bien deviné ce qu'il risque de ce passer cette semaine pour notre petite Kim, et tu es aussi sur la bonne voie à propos de Paul ! Mais je n'en dis pas plus et te laisse découvrir la suite ! J'attends quand même de voir ce que tu vas en penser car je suis sur que ce sera très constructif pour moi ! Bref bonne lecture et à tout de suite !

**Jessie:** Coucou ! Alors comme je l'ai dis précédemment bravo à toi et merci pour avoir posté le 100ème commentaire, je dois dire que je l'attendais avec impatience ! Pour les chapitre je ne sais pas trop à quelle allure je vais pouvoir les poster du coup j'essaie de le faire le plus souvent possible mais tout dépend du temps que j'aurais pour les écrire, mais en contre partie j'essaie de les faire plus long que les précédents. Merci encore et à tout de suite !

**Guest :** Merci beaucoup ! Et rendez vous à la fin !

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

La journée s'était plutôt bien passée, j'avais fait des lasagnes et tout le monde avait été super content, les garçons avaient ensuite discuté d'un peu n'importe quoi pendant que j'avais lu un livre dans un fauteuil.

Jacob avait essayé de me faire participer, pour que je sois comme avec lui, mais je n'avais pas répondu à ses appels. Je n'y arrivais pas.

Ce soir je serais seule avec Jared. Et ça me faisait peur.

Je voyais qu'il n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'œils même s'il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. Il semblait nerveux et bien trop heureux de rester seul avec moi ce soir pour que je ne trouve pas ça louche, du coup ça me faisait peur.

Après le repas du soir tout le monde s'était installé dans le canapé pour regarder un film. Paul, Embry et Quil étaient dans les fauteuils et moi je me retrouvais entre Jacob et Jared.

J'étais contente d'être à coté de Jacob, je me sentais bien quand il était là, mais la présence de Jared de l'autre coté me déplaisait un peu, je ne savais pas comment me comporter, je n'avais jamais été si près de lui auparavant et comme je ne comprenais pas son comportement envers moi. J'étais mal à l'aise.

Je me rapprochais donc un peu plus de Jacob que de Jared. Ce premier me servit son grand sourire habituel.

**« Bon alors on regarde quoi ? J'ai ramené Unborn, Mission Impossible, et .. Euh ba Titanic pour Kim ? »** demanda Embry

**« Ben .. C'est Kim qui choisit non ? »** dis Quil

Tous les garçons sans exception grognèrent à entendre ça, ils n'avaient apparemment pas du tout envie de voir un film de ''fille'' et pensaient que j'allais choisir le Titanic, une chance pour eux j'adorais les films d'horreurs et d'action autant que le Titanic et aillant déjà vu les deux derniers je préférais découvrir un nouveau film d'horreur !

**« Pourquoi pas Unborn ? »**

**« Sérieux ?! »** s'exclama Quil

**« Oui ! »** souris-je

**« Kim tu es une fille pleine de surprises ! »** sauta t-il de joie

Et plus que tu ne le crois ! Pensais-je.

Tout heureux il arracha le film des mains de Embry avant de le mettre dans le lecteur de l'écran plat du salon.

J'étais contente de leurs faire plaisir, après tout ils sacrifiaient leurs vacances pour rester traîner avec moi, ce qui n'était pas forcément un cadeau je le savais ! Et puis avant j'appréciais vraiment me faire des soirées films d'horreur avec mon copain et ma meilleure amie, alors ce serait un peu comme un retour à la normale, en quelque sorte ..

Le film commença et dès les premières minutes je sentis mon cœur s'emballer et l'adrénaline remplir mes veines, j'adorais cette sensation c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'adorais les films d'horreurs. Les garçons étaient silencieux et tout aussi captivé par le film que moi ! Sauf Jared. Je le surprenais plusieurs fois en train de me regarder. Mal à l'aise je décidais de l'ignorer et de me concentrer sur le film, peut être laisserait-il tomber ?

Au moment où je sursautais après un long moment de tension du film, par réflexe je m'accrochais au bras de Jacob à coté de moi, comme je le faisais avec Lucas mon ex. Il se retourna vers moi d'abord étonné puis devant mon regard d'excuse il me tendit une main en souriant, m'invitant à m'accrocher non pas à son bras mais à sa main.

Je la pris avec plaisir et une fois de plus sa grande main chaude me fit sentir tout de suite beaucoup mieux.

J'entendis Jared soupirer à coté de moi mais n'y prêtais pas attention.

Le reste du film s'était bien passé, j'avais réussis à ne pas crier une seule fois mais je ne garantissais pas l'état de la main de Jacob, d'ailleurs lorsque nous nous lâchâmes à la fin je le vis discrètement plier et déplier sa main et lui glissais un ''désolé'' avec une grimace d'excuse, ce à quoi il répondit par un clin d'œil, le tout avant que Jared ai eu le temps de rallumer la lumière, ce qui fit que notre petit échange resta entre nous.

**« Tu sais Kim, je pensais vraiment que tu étais comme les autres filles mais en fait pas du tout ! Tu n'as même pas crié une seule fois pendant le film ! Je suis impressionné ! »** se moqua Paul

**« Ta gueule Paul. »** le menaça Jacob et .. Jared à ma grande surprise !

Depuis quand Jared s'inquiétait-il de défendre mon honneur ? Jacob encore je pouvais comprendre mais Jared .. ?! Voilà qui était étrange, et à la fois plutôt .. Gentil de sa part.

Intérieurement je maudissais Paul, je ne savais pas ce que je lui avais fait et je ne comprenais vraiment pas son comportement envers moi. Je me doutais qu'il avait un passé difficile, et même si je ne savais pas en quoi il consistait j'avais pensé qu'il serait un des plus à même de me comprendre ou du moins de me laisser tranquille, mais il était constamment en train d'essayer de me dévaloriser et de me chercher des ennuis.

Parfois je le trouvais presque aussi cruel que Philippe, mais à sa manière.

Je me levais du canapé et montais dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. J'avais l'impression qu'il profitait du fait qu'il me fasse peur et que je n'ose rien lui dire pour me persécuter, je savais que j'y allais un peu fort dans mes pensées mais .. Il me sortait par les yeux quand il était comme ça, il avait peut être eu un passé compliqué mais ce n'était pas la peine de se défouler sur moi !

Je me mis en pyjama, je me sentais mal. 

D'une je le laissais avoir un ascendant sur moi, il était capable, en quelque sorte de manipuler mes émotions, et je détestais ça. En plus à cause de lui je n'avais même pas dit bonne nuit aux autres garçons, et je n'aimais pas être mal polie avec eux alors qu'ils ne m'avaient rien fait !

Quelqu'un toqua à ma porte et j'espérais que ce ne soit pas Paul qui viendrait une fois de plus ''s'excuser''.

Mais ce fut Jacob qui entra. Je lui souris timidement pendant qu'il venait s'asseoir à coté de moi sur le lit.

**« Ne fais pas attention à lui Kim, c'est un crétin .. »**

**« Je .. Jacob je suis désolé d'être partie sans vous dire au revoir mais Paul .. »**

**« Ne l'écoutes pas, il finira par arrêter. »**

**« Mais pourquoi il fait ça ? »** demandais-je abattus

**« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer mais .. disons qu'il pense essayer de t'aider .. à sa manière. »**

**« Est bien ça ne m'aide pas du tout. En fait ça me donne plutôt l'impression d'avoir un autre Philippe en face de moi. »**

Je commençais à m'énerver encore une fois, pourtant je n'aurais pas du, je ne parlais pas à la bonne personne, je n'avais pas le droit de parler à Jacob ainsi alors que lui faisait vraiment tout pour moi.

**« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Non pas du tout ! Paul n'est pas du tout comme lui ! » **dit-il paniqué et offusqué

**« Pourtant il profite du fait qu'il sait que je ne dirais rien, quoi qu'il dise, pour se défouler contre moi. »**

C'était une constatation, j'avais enlevé toute émotion de ma phrase.

**« Écoutes Kim tu n'y est pas du tout, Paul ne profite pas du fait que tu n'oses pas lui répondre pour se défouler ! En fait si il fait ça c'est parce qu'il pense qu'il arrivera à te faire sortir de tes gonds ! » **

Maintenant Jacob semblait désespéré face à mon changement de comportement, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux, il y avait une sorte d'empressement, comme de l'urgence, on aurait dit qu'il croyait que j'allais de nouveau redevenir la ''poupée Kim'' s'il ne continuait pas à me parler et je m'en voulus de lui faire subir ça.

**« Ce n'est pas grave Jacob, peut importe pourquoi Paul fait ça. »**

**« Non ! Paul pense que si il arrivait à te mettre suffisamment en colère tu ''exploserais'' et tu arrêterais de ressembler à un robot. »**

**« De ressembler à un robot .. » **dis-je dans le vague

Il ne pouvais pas savoir à quel point il était prêt de la réalité.

**« Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il s'y prend de la mauvaise manière, mais .. C'est sa façon à lui de t'aider. » **conclut-il penaud

**« Je .. crois que je comprend. »**

**« Ne fais pas ça Kim, s'il te plaît. »** me demanda t-il soudain triste

**« Quoi ? »** dis-je surprise par son ton implorant

**« J'ai mis trop de temps pour réussir à te connaître pour que tu te referme à nouveau. »**

**« Je .. »**

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Cette simple phrase montrait à quel point il n'était pas dupe, il avait vraiment conscience de tous mes efforts mais aussi des siens, il comprenait un certain nombre de choses sur moi sans que je le veuille.

Avec un soupir il se leva, déposa un bisous sur mon front et partit de la chambre.

J'étais restée inerte tout ce temps, je mis d'ailleurs une éternité à réaliser qu'il m'avait fait un bisous sur le front et étrangement, venant de Jacob, je ne trouvais pas ce geste révulsant et inapproprié. C'était un peu ce qu'aurait fait un grand frère.

Je me mis en pyjama et me couchais, sans savoir ce que faisait Jared.

Le fait qu'il m'ait défendue tout à l'heure bouleversait toutes mes théories, il n'aurait jamais fait ça si il ne m'appréciais pas ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peu, non ?

Encore une fois j'eus du mal à m'endormir, et ne trouvais le sommeil que lorsque j'entendis Jared ronfler de l'autre coté de la cloison.

Je me réveillais brusquement en sursaut sans raison !

Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar, à vrai dire je n'avais même pas eu le temps de rêver ou de cauchemarder, j'étais à peu près sur que je ne dormais que depuis quelques minutes, alors qu'est ce qui avait bien pu me réveiller me demandais-je ?

Puis je l'entendis, ce son effrayant qui résonna en moi durant presque une minute. L'orage.

Je savais que c'était ridicule mais depuis toute petite j'étais effrayée par l'orage, et ce n'était pas une simple peur, plutôt celle paralysante, qui me poussait à me cacher sous une table en plein milieu des cours, celle qui me pétrifiait et me glaçait jusqu'à la moelle.

Du calme Kim, ce n'était qu'un petit orage de rien du tout, pensais-je, je pouvais survivre à ça.

Je tentais de m'en convaincre, cependant un second grondement retentit et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier et de me cacher sous ma couette.

C'est là que j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir et se fracasser contre le mur, me faisant encore plus crier !

**« Kim qu'est ce qu'il y a ?! »** me demanda totalement paniqué Jared

Me sentant vraiment bête de l'avoir réveillé à cause de ma peur d'un simple orage, je me sortais prudemment de sous ma couette.

**« Je .. je vais bien, je suis désolé … J'ai peur des orages. »** avouais-je honteuse

Malgré le peu de lumière je vis Jared se détendre sensiblement à mon aveu, comme si il avait vraiment cru qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose de grave.

**« Ça va aller, tu peux aller te recoucher, je ne ferais pas de bruit c'est promis. »** tentais-je de le convaincre

Mais je pense que ma voix encore aigu de panique ne le convainquit pas le moins du monde !

**« N'importe quoi, viens je vais te faire un chocolat chaud. »**

Et il partit sans me laisser le temps de protester, son ton étant sans appel, je me levais et le suivit, ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment très prudent. Mais, étrangement, j'avais vraiment envie de lui laisser une chance, je voulais apprendre à le connaître.

Comme il avait allumé toutes les lumières sur son passage je n'eus aucun mal à rejoindre la cuisine.

Il me tournait le dos, me préparant vraiment un chocolat comme promis. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme quelqu'un d'attentionné et j'appréciais d'autant plus son geste.

Pour ne pas le déranger je m'assis à la table de la cuisine et attendit qu'il soit le premier à parler, ne sachant pas quel sujet aborder.

Cinq minute plus tard il me rejoignit, deux tasses de chocolat fumantes dans les mains. Je pris avec reconnaissance celle qu'il me tendit et avec surprise je remarquais des ''choses'' flottantes à la surface.

Je levais vers lui un regard interrogateur, espérant une explication.

**« Ce sont des chamallow, ma grand mère en mettait toujours dans les chocolats qu'elle me préparait quand elle voulait me réconforter. »** me dit-il en souriant

**« Merci .. »**

J'étais touchée plus que de raison par son geste, je comprenais qu'il partageait quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur avec moi et je lui en était vraiment reconnaissante !

Je bus une première gorgée pour goûter et trouvais cela vraiment délicieux !

**« C'est super bon ! »** m'exclamais-je surprise

**« Ravi que ça te plaise ! »**

Il me souriait et semblait vraiment heureux que j'aime sa préparation.

Nous restâmes silencieux le temps que chacun finisse sa tasse, de mon coté je ne voulais pas éclater la petite bulle de bien être dans laquelle je me trouvais. J'étais d'ailleurs vraiment étonnée de ressentir ce sentiment de plénitude alors que je ne connaissais pas du tout Jared, mais il semblait que rien que sa présence rassurante suffisait à me faire me sentir bien. C'était extrêmement déroutant.

Puis un autre grondement explosa et je sursautais lâchant ma tasse, heureusement vide, par la même occasion.

**« Mince, je suis désolé ! »** me lamentais-je devant les morceaux de verre étalés au sol

**« C'est pas grave mais ne bouge pas, il y a du verre partout, je vais chercher l'aspirateur, je reviens. »**

Un instant j'avais eu peur que Jared se mette en colère et ne me frappe pour avoir cassé une tasse et je n'avais pus m'empêcher de me ratatiner sur moi même sans oser affronter son regard, les larmes me montant déjà aux yeux.

Dire que sa réponse m'avait prise au dépourvu était un euphémisme !

Et bien que je l'avais sentit crispé, il avait utilisé le ton le plus neutre que je lui connaisse.

Tout de même désireuse de rattraper ma bêtise, je descendit au sol pour ramasser les plus gros morceaux qui ne passeraient pas dans l'aspirateur.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ma main glissa sur un des plus gros morceaux de verre, au même instant où Jared arrivait.

**« Aïe ! »** criais-je

**« Est ce que ça va ? »**

Me demanda Jared inquiet en arrivant à coté de moi en trois grand pas.

**« Euh, je .. »**

Pour ne pas mentir, je ne m'étais pas loupée, et la vue du sang coulant à grand flot de la main me donna la nausée.

**« Kim ?! Kim tu es toute blanche ! Reste avec moi ok ?! »** maintenant Jared semblait vraiment paniqué

**« Ça va aller, il faut juste que je ne regarde pas .. »** soufflais-je vraiment incertaine sur mon état

Mon corps hésitait entre vomir tout ce qu'il retenait ou se réfugier dans le néant pour ne plus ressentir les pulsations de douleur provenant de ma main. Je fermais les yeux, pour essayer d'atténuer ma nausée.

Jared du croire que j'allais m'évanouir car il lâcha un joli **« Et merde ! »** avant que je le sente me prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Je rouvris instantanément les yeux. Malgré mon état j'arrivais à me sentir effrayée d'être dans ses bras.

**« Je vais bien, repose moi s'il te plaît. »** suppliais-je plus que demandais-je

**« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es blanche comme un linge et tu allais t'écrouler. » **dit-il doucement

Je tentais de rester calme, mais malgré le fait que maintenant il me tenait à bout de bras pour ne pas m'effrayer davantage, je sentis une pointe de panique monter en moi.

**« Jared .. S'il te plaît. »**

Je suppose qu'il entendit aussi bien que moi la panique dans ma voix, alors après nous avoir sortit de la cuisine il me reposa en délicatesse au sol.

**« Merci. »** dis-je soulagée

**« Viens, il faut soigner ta main, il y a pleins de truc dans la salle de bain. »**

Son ton laissait croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé d'anormal, mais je voyais dans son regard que je l'avais blessé en lui demandant de me reposer. Je hochais la tête, n'arrivant pas à parler à cause d'une boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge.

J'étais triste, plus que de raison, de l'avoir déçu. Je me sentais tellement mal de n'avoir su lui faire confiance et de le rejeter ainsi alors qu'il avait tout fait pour me rassurer lorsque j'avais eu peur de l'orage et qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à mon bien être lorsqu'il m'avait prise dans ses bras en pensant que j'allais m'évanouir !

Mais je n'étais pas encore prête pour ça, c'était trop tôt. Et ça me désolait.

Je pris une grande inspiration et entreprit de rejoindre la salle de bain, la main de Jared flottant dans mon dos au cas où que je ne m'évanouisse vraiment.

Nous arrivâmes sans encombre dans la salle de bain et j'allais m'asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire sous la directive de Jared.

Il fouilla un instant dans l'armoire à pharmacie, puis revint vers moi.

**« Donne moi ta main, je vais d'abord nettoyer et je te ferais un pansement, je ne pense pas qu'il te faille des point de suture. »** me dit-il gentiment

Désireuse de ne pas le décevoir encore plus je lui tendis ma main droite, couverte de sang, que j'avais gardée jusque là contre moi.

Il s'agenouilla face à moi et commença à me désinfecter. Ses gestes étaient doux et précis, comme s'il avait l'habitude de ce genre de soins. Peut être se blessait-il souvent ?

En tout cas il ne raviva pas la douleur une seule fois ce dont le lui fut reconnaissante ! Ses mains étaient chaudes et douces, comme celles de Jacob, et malgré leur taille il était extrêmement précis dans ses moindres gestes !

En cinq minutes je me retrouvais donc avec une main parfaitement nettoyée et bandée à l'aide de stéri strip, une compresse protégeant le tout pour que la bande ne me gêne pas. C'était du travail de pro !

**« Merci beaucoup. »** lui souris-je chaleureusement

**« De rien ! Et puis je ne pouvais pas te laisser te vider de ton sang sans rien faire .. Emily m'en aurait voulue ! »** me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil

**« Ah et tu devrais changer de tee shirt, sinon on va croire que tu viens de commettre un crime ! »** rigola t-il

En effet, mon tee shirt était rouge de sang séché, avec des gouttes vers le haut et des traînée là où j'avais collé ma main pour ne plus voir mon sang couler.

**« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! »** grimaçais-je

**« Rassure moi, tu ne vas pas tomber dans les pommes ? »**

Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer si il se moquait de moi, ou s'il était vraiment inquiet. Je haussais les épaules de manière malicieuse et partis dans ma chambre pour me changer sans rien ajouter.

Lorsque je redescendis en bas, Jared avait passé l'aspirateur et plus aucune trace de sang ne subsistait au sol.

**« Je devrais peut être aller racheter une tasse à Emily demain ? »** lui demandais-je

**« On verra ça demain, tu n'es pas fatiguée ? »**

Bizarrement .. Non, je ne me sentais pas du tout fatiguée. Pourtant un coup d'œil à la pendule de la cuisine m'apprit qu'il était déjà trois heures du matin !

**« Hum, pas vraiment en fait, mais tu peux aller te coucher, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »** lui dis-je gentiment

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé au fait que je l'avais réveillé en pleine nuit, par des cris, et que ensuite il était resté avec moi sans se plaindre !

**« Oh tu sais j'ai l'habitude de rester debout la nuit, lorsque j'ai des devoirs en retard, alors pour une fois que ça peu être un peu amusant je ne vais pas aller me coucher ! »** dit-il sur un ton joueur

Alors malgré ses airs mature et sérieux Jared avait lui aussi cette âme d'enfant qui subsistait, comme Jacob ! Je fus obligée d'admettre que j'appréciais aussi Jared, comme Jacob il était très prévenant et doux avec moi, et bien qu'il paraisse beaucoup plus posé que Jacob, il avait ce même coté joueur et enfantin. Je réalisais que j'aimais ces cotés de sa personnalité.

**« Très bien alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ? »** souris-je

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de me tendre sa main, dans une invitation à me laisser guider vers la destination de son choix. Je voyais à son regard que ma réaction allait énormément compter pour lui, et je ne voulais pas le décevoir une deuxième fois, alors c'est confiante que je pris sa main tendue.

Si je ne l'avais pas vue de mes propres yeux je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais son visage se métamorphosa littéralement de joie pure et d'émerveillement !

Dire que j'en fus troublée ne serait pas réaliste ! Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux de toute ma vie, même ma mère n'avait jamais eu une expression comme celle-ci à mon encontre !

Mais au lieu de me faire paniquer, comme je le pensais, ça me réchauffa le cœur. Quel était le pourcentage de chance que quelqu'un capable d'autant de bienveillance et d'émerveillement à un simple geste de ma part pouvait-il être méchant et me vouloir du mal ? Aucun !

Au plus profond de moi, à cet instant précis, je sus de toutes mes forces, qu'en plus de ne jamais me faire de mal, il me protégerait, plus que n'importe qui.

**OooOoOoOoOoO**

Bon alors dites moi tout, vous en pensez quoi de ce premier Kim/Jared ? Ça ne va pas trop vite ? C'est assez crédible ou pas du tout ? J'avoue que j'ai eu assez de mal à l'écrire donc j'attends vraiment vos review pour savoir si j'ai bien fait ou non ?

Bref passez de bonnes vacances (si vous en avez) !

A bientôt !


End file.
